Contrato de amor
by rinachi
Summary: Levi y Eren después de cinco años de matrimonio deciden separarse, las actas están firmadas, se dan una última despedida antes de decir adiós, sin embargo hay un pequeño problema... Las despedidas siempre son el saludo a algo nuevo[Riren] algunas parejas crack! M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

**Contrato de amor**

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

* * *

**Cuando el amor se acaba**

La vida es irónica, un día prometes amor eterno y otro estás en un juzgado firmando una separación.

Para su esposo, que en algunos momentos pasaría a ser su ex esposo, el matrimonio era un trato en el cual se había de invertir para conseguir una mejor ganancia. Un trato que venía con fecha de expedición.

Dicen que el amor sólo dura cuatro años y su matrimonio había durado cinco, suspiro una vez más cuando al ver como los abogados de cada parte arreglaban los toques finales. Quién se quedaría con la casa, quien con el apartamento, los bienes y lo bueno era que no había perro porque seguramente Jean le jodería con la canción de Jess y Joy en el trabajo por su reciente divorcio.

Su mente se separó de su cuerpo en un instante, el recuerdo de su boda afloró. La imagen de la ceremonia, en un discreto pero hermoso jardín, con sus amigos y familiares más cercanos. Levi lo esperaba frente el juez, con su elegante smoking negro y su inseparable y pulcro pañuelo blanco en el cuello que le hacía ver tan imponente, tan apuesto y sexy. Sí, eso pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su lado, en el tremendo cuerpazo que escondía el traje.

Su papá, después de una larga discusión y terribles conflictos que vinieron cuando se enteró de su relación, ahora lo entregaba al Ackerman sin resentimientos. Recordó el tacto cálido al cambiar de la mano paterna a la del pelinegro, así comenzó la ceremonia.

Recordaba cómo el juez se echaba esos rollos, de esos que a nadie le interesan y que causan sueño. El ya quería pasar a la parte importante, a la verdaderamente importante, donde Levi y él daría el "sí" definitivo y unirían sus vidas para siempre.

"Para siempre"- _es un tiempo muy largo_\- pensó mientras regresaba a la realidad, jugó con la sortija plateada que aún llevaba en su dedo anular, como imaginó siquiera que entre ellos podría haber un para siempre. Ellos eran tan opuestos, agua y aceite literalmente, aquello debió ser la señal para darse cuenta de que la vida juntos era imposible.

-Señor Jaeger.-musitó el abogado sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el chico asintió con la cabeza para que prosiguiera.- es su turno.

Tomó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y con un pesado balanceo realizó su firma. Listo, ahora regresaba a se un Jaeger, ya no más Eren de Ackerman… ya no más esposo de Levi.

No se sentía triste, tampoco enfadado, después de todo había sido un acuerdo mutuo entre ambos. Las cosas ya no andaban bien, apenas si se veían y cuando lo hacía solo estaba esa terrible barrera entre los dos, su comunicación se limitaba en unos "Hola" "¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?" "Estoy muy cansado" "será mañana" que ya eran rutina. En la cama el hueco entre los dos era abismal, daba la impresión de que si alguno se acercaba caería en el precipicio.

Él tomó la iniciativa, era un domingo por la mañana con mucha lluvia, se acercó a su conjugue que bebía una taza de café- _Ya no estamos funcionando-_ esa simple frase inició el divorcio y terminó su matrimonio

Ahora estaba nostálgico, eso era todo, con suerte en unos días se iría.

Los abogados se quedaron en la sala discutiendo mientras Eren y Levi salían del despacho, conocidos como los primeros cuatro años pero más desconocidos que al inicio.

-¿A dónde irás ahora?-pregunto de manera indiferente el pelinegro.

-Con mamá, supongo, a ella le encantará tenerme en casa unos días en lo que arreglo la mudanza.-contestó con simpleza.-Así que este es el final.-dijo con ironía para quebrar el ambiente tan pesado que tenían.-nos vemos Levi.

Antes de que siquiera empezara su rumbo su ex esposo habló.

-Te llevo.-pronunció, no era una sugerencia lo iba a hacer y punto.-¿tienes que ir por tus cosas a la casa, cierto?

-¿No tienes que regresar a la oficina?-escupió el castaño con un poco de recelo.

-Pensé que el trámite nos tomaría más tiempo así que cancelé todo lo que haría hoy.-dijo alzando los hombros.-vamos.

No iba a iniciar una batalla que estaba destinada a perder, para que pagar dinero en un taxi cuando podía viajar cómodamente. Sin más que decir subió al rcz de Levi.

Podía quedarse en casa hasta que terminara su mudanza, el más bajo no lo había corrido ni nada por el estilo, incluso Levi había ofrecido que Eren conservara la casa pero el moreno se negó a hacerlo. No tenía ni un poco de sentido seguir viviendo con tu ex, necesitaba alejarse un poco de esa vida para empezar de nuevo y restablecerse.

El trayecto era tranquilo, no había palabras, eran innecesarias esas tonterías que los demás dicen para reconfortarse no iban nada para ellos, porque Levi era de pocas palabras y lo que salía de la boca del castaño siempre terminaba en una catástrofe. La música evitaba que el silencio reinara, esa fea música clásica que a Eren le sacaba de quicio ahora ni siquiera era digna para iniciar una discusión.

En un semáforo el azabache aprovechó para sacarse la chaqueta, era bastante incómoda para manejar, aquella acción hizo que su olor se expandiera en el vehículo. El moreno inhaló y por inercia se tensó, era tan exquisito…

Se palmeó la cabeza ante el pensamiento, no debería tener esas ideas y menos ahora que estaba divorciado.

Ya en casa

Por suerte solo tenía que recoger su maleta, en la mañana antes de irse la empacó para evitarse el esfuerzo más tarde. El haber estado aplastado escuchado a esos hombres de traje lo había dejado agotado, aunque siendo sinceros no hizo nada ni siquiera escuchar.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve con Carla?-preguntó Ackerman, apareció de la nada haciendo que el más joven brincara del susto.

-¡Levi!-regañó ante la acción, siempre lograba sacarle unos buenos sustos con esa presencia silenciosa que poseía.-no, gracias por la oferta pero estaré bien.-sonrió casi de manera forzada.

Dejó sus cosas de lado y fue hasta donde se encontraba Levi, al estar frente a él rió al ver la diferencia de altura.-Estaré bien.-repitió, esta vez para convencerse así mismo, bajó la mirada para evitar el contacto visual con aquellos ojos olivo.

Sintió una mano en su nuca y un aliento ajeno chocó con el suyo, fresco aroma a menta.

-Si esto acabó.-musitó y con su otra mano acarició con ternura la mejilla morena de Eren.-digámonos adiós de la manera correcta.

-Levi.-susurró y el azabache cerró aquella distancia.

En ese beso se fundieron los sentimientos que a ambos los acechaban; lento, tierno, dulce y cargado de emoción. Así inició, como algo inocente y pronto las llamas se avivaron haciendo que se desbordara la pasión. Una pasión que creían perdida.

Si esta era la despedida…

Sin perder tiempo ambos fueron hasta su cama, con maestría sin romper su beso caminaban sin siquiera tropezar pues tenían grabado a la perfección el camino que seguir para llegar a ella.

...lo harían en grande…

La ropa les estorbaba pues sus cuerpos ardían, sabían que era lo único que lograría apaciguar esa flamante sensación.

...si era la última vez, que fuera la mejor y más memorable.

Hace ocho años se conocieron, hace seis se dieron cuenta de que se amaban, hace cinco decidieron que querían estar juntos para siempre, hace seis meses todo comenzó a fallar, hace tres meses inició el divorcio y todo se fue al carajo en una suspiro.

* * *

**Notas:**

Holaaaaa...

Comencé esta nueva historia (tengo otra y prometo actualizarla, en cuanto mi creatividad regrese) espero que les guste y pues que comenten que les pareció. Pueden sugerir y sus correcciones serán bienvenidas.

Prácticamente será una historia de humor ¿lo parece?. No escribo muy largo pero intentaré aumentar mis palabras :)

Besos azucarados.


	2. El primer día de nuestras vidas separada

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, LeviX?, Erenx?... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final **

* * *

**El primer día de nuestras vidas separadas.**

_Eran uno de esos días perfectos donde estaba mi soledad, mis desinfectantes y yo._

_Después de días extenuantes de trabajo por fin había logrado resolver el caso de ladrón de tiendas, tengo que admitir que no fue fácil pero yo nunca me rendiría hasta llevarlo ante la ley. Como compensación ahora podía descansar en mi casa un par de días antes de volver a la acción, por eso lo disfrutaría de la mejor manera, limpiando hasta sacar la suciedad de esta casa que se había acumulado en mi ausencia. Después leer un poco con una caliente taza de café y dormir._

_Toc toc_

_Escuché la puerta sonar, esperaba que no fueran ni Smith o Zoe porque estaba más que dispuesto a echarlos a patadas por irrumpir mi descanso. Sin ningún rastro de vergüenza fui con mi plumero en mano a atender a la puerta._

_Ante mí estaba Carla Jeager con un montón de tubos en la cabeza._

_-Hola Levi.-sonrió mi vecina apenada.-Lamento molestarte cuando sé que estás muy ocupado y eso._

_-No tiene que preocuparse Carla.-respondí amable.-¿qué le trae por aquí?_

_Esa mujer era de las pocas personas que respetaba, a tal grado que controlaba su abusivo y florido lenguaje en su agradable presencia. No era para menos, era de la clase de mujeres que ya no existían en el mundo, era amale, cálida, respetuosa y si que sabía de manchas. Era la única mujer del vecindario que saludaba por gusto y no por obligación, al igual que a su esposo, el doctor Grisha. _

_-Me apena tener que pedirte a ti esto pero creo que eres mi única salvación. Veras Grisha y yo teníamos planeado una cena hoy, ya teníamos todo listo pero de último momento la niñera se echó para atrás y no tenemos quien cuide a nuestro bebé por ello yo…_

_No, no, no y no. Se reusaba a cuidar a su mocoso, no lo conocía en persona pero sabía historial de esa fichita que la hermosa Carla tenía por hijo. Las vecinas chismosas se encargaban de informarle de todas las buenas nuevas de ese moreno, que a diferencia de sus progenitores, era un huracán con patas que se metía en cada lio que podía. _

_-Esperaba que cuidaras al pequeño Eren esta noche.-pidió._

_-Carla, en serio te aprecio demasiado y valoro todas esas veces que me has dado blanqueador a la media noche pero no puedo.- concluyó con pesar._

_-Debí saberlo.-suspiró.-lamento de nuevo el interrumpirte y quitarte tu valioso tiempo._

_La castaña se encogió y caminó cabizbaja de regreso a casa.-tendremos que cancelar la cena de nuestro aniversario de bodas pero bueno, solo es el numero quince.-murmuró con algo de tristeza._

_Se iba a arrepentir, lo sabía. _

_-Dale, trae al chico aquí ya veré como lo cuido.-susurró._

_Carla se compuso a la velocidad de la luz y le sonrió. Levi sintió que había caído en una vil trampa como un chiquillo._

_-No te preocupes, mi niño es un ángel se que ni siquiera lo notaras._

_Ya no había manera de negarse ahora. Suspiró, bueno al fin conocería a "Eren me meto en todos los problemas que puedo Jeager" un jodido mocoso, nada que el detective Ackerman de veintisiete años no pueda controlar._

_.-._

_No sabía si llorar o reírse de su situación, tal vez podía llorar de tanto reír._

_Habían pasado solo unos cuantos minutos desde que habían dejado al "niño" en su casa. La situación era un tanto ridícula, el esperaba a un mocoso de unos ocho y hasta diez años pero no un adolescente de quince años. _

_-Dime que es broma.-rogó soportando la risa.- ¿tienes quince años y aún te consiguen niñera?_

_Ahí se quebró y estalló a carcajadas. Levi Ackerman riendo, está seguro era una señal del apocalipsis próximo, porque eso no sucedía ni con el mejor comediante. Sin embargo no duró tanto porque una bestia salvaje se lanzó contra él._

_-¡Pues este de quince te va a partir la cara, enano!.-gritó con cólera._

_Y de esa forma tan elegante fue como se conocieron esos hombres._

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, había mentido, no se quedaría en casa de sus padres para empezar ellos ni siquiera sabían del divorcio. No quería tener que lidiar con las preguntas de su madre del porque de su separación, lo último que ella sabía era que la relación iba de maravilla. Su padre le discutiría por su actitud, puesto que para Grisha, el matrimonio era una unión seria y no se podía disolver además de que le culparía a él antes que al pelinegro.

Lo mejor era guardar el secreto un rato, hasta su vejez si podía.

Fue directo a la cama. Se sentía extraño, en su cuerpo aun estaba la cálida sensación de los brazos de su ex, esa ardiente sensación que no se molestó en eliminar antes de salir de casa; mañana tomaría un baño, mañana desempacar las cajas de la mudanza, mañana sería un hombre libre otra vez y con esos pensamientos cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

-3-

Es que acaso no podía alguien apagar el maldito despertador, el no necesitaba de esas mierdas para levantarse.

-Mierda, Eren, puedes apagar ese jodido aparatejo de mierda y dejarme dormir las dos horas que aún tengo.-refunfuñó.

Al no ver contestación estiró el brazo para golpear en la cabeza al castaño por programar el despertador un domingo de descanso. Se encontró con la realidad… un hueco, aquel espacio sonde solía dormir su ahora ex esposo, antes era cálido aquel espacio que lo invitaba a invadirlo cual Napoleón (N/A: no lo digo por la estatura xD) pero ahora no había nada más que el vacío.

Tomó el aparato y lo lanzó contra la pared con toda la intención de romperlo y sacar su furia.-no me odies, tu dueño fue el que te abandonó.-se disculpó con lo que una vez fue un despertador.

Debería tomar una ducha, después de todo estaba pegajoso de la noche anterior. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado tanto del sexo con su pareja, había sido simplemente estupendo la dedicación de Eren en la cama, aquella pasión con la respondía a sus palabras, caricias, besos y estocadas. Deseo tanto que no se acabara, que aquella noche fuera eterna.

Se arrepintió tanto por haber iniciado el divorcio, por firmar aquel papel, de no haber retenido la partida de Eren y haber fingido dormir mientras el castaño se despedía de su persona dejando un inocente beso en su frente con un.- "adiós Levi".

No volvería a dormir con él, no habría peleas matutinas sin sentido, tampoco mocoso fotografiando cada momento de su existencia, adiós al desastre en el baño y hasta nunca a la familia que había obtenido al casarse.

Lo amaba, lo amaba y demasiado.

…

Estaba tirado en su sofá de cajas.-"debí comprar muebles y no un televisor".- pensó el joven.

Llevaba toda la mañana viendo televisión porque solo pudo dormir un par de míseras horas antes de no poder volver a pegar ni un ojo. Esperaba pasar su domingo de descanso viendo un maratón de películas de acción para aliviar su tensión pero ¿es qué Dios lo odiaba? le había mandado un maratón de películas corta venas románticas para demostrar el resentimiento a su persona.

Y Eren siendo Eren un suicida, masoquistamente se quedó ahí sufriendo viendo Titanic, P.D: Te amo y esas mierdas que no mejoraban su estado de ánimo.

¿Así serían todos sus días de ahora en adelante? Habían pasado como nueve horas separados y ya quería regresar a casa con él y pedirle que regresaran. Definitivamente necesitaba dejar de ver esas películas, porque nada se iba a arreglar solo diciendo un "Te amo", pero por un momento deseó que así fuera.

De ahora en adelante estaría solo, no será sermoneado por dejar la pasta dental destapada después de lavarse los dientes, no más desayunos franceses por la mañana. No volverían a discutir sobre tener un perro que seguramente Levi terminaría por cuidar, adiós a la familia Ackerman-Jeager que habían formado.

* * *

**Hola! :3 **

**Agradezco sus comentarios, favorites y followers que me han brindado, que le dieran una oportunidad a mi historia me hizo muy feliz. La próxima vez si contestaré comentarios. Preguntarán la razón de mi demora, fui muy lista y tengo ya casi listos mis capítulos tres, cuatro y cinco pero nunca pensé en el dos D: y fue algo horrendo, me dio un tipo bloqueo pero pude sacarlo adelante. **

**Como verá al inicio narro sobre antes de su matrimonio ¿Les gusta o paro el rollo?, la historia el próximo capitulo será más cómica y se tornará de una manera inesperada, si alguien logra adivinar que sucederá se gana tener en sus manos el capitulo en las próximas veinticuatro horas y los demás deberán esperar los días que me tardaré en subirle (esta vez no serán demasiados pero si algunos) y también será másssssss laaaargoooo pero no esperen 10k porque sería prácticamente un milagro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este y que me sigan leyendo :) **

**SALUDOS**


	3. Lo que nadie planea

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, LeviX?, Erenx?... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

**Lo que nadie planea**

_Los padres siempre tendrán control con tu persona, al menos hasta que te independices y te vayas a otro país, cambies tu identidad a Pánfilo Shuartz y digas que eres huérfano de nacimiento. Mientras tanto todos los mortales menores de edad tenemos que aguantar lo que digan y nos hagan hacer._

_-Maldito enano.-gruño acomodando una caja._

_Desde hace unos días mis padres me dejan con mi super sociable y amable vecino -notese mi sarcasmo- de vecindario, después de que al parecer a su vista me llevo "bien" con el enano. Para ellos es una persona íntegra, amable, dulce y caritativa, es decir, nada más alejado de la realidad porque realmente es un tirano agresivo y abusivo. No es que me lleve bien con el sujeto, pero el muy inepto tiene algunas fotos comprometedoras de mi persona, cómo las consiguió, no tengo idea pero lo que pueden hacerme mis padres de eso si sé._

_Ahora me explota haciéndome limpiar, también me manda a abastecer su refrigerador porque da la casualidad de que él nunca tiene tiempo, también me usa de sirvienta para llevarle cosas. Ahora estoy ordenando su ático alfabéticamente ¡ALFABETICAMENTE!, tiene un ciento de cosas innecesarias, antiguas que a nadie le interesa pero cuando siquiera hice el comentario de tirar estos cacharros me ha mandado directo a ponerles un orden._

_-¿Qué es esto?- me llama la atención un objeto raro objeto cuadrado._

_Presiono un botón y parece ser una cámara antigua, al instante sale un trozo de papel y sorpresa la foto se ha impreso. Mis ojos brillan ante el descubrimiento. Ignoro las cosas y voy a la sala, seguro que mañana siguen sin ordenarse, me ha dicho cómo debo ordenarlas pero nunca puso una fecha de vencimiento._

_-Leeeviiii.-trato de sonar la manera más dulce_.-estaba ordenando y_..._

_-Espero por el bien de tus órganos internos que hayas terminado.-en reflejo me abrazo a mí mismo._

_¡Momento! ¿Acaba de decir órganos internos?_

_-Mañana lo haré, es demasiado para un joven como yo y estaba pensando en que deberías pagar mis servicios, después de todo soy tu sirvienta a medio tiempo, por ello pienso que esta cámara que tienes abandonada sería un pago el pago justo.-negocio dejando de lado su amenaza._

_-Esa es mi paga, mocoso impertinente, yo te cuido y tú haces lo que yo ordeno y así el mundo gira.-aclara el tirano.-no la tendrás.-hago un puchero de enojo.-a menos que…_

_-Haré lo que sea.-ruego volviendo a la vida._

_Observo cómo sonríe de lado, de alguna manera siento mi pecho vibrar ante su gesto, se ve muy apuesto. Golpe mental ante el pensamiento._

_-Tu cuerpo servirá.- y mi cara pierde el color ante la sugestiva frase.-necesito que te saques todo lo de arriba._

_-¡¿Qué?!-gritó alterado._

_Es muy tarde para retroceder, ya estoy siendo arrastrado hasta su habitación._

…

_-Eres un idiota.-murmuro enojado.-yo pensando que querías otra cosa._

_Al final solo ha querido usar sujeto de prueba para dar masajes, sus manos hacen unos cuantos círculos en mis omoplatos antes de bajar suavemente, cabeza está puesta la cama del hombre, mi estómago cosquillea de una forma agradable al oler ese penetrante aroma provenir de sus sabanas._

_-¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué más podría querer de ese cuerpo que tienes?-se burla el muy cretino._

_Evito su mirada ante su pregunta.-pues usarme se saco de boxeo, pensé.-miento, después de todo mi mente se imagina un millón de cosas pervertidas, muchas de ellas yo estoy atado a su cama._

_-¿Boxeo, eh?-y me pellizca el trasero.-mocoso tonto._

_Enrojezco al sentir tu tacto, él se burla ante mi reacción tan… virginal, lo admito, si le he tocado el trasero a unas decenas de chicas pero nunca me lo han manoseado a mí. Ahora pienso en cómo se han de haber sentido._

_-Puedes tener la cámara._

_Escucho antes de caer dormido ante sus tratos, sonrío para mí._

* * *

Hoy no había que pararse en la oficina, era lo bueno de su día, tal vez podría salir y dar una vuelta y comer algo en la calle porque aún no he ido a comprar electrodomésticos, mudarse a la casa de sus padres suena bien ahora al ver todo este desorden. Eso era más sano que descargar todas las cajas que andan regadas por el departamento.

Sin el azabache podía hacer su hogar un basurero si se le daba la reverenda gana ¡¿Cómo logró hacer tanto revoltijo en solo dos días?!

Su celular comenzó a sonar, bien habría que sumergirse para hallarlo.

_-¿Cómo va tu vida de divorciado, ex señor de Ackerman?-_escuchó del otro lado.

-Y yo que pensé que los caballos no sabían usar teléfonos.-contraatacó.- ¿Por qué tengo que escuchar tu voz tan temprano? no hay peor forma de iniciar mi día.

-Muy _gracioso, se queja de mi voz el que despertó con trompetazos por cinco años_.-se mofó.-_si fuera por mí tampoco te hablaba pero trabajo es trabajo._

Jean Kirstein cara de caballo había sido su compañero desde la secundaria, aunque tienen una bola de amigos en común eran incompatibles en todos los sentidos, competían para cualquier cosa y su relación social era intolerable para ambos, la prueba estaba en que no podían estar ni diez minutos juntos sin entrar en conflicto. Antes podían llegar a los golpes y a tener algunas narices rotas pero al pasar el tiempo e ir madurando, la agresión verbal y psicológica era más que suficiente.

Puede decirse que el trabajar juntos ahora había sido un azar del destino pero su trabajo no lo era. Jean antes de escribir para una revista de moda, había sido un periodista de opinión junto a su esposo Marco Bolt. Su situación cambió el día que su amado pelinegro murió al cubrir la nota en una zona de conflicto en Irak. Tristemente no solo dejó su esposo viudo, también a una pequeña de dos años huérfana de madre. A partir de ese día Kirstein decidió que debía estar para su princesa siempre, no podía arriesgarse y dejarle sola porque era ahora lo único que le quedaba.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al ser emparejado con su ex castaño rival.

-Relincha de una vez.-contestó a secas.

-_Saca tus mejores trapos y alista tu cámara porque tenemos que cubrir la nota del club que hoy inauguran._

Oh si, justo lo que necesitaba para despejarme, una salvaje salida.

.-.-.-

Voy tarde, algo raro en mí.

Cualquiera pensaría que después de un divorcio uno debería sentirse devastado, en la ruina, al borde del colapso emocional pero en mi caso… me siento francamente bien, no bien para irme de fiesta cadente pero al menos no una mierda con patas. El mundo continua, con o sin él, esto es lo que había concluido desde hace un par de días.

-Llegas tarde.- Escucho tan pronto entro a mi despacho.

En la silla está ni más ni menos que mi jefe, rubio, alto, ojos azules. Su nombre es Erwin Smith, fuimos amigos en el pasado, ahora somos también colegas en el mundo de la investigación. Era un completo metido en mi vida privada, como si ser amigos le diera el derecho.

-¿Te costó mucho deducir eso Sherlock?-pregunto con sarcasmo.-mueve tu trasero de mi escritorio.

Ignora tanto mi burla y mi orden, me mira de manera profunda en busca de algo, una grieta por donde colarse en mi mente; su fría y calculadora mirada asustaría a cualquiera pero no a mí. Sé que quiere decir, no necesita ser un genio para saberlo pero basta saber que yo no quiero charlar sobre ese asunto con él ni con nadie. Suelto un bufido y de pronto alguien carraspea y rompe nuestra atmósfera.

Es una chica de cabello rojo, muy bajita -si digo bajita significa que lo es más que yo- tiene unos ojos enormes y verdes que están adornados por un grácil brillo. Está vestida con uno jeans azules oscuros; una blusa café, con cuello pero sin mangas que sabe favorecer su cuerpo.

-Disculpa. Por un momento me olvido de ti.-dice parándose de mi silla.-Ella es Isabel Magnolia, será tu nueva alumna-asistente.

Estoy a punto de responder una "amable" manera pero mi jefe parece darse cuenta e interrumpe.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras hablar lo haremos con una buena botella, los tres.-dicho eso se escurre por la puerta.

Masajeo mis sienes, deseo regresar a mi casa y dormir unas horas más. Volteo a un costado, la pelirroja me mira como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Los rumores eran ciertos.-volteo a ver a la chica con un tono pensativo.

¿Rumores? seguro sobre mi adorable y mal carácter.

-¡Es realmente bajito!-gritó toda eufórica.

Isabel Magnolia espero que hayas tenido una buena vida, porque este hombre bajito te acabará.

.-.-.-.-

-¿Suicida ya estás listo?-dijo molesto Jean en el sofá.

-Cinco minutos.-gritó Eren desde la habitación.

-Eso dijiste hace media hora, maldición Eren ¿es que eres una maldita mujer?-el castaño le contestó con un insulto en francés, si algo había aprendido de Levi era a  
insultar y vaya que lo había hecho bien.- no eres una jodida estrella de rock,  
solo eres un camarógrafo divorciado.

No encontraba la caja de su ropa para fiestas, estaba debajo de la de sus libros y  
arriba de la de sus lentes o era la de sus cosas de oficina. Entre tanto  
desastre de mierda no lograba encontrar nada. Y lo que había en el armario  
no le gustaba.

-Tal vez esta.-dijo jalando una caja, mala idea... muy mala, porque un montón de cajas vinieron con la que trajo.-¡aaaaaaah!

Terminó por dejar a las señoras cajas en paza y elegir una playera verde con cuello en v y unos vaqueros negros, no era el look al que estaba acostumbrado pero ya no había tiempo.

-Eres un lío, bastardo, lleva una chaqueta.-dijo sacándola de debajo de la cama.

-No me agrada esto, pero ya que.-dijo refiriéndose a su playera.-Levi siempre decía que no me lucia.

Jean alzó una ceja.

-Con el cuerpo que te gastas, hasta una botarga se te vería bien.-soltó sin pensar.

Ambos se miraron, acababa de pasar lo que creían que había pasado ¿el cara de equino le acababa de hacer un cumplido?

-Voy a encender mi auto.-dijo escapando, le había coqueteado de manera descarada al suicida.

.-.-.-

Una golpeada chica estaba limpiando su nuevo escritorio. No pensaba que fuera a ser tan bruto su nuevo jefe.

Isabel desde niña había soñado con ser investigadora privada, aun cuando todos los niños se burlaban de ella por sus no tan femeninas acciones y sueños, aquello sólo sirvió para motivar más su meta. Se volvió una experta en el negocio con la corta edad que tenía, trabajó un tiempo para el gobierno sin embargo tuvo que dejarlo tan pronto su carrera comenzó a crecer más.

Después de un tiempo de andar en reposo sucedió lo predecible, el dinero en su cuenta comenzó a disminuir, era más que obvio que, aunque era una gran suma la que se hallaba en el banco, con todos los gastos que tenía que hacer el dinero se fuera cuán agua por la alcantarilla. Debía de volver a ejercer pero hay que ser honestos, no es fácil encontrar agencias independientes de investigación privada.

Cuando tenía una revisión con su médico, entre sus elocuentes charlas salió a colación su problema y resulto que la alocada Hanji Zoe tenía un par de amigos que tenían su propia agencia, aunque no les faltaba personal podía conseguirle una oportunidad con sus camaradas.

Cuando escucho el nombre de Levi Ackerman sus ojos se iluminaron, después de todo era toda una imagen ese hombre, hasta la policía lo reconocía, era uno de los mejores investigadores de todo el país. Ya se imaginaba estar a su lado, todo lo que no aprendería estando en su compañía, pero no se imaginaba de esta manera…

-Al parecer no has terminado.- escucho la voz fría de ese hombre, el azabache pasó un dedo por encima de la mesa y tronó su boca en descontento.-si quieres estar aquí más te vale que tengas tu lugar de trabajo limpio.

Así ese frío hombre pasó de lado con una taza de café. Podría ser el uno de los mejores y tal vez un hueso duro de roer pero le iba a demostrar quién era Isabel Magnolia a Levi Ackerman.

.-.-.-.

Era magnifico este club, seguro que en cuestión de algunos días sería el boom de la ciudad. Su ubicación era céntrica, un lugar grande y moderno que tenía música en vivo, tocaba un DJ. Toda una sensación, la barra ofrece una gran variedad de tragos al público y qué decir de su exclusividad.

Ambos chicos trabajaban para una revista de espectáculos. Kirstein era el escritor y Jeager se encargaba de las fotos. Aunque ellos no podían pasar ni diez minutos en paz se podría decir que eran el dúo dinámico en su trabajo, por eso es que los habían emparejado.

Aunque su trabajo era hacer un informe detallado sobre el lugar irse después de llenar unas cuantas encuestas sería un desperdicio. Por lo que decidió ir a la barra y pedir un trago para refrescarse. Tal vez bailar un rato y regresar a su solitario departamento a dormir.

Unas chicas cuchicheaban a lo lejos mirándome de manera adquisitiva, por qué voy a negarlo soy muy guapo. Recuerdo como las señoras de barrio se pelean por ver cuál de sus hijas se casaría conmigo cuando creciera, todas añoraban tener unos nietos con el peculiar color esmeralda de mis ojos. También recuerdo cuando las invité a mi boda, sus caras llenas de decepción al decirles la gran noticia de mi compromiso gay. Otra vez me estaba perdiendo en mis recuerdos-"vamos" no te pongas melancólico-me sermoneo mentalmente.

Una de esas chicas, una rubia curvilínea, se deslizó como una fiera hasta donde yo estaba, ya sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones y yo al ser un hombre libre no tenía razón para negárselas.

-¿Solo?- preguntó con inocencia fingida.

-Sí-respondí con algo de tristeza, fingida también.

Su mano se deslizó por mi brazo en un sutil toque, hasta que llegó a mi mano y…

-Lo siento, yo no me meto con hombres casados.-dijo la chica molesta yéndose de regreso por donde vino.

Miré mis dedos y me di cuenta, aún traía puesta la sortija, por las prisas no me la había quitado y es que no me la quitaba prácticamente para nada, dada mi naturaleza perdidiza la extraviaría al momento de sacarla. La admiré, era de oro blanco y lisa, tenía una forma bastante simple y nada ostentosa, para mí era perfecta.

-Tomando por tu decepción.-escuché a mi compañero regresar.

-No seas idiota.-me defendí y escondí mi mano en mi chaqueta.-estoy trabajando.-enseñé mi copa.- ¿Tú ya has terminado?

-No vayas a cansarte de tanto trabajar.-dijo tomando mi copa y acabando con mí bebida de un solo trago.-ya terminé, estaba por irme.

-Vas a pagarme ese trago.-dije con saña.

-Me gusta esta canción.-dijo ignorando mi reproche.-vamos a bailar y estamos en paz con lo del trago, tendrás el enorme honor de bailar conmigo.

-Lo siento, solo bailo con los de mi especie.-ni loco pensaba en bailar con él.

-Y yo con personas sin problemas mentales pero que le vamos a hacer.-se burló de mí.

Al final terminó arrastrándome a bailar en medio de un tumulto de gente, yo decidí quedarme ahí parado hasta que me dejara ir. Al parecer mi técnica no funcionó bien ya que solo conseguí verme como idiota ahí parado sin hacer nada, comencé a moverme al son de la música, era de esas rolas que te hacían moverte de manera suave y sensual.

En el pasado solía salir mucho, casi siempre en compañía de mi bola de amigos revoltosos y por lo regular esas salidas terminaban en problemas, curioso. Después llegó el matrimonio y pues mi marido no era de los que iban más allá de beber en una fiesta o club, además de ser muy celoso para dejarme bailar con otro chico. Poco a poco salir a bailar se quedó en un recuerdo.

La música se iba haciendo más candente, quizás el hecho de no haber bailado en mucho tiempo, los tragos o el ambiente, lo que fuera que fuera me estaba encendiendo de una manera peculiar. Ni siquiera mi importó cuando Jean y yo nos acercamos más de lo moralmente permitido.

Mi piel parecía ahora estar sedienta, sedienta de contacto y atención.

No dejé de moverme, el bailar ahora parecía de lo más liberador, movía de manera lenta las caderas comenzando a descender al piso y subir de un leve salto. Unas manos en mi cintura me estrecharon.

-No tienes idea de lo apetecible que te ves haciendo eso.-escuché un susurro ronco en mi oído.

-Quizás lo sé.-respondí con picardía.

Tomé sus manos y las bajé a mis caderas y volví a moverle una vez más al igual que antes pero esta vez rozando la entrepierna de mi compañero con mi trasero.

-Jeager.-gruñó aun cerca de mi oreja y sonreí complacido ante su reacción.-a este juego pueden jugar dos.

Deslizo su húmeda lengua por mi oreja hasta dar un mordisco en la misma. Ahogue un gritillo.

-Vamos a casa-sugirió Jean.

-No creo poder aguantar.

Me volteo y me besó, de una manera atrevida. Pude saborear un sabor picante en esos labios, me encantó.-Podemos estrenar los baños.- dijo en medio del beso. Seguro que no sonaba muy fino aquello, pero sí bastante excitante.

-Entrar los dos juntos sería muy sospechoso.-mordí su labio inferior antes de separarme de él.-Voy primero pero no te tardes.

-.-.-.-

Eren había sido una de las personas que sacaba a relucir mi mal carácter y por eso siempre lo había detestado. Por ello ahora se me hace irónico sentir tremenda atracción ante su persona y más irónico es estar ahora yendo tras él a unos baños.

Escogimos el último de los cubículos dentro de aquel baño. Era demasiado angosto para caber dos hombres con nuestras proporciones, pero nos valió un pepino. En ese momento no importaba nada más que darnos placer mutuo y apagarnos las ganas que teníamos.

Lo azoté contra la pared, acto que al parecer le gusto pues gimió de placer.-nos van a descubrir si sigues haciendo esos sonidos tan eróticos.-dije besándole.

-Hazlo ya.- exigió.

Ni en mis sueños más locos imaginé ver esos ojos verdes tan encendidos, al menos no para mí, estaban llenos de una lujuria infinita que te invitaban en caer en la tentación. Pero yo quería jugar un poco más con él y hacerlo suplicar por mí.

-Alguien está impaciente y se ha olvidado de pedir las cosas correctamente.-me burlé.- aun no te he preparado y…

-No importa.-jadeó.- te necesito dentro ahora…por favor, Jean.-imploró comenzando un nuevo beso.

A la mierda el plan-¿Qué mierda eres Eren Jeager?-dije con frustración al darme por vencido tan fácil.

Deshice ambos pantalones y le di vuelta, el entendió el mensaje y se inclinó apoyando sus manos contra la loseta, logrando darme una hermosa vista de su bronceado trasero que no dudé en pellizcar.

Me posicioné en su entrada y la rocé sin entrar, el contuvo sus jadeos con una de sus palmas.-Eres un hijo de put…-no lo dejé terminar cuando entre en él, de una dura pero certera estocada.

Estar dentro de Jeager era la gloria. Era ya tanto tiempo, que no recordaba ya la sensación de sentirme completo y pleno en el ámbito sexual pero aquí con este bastardo suicida parecía que aquel hueco negro se llenaba en un solo instante.

La música de fuera se filtraba hasta este intimo lugar, haciéndome dar mis estocadas a su ritmo y entonación, por un momento me quedé quieto.- ¿Qué haces?-preguntó ahogado en placer.

Me incliné a su atura.-di mi nombre.-comencé mis movimientos nuevamente.

-¡Oh!-gritó al sentirme tomando su miembro con mi mano-¡Jean!

Con la doble atención solo fue cuestión de segundos para que acabara.

-¡Jean!- gimió al terminar.

Entre esos cubículos, ese último gemido retumbo en las paredes creando una erótica melodía que bastó para hacerme venir dentro del él.-Eren-murmuré al sentir sus paredes contraerse y abrazarme.

No lo planeamos, quizás al inicio tampoco lo deseamos pero lo hecho, hecho está…

* * *

**Holiwis **

**Seguro que desean matarme lenta y dolorosamente, por lo de tardarme más en actualizar (pero ya saben la escuela a veces no deja) y por lo de Jean pero todo tiene una explicación (o quizás sea una Jeren de closet, pues no sé) esto es lo que dará una trama a la historia, es que no solo pueden separarse y regresar! sería muy dah! y muy fácil y yo quiero hacer una historia diferente y loca. También que rueden cabezas ¿Por qué no? Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que la verdad me hacen actualizar, porque yo me debo para ustedes, lo digo enserio .**

**Prometí contestar reviews pero la escuela no me da abasto pero prometo la próxima si contestar. Pero notaron que si lo hice más largo, si señor, al menos eso si lo cumplí. **

**Dejen sus comentarios porque así puedo saber lo que piensan.**

**Los quiero, nos leemos luego. **


	4. Consuelo

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, LeviX?, ErenxJean... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

**Consuelo **

Después de un gran mal comienzo y de un exhaustivo entrenamiento de cómo mantener su lugar y todo el despacho limpio, Isabel pudo comenzar a trabajar. Su jefe no era la persona más social y delicada que existiera en el mundo pero de alguna manera podía ajustarse a su mal carácter. Había aprendido a leer entre líneas y a saber lo que quería y como lo quería por lo cual rara vez el sujeto tenía la dicha de regañarla.

Esa mujer le daba una espina rara, no se rendía y siempre andaba con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Tampoco se hacía menos ante él, es más le encaraba sin miedo de alguna manera comenzó a agradarle.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó viendo el paquete frente a él que Magnolia le había proporcionado.

\- Comida - respondió de forma natural y elocuente - usted no ha salido y dudo que con lo temprano que ha llegado haya tomado el desayuno correctamente.

\- No te pago para que me vigiles - respondió de manera osca.- tampoco comeré cualquier porquería que una chiquilla haya traído.

\- He ido en mi tiempo libre - dijo haciendo un puchero- y le pregunté a la señorita sobre sus gustos.

Ante la respuesta se quedó sin opciones para contestar, no tenía un argumento válido así que solo opto por gruñir por lo bajo.

\- De nada.- sonrió complacida.

\- ¿Algún pendiente para hoy?- preguntó cerrando una carpeta.

\- Tiene que entregar el reporte de su último caso a Erwin; también una cita a las siete en Sina con unos clientes.

-Está bien, tengo listo el reporte así que ve en media hora por el para enviarlo en lo que le doy una última leída y llama a Eren para que aliste su traje.

-Sí- ante lo último quedó confundida- ¿Eren?

Le dio un tic al darse cuenta de su gran error.

-Olvida lo último, llama al chofer que esté listo a las cinco.- comentó cambiando el tono- ¿tienes planes para hoy?

\- No

\- Ahora los tienes, iras como mi acompañante. Tienes una perfecta oportunidad para aprender.

A la chica le costó asimilar las palabras, tanto que el pelinegro la sacó de la oficina y asignarle el triple de su trabajo- en venganza por lo de la comida- antes de que siquiera contestara.

Le envió una montaña de archivos que revisar e inventariar de la manera más minuciosa, no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y comenzar si quería estar lista a las cinco.

¬3¬

Alguna vez te has sentido como la peor mierda del mundo, esa sensación de que acabas de meter la pata- no un poco sino hasta al fondo- pues así se sentía Eren en el momento que despertó desnudo y en una cama ajena.

Estaba que no sabía qué hacer, podía huir pero seguro que antes de siquiera salir de la cama ya habría despertado a su acompañante. Podía fingir demencia y poner como excusa el poquitísimo alcohol que había bebido. Tal vez decir que él no era él sino su hermano gemelo perdido.

Algo tenía que argumentar para explicar su tan poca decencia de la noche anterior al haber seducido a su compañero de trabajo.

-Así que esta es la resistencia de un divorciado.-se burló Jean.-eres asombroso.-dijo estrechándolo y besando su nuca.

Sintió un poco de pesar en su corazón. Tal vez decir la verdad era lo más prudente.

-Jean, veras...-comentó con miedo.

-No digas nada, absolutamente nada.-lo interrumpió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello contrario.- tu necesitabas desahogarte, yo hace tiempo que no follaba, así que estamos a mano. No tenemos sentimientos el uno por el otro, somos hombres y listo.

Terminó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. Le dejó perplejo, tal vez un poco herido, aquella madurez con la que había hablado Jean. Él rompiéndose la cabeza como idiota cuando era tan simple en realidad.

-Yo gané, suicida.-dijo parándose de su lecho y comenzando a buscar su ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué?

Recibió como respuesta un bóxer en la cara.

-Tú eras el pasivo en tu matrimonio. A Eren Jeager le encantaba que le dieran duro contra el muro.

Al escucharlo le enrojecieron hasta las orejas de la vergüenza.

-¡Maldito cara de caballo!-gritó colérico mientras le lanzaba una almohada.

-Te haré un café en lo que te alistas para ir a la oficina.-salió huyendo antes de que el castaño terminara por lanzarle la lámpara.

¬3¬

Levi esperaba en la sala de estar a que la pelirroja saliera, si no se apuraban seguro que llegarían tarde y eso les haría quedar mal con los futuros clientes. No había invitado a Magnolia por algo profundo, simplemente no llevaría a Hanji como compañera cuando sabía que la cuatro ojos no se quedaba callada ni un segundo.

Pero no dejaría que la chica fuera en esas fachas a un coctel.

-Le…Jefe disculpe la demora.-habló con timidez.

Cuando volvió su mirada a la persona que poseía esa voz se quedó pasmado, se veía completamente diferente a la Isabel que siempre andaba en la oficina siguiéndole como un cachorro. Esta se veía madura y guapa, por no decir sensual, con el vestido color rojo y el peinado que llevaba. Seguro que si se la encontraba en la calle no la reconocía.

-¿Me veo mal?-preguntó con vergüenza.

-No.-dijo volviendo en sí.-te vez decente.

Eso bastó para que su seguridad subiera hasta el cielo.

-Gracias por lo guapa Jefe.-dijo volviendo a su personalidad juguetona.

Ante el comentario, solo lanzó un chasquido, esa chiquilla sí que lograba molestarlo.-Andando.-ordenó.

¬3¬

POV LEVI

Hoy tenía que encontrarme con una pareja, los Bolt. De alguna manera sentía que conocía de algún lado ese apellido. Eran unos empresarios de talla mediana.

Dejé a Isabel encargarse de guardar las apariencias-le quité la correa y dejé que corriera a comer algo de la mesa y de paso me consiguiera algo a mí- en lo que yo charlaba con mis futuros clientes.

De entre la multitud venían dos hombres que ya pasaban los cincuenta por poco, ambos pelinegros y sofisticados. La señora era pequeña comparado con su esposo que amenazaba los 1.90, ella parecía algo incomoda casi nerviosa sin embargo su marido no dejaba su galante figura se viera afectada. Le hizo un ademan de irse y el señor se acercó a mí con sutileza.

-Un whisky.-pidió en la barra.- ¿Señor Ackerman desea algo de beber?

-Lo mismo.-contesté captando que quería confirmar mi identidad.- así que señor Bolt, escuche que necesita mis servicios.

Pronto el barman nos sirvió los tragos. El señor comenzó a relatar sus problemas.

Al parecer su hijo se había enredado hace algunos años con otro chico, los Bolt no era una familia que soportara la idea de la homosexualidad por lo cual se decidieron a tratar de separarlos por todos los medios posibles al final no lograron más que el odio de su prójimo. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad dejó su casa y se alejó con su pareja aunque esto significara irse sin ningún centavo en la bolsa. Con el tiempo se volvió periodista, peligrosa carrera que compartía con su amante.

Su hijo no sólo resultó ser gay, también ser uno de esos hombres que podía procrear terminó dando a luz a una hermosa niña. Aquella que podía ser la heredera de la familia, sin embargo el chico expresó que jamás dejaría que la pequeña viviera el infierno al que él había sido sometido y le negó el apellido Bolt al su congénita,

La felicidad se acabó cuando la muerte se arribó al hijo único de aquella prestigiosa familia.

Ellos sabían que el otro padre de su nieta no era una buena persona para criar a la niña. Con contactos y buenos abogados lograron quitarle a su padre la custodia de la pequeña, argumentando que su profesión era muy demandante y peligrosa para poder cuidarla. La niña llenó aquel hueco que una vez dejó su amado hijo, sus risas lograron devolverles la felicidad y calidez que tanto necesitaban, su vida era perfecta nuevamente, tanto que decidieron que no le harían lo mismo que a su hijo y que dejarían que su nieta creciera en un ambiente tranquilo que le proporcionara todo lo que necesitara.

Pero el padre optó por cambiar de trabajo y establecerse como una persona estable para tener a su hija con él, cosa que comenzaba a conseguir y en la próxima audiencia se decidiría si le regresaban a la nena.

Él no era una buena persona, eso lo tenían claro. Era un mercenario y hombre de mala muerte. Aterrados, decidieron conseguir para demostrar que él no era una persona de fiar y así nunca poder arrebatarles su felicidad nuevamente. Por eso necesitaban a alguien que desenmascara los más oscuros secretos de este joven. Anteriormente habían contratado un detective pero después de unos días renunció al empleo.

-¿Fue amenazado?-preguntó un poco perplejo.

-No.-contestó el señor Bolt.-lo siguió una noche que salía a trabajar con su compañero a un club, los encontró en una escena comprometedora e incluso hubo fotos pero dijo que él no se metía con el chico con el que estaba mi yerno.-comentó con el ceño fruncido.-he venido a buscarlo a usted, mis fuentes me han dicho que no se deja amedrentar fácilmente.

Si aquel sujeto era malo como pintaban, seguro estaba liado con un algún asesino o mafioso del país. Pero el no temía a esas cosas, es por eso que era de los mejores entre los mejores.

-Bien, tengo que obtener información para hundir a su yerno mientras está infraganti con este otro chico, nada complicado.-dijo tomando un poco.-una foto y nombres me ayudarían mucho.

El hombre rebuscó entre su costoso traje y sacó un sobre amarillo.

-Fue lo único que me dejó el otro detective-dijo entregándome el sobre.-él dijo que ningún detective cuerdo en toda la nación se atrevería a inmiscuir a este chico.-con cuidado saqué las fotos, aquellas imágenes tuvieron la capacidad de robarme el aliento, era Eren besándose apasionadamente con una cara conocida en una pista de baile.- Kirstein Jean, ese es el nombre de mi yerno, del otro chico aún desconozco su identidad.

Así que por eso sentía que conocía el apellido Bolt, era el esposo del chico cara de caballo con el que pasaba peleando Eren, era Marco el chico que era un santo.

Cobraba sentido que el detective huyera al ver a ese moreno. Desde el momento que Jeager pasó a ser Ackerman se encargó de que todos supiera, desde los barrios más bajos hasto los más sofisticados, que si deseaban conservar una vida tranquila e integridad física nunca debían poner una sola mirada o dedo sobre su esposo. Eren Ackerman no solo era protegido por su cónyuge, también gozaba de la simpatía de uno de los hijos de los Smith. Levi lo cuidaba entre las sombras y Erwin lo cuidaba en la luz.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-me preguntaron.-¿también se ha asustado?

-Lo estoy.-contesté recuperando la compostura.- claro que no me he asustado, pero ya lo ha oído, hundir a estos dos no será fácil. Dejando de lado el peligro, el dinero es la traba aquí.-susurro tratando de hacer que decline.

-Usted ponga un precio, yo soy capaz de quedarme en la ruina si esto significa no perder a mi nieta por alguien tan bajo.-contesta con decisión.-Este pobre viejo viene pidiendo un favor. La última decisión la tiene usted, si su respuesta es afirmativa ya sabe cual es mi número.

Dicho esto el señor se levantó, hizo un ademán y enseguida su esposa ya estaba caminando a su lado a la salida.

Miré mi vaso aún lleno a la mitad y suspiré con pesar. Me sentía bastante enojado, enojado por extrañar a Eren cuando a él no le costó ni dos días tirarse a otro chico, pero más enojado me sentía conmigo mismo que me molestaba por ese hecho. Necesitaba sacar todo esto que me carcomía el alma de alguna forma o terminaría explotando contra los inocentes.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Magnolia.- escuché un tipo a lo lejos llamar a mi mascota.-justo después de lo de Bran, no pensaba encontrarte por estos rumbos.

Al mencionar ese nombre ví a Isabel sacudirse, aunque solo fue cuestión de segundos para recuperarse y darle de largo como si aquel hosco sujeto no estuviera ahí.

-Me ignoras, zorra.-dijo tomándola del brazo de manera brusca.-quien te has creido, solo por verte un poco decente con esas ropas que seguro te la ha de haber comprado uno de tus amantes-

No terminó de hablar siquiera cuando ya lo había tirado de un puñetazo. No me importaba el sujeto, quizás una pequeña parte de mí lo hacía por defender a Isabel pero en el fondo lo que más quería era sacar todo el coraje que traía en su ser.

¬3¬

Habían llegado a casa como dos ebrios después del espectáculo dado en Sina. Incluso la pelirroja se había inmiscuido cuando otros hombres trataron de defender al tipo que la había insultado. Al final habían dejado a los tipos tumbados.

Iba Isabel con las zapatillas en las manos y el cabello hecho un lio iba cantando cosas incomprensibles. El pelinegro cargaba a duras penas a la chica, no porque le faltara fuerza sino que también iba pasado de copas su ropa era un desastre y apenas caminaba en línea recta.

-Debemoshh shegui shelebrando.-comentó con euforia.

-Y que celebraremos exactamente.-preguntó entre risas al ver a la castaña jugando con la botella vacía.

-Pueshhh que ganamos la pelea, Jefe.-paso en falso y casi caen ambos.-su casa o la  
mía.

-Idiota, estamos en mi casa.

-jaja tiene razón.-ser carcajeo.- pero no debería, usted eshh mi jefe.

-Pues como jefe te ordeno ir a mi casa

-Pervertido.

-Enana.

-Gruñón.

-Cabeza  
de tomate.

-Levicienta.

Después de cuarenta adjetivos calificativos más entraron a la gran casa del detective. Abrieron una botella de wisky de la colección del pelinegro para poder seguir su fiesta. Bebieron y bebieron sin descanso.

-Así que su ex lo dejó.-comenzó a conversar que Hanji lo había mencionado no había logrado sacarse la intriga de la mente.

-No me dejó, fue un acuerdo mutuo ¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario?-le miró  
molesto.

-Hanji-san.-se arrepintió de haber dicho aquel nombre al mirar la mirada furiosa y sedienta de venganza de su jefe.

-Está bien, ustedes ganan.-aceptó empinando la botella para acabar con el licor.-¡me dejó!

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón?-el alcohol les estaba sincerando, mañana al despertar seguro los haría sentir mal, pero aún así no se detuvo.

-Lo estas haciendo.-de alguna manera el alcohol ya no estaba tan bueno como minutos atrás, comenzaba a dejarle un escozor en la garganta que le lastimaba.-porque lo abandoné primero.

La chica hizo un gesto de no saber nada lo que dio tiempo a Levi a continuar.

-Su sonrisa siempre llenaba la casa, cual cuadro pintado por el mejor artista y su  
risa y charlas eran la mejor música para relajarme.-dijo sin importarle lo  
cursi que sonaba.- verlo sacando fotos a cada maldito objeto que veía, sus bromas idiotas pero que siempre me hacía reír.-se sintió el peor hombre del mundo.-pero un dia solo dejé de admirar lo que él era, el trabajo empezó a aumentar pero mi tiempo con él comenzó a disminuir, ya no salíamos, siempre que me decía algo, explotaba y pues no aguantó más y se fue.

Dio otro trago y sintió como una lágrima se derramaba por sus ojos era cálida, era  
aquella lágrima que no había derramado cuando él le pidió el divorcio, tampoco  
cuando se fue y ni cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a hacer una vida sin él.

El nunca lloraba, eso era muestra de debilidad, quién lo viera ahora se mofaría de que no podía contener ni una de aquellas gotas saladas. Su llanto era silencioso para no advertir a su acompañante, deseaba que el silencio fuera de una Magnolia dormida, no quería ser visto de esa manera.

Unos brazos lo llenaron de una calidez apacible, unos celosos brazos parecían querer protegerlo del dolor que sentía.

-Con todo respeto, su esposo fue un tonto, nunca debió alejarse de usted, Eren-san debió luchar porque lo suyo funcionara.-ella lloraba.-pero lo único que  
hizo fue escapar, es un cobarde. Cuando una relación falla es culpa de los  
dos, jamás de uno solo.-dijo con una cara de dolor.-pero le prometo que yo no lo haré

Ante las palabras el pelinegro la encaró, vio en esos ojos la llama de la determinación,  
ese verde puro, le estaba ofreciendo salvación.

Los sentimientos eran muchos, amor, dolor, tristeza, arrepentimiento, felicidad de  
aquellas dos personas y aquel contacto agridulce terminó por darle a ambos la  
tranquilidad y el consuelo que necesitaban.

¬3¬

Últimamente no se había sentido bien, no tenía nada de apetito. Se mareaba con frecuencia y estaba cansado la mayoría del tiempo. Al inicio pensó que eran cosas suyas, pero después de unos días sus compañeros comenzaron a preguntarle si se encontraba bien pues se le notaba extraños.

Eren era de las personas que no podían estarse quietos y ahora se la pasaba echado en su silla y a veces durmiendo. Tenía un apetito feroz y en esos días parecía que ver la comida era la cosa más repugnante del universo entero.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando convirtió el basurero de la sala de lounch en un contenedor de vómito, que vino como respuesta a la invitación a un aguacate relleno de atún. Justo en ese momento Nile lo envió directito al hospital a un chequeo completo, para evitar el infortunio de todos a la hora del almuerzo.

Eso lo lleva a ese momento de su vida, estar sentado frente a un hombre de bata blanca que leía minuciosamente el resultado de sus análisis. Ver como fruncía el ceño lo comenzaba a preocupar, el hombre no hablaba nada pero su rostro advertía malas noticias.

-¿Hay algo malo con mis resultados?-definitivamente si algo sucedía él quería saberlo.

En las películas cuando los doctores no hablaban significaba que lo peor estaba por venir.

-Señor Jaeger, necesito que se relaje y tome esto con la mayor calma posible.-sí, definitivamente no eran buenas noticias.

¬3¬

Los días en el laboratorio no podían ser más tranquilos, incluso esa tranquilidad presagiaba que algo malo se avecinaba o eso decían sus colegas. Armin no era un hombre supersticioso, era un hombre de ciencia, por lo cual no le debería asustar en lo más mínimo esas habladurías de vecindad.

Estaba por comenzar a leer su nuevo libro cuando su teléfono interrumpió.

-Aquí Arlert.-respondió en tono formal.

-_Armin te necesito_.-escuchó una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Eren?¿Qué te pasa?-contestó preocupado, su amigo se oía realmente mal.

-_Voy a morir.._.

* * *

**Buenas madrugadas **

**Gracias por sus comentarios (aunque esta vez fueron menos :() pues ustedes sigan pidiendo por más, no importa si es solo una persona, no me retiraré de escribir esta historia. Esta vez me demoré menos y seguí manteniendo 3k :) me siento orgullosa ya que la mayoría de las veces no logro escribir más de 2k por lo que espero seguir mejorando, con su apoyo también.**

**Yo sé que muchos odiaron el JeanxEren, Isabel no estará con Levi de forma romántica pero si será una manzana de la discordia, muy a su dulce y genialoso modo. Estoy planeando meter algunas parejas leves. **

**Esta vez no hubo mini historia pero la habrá en el siguiente cap donde todo se pondrá a piel de hormiga.**

**Contestar comentarios... **

**Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee: Definitivamente Isabel le recuerda un montón a Eren por sus formas tan infantiles que son, aunque la ve más como una mascota xD ya que siempre está detrás de él y sigue perfectamente sus instrucciones. Jean es punto y a parte en el solo ve seguridad y pasión(?). Gracias por leerme y por tu recomendación.**

**Hbl: Realmente no buscaba nada ostentoso para su encuentro, soy mu sencilla en esa parte ya que le da un poquitisimo de cordura a esta historia toda rara. Es bueno saber que mejoro en la redacción, mi segundo mayor problema. Digamos que tardaran pero a la vez no, Isabel es completamente unidireccional, ella ve a Levi como una figura de admiración y respeto. Jean si hará su luchita pero pues haber que pasa. Me tardé un poco menos que las veces anteriores y espero no tardar más de diez días hábiles entre cada publicación :) **

**Annyel: Me alegra que te guste mi historia :) me hace feliz que me sigas aún. Si que va a ver un reencuentro entre esa bola, pero todo a su tiempo, al igual que la razón por la que no están juntos ya, la contaré en una mini historia más adelante. Elegí a Jean porque con él interacciona Eren en la historia original, me agrada a veces esa aura que emanan :3 Farlan, te voy a ser sincera, lo olvidé cuando escribía pero aún no estoy tarde para recuperarlo (aunque no con Eren). Isa y Levi no estarán juntos, mi posición está firme respecto a eso (por ahora(?)). Espero tus comentarios futuros que me hacen crecer.**

**Estoy buscando un nombre para la hija de Jean, necesito de sus ideas porque eso de los nombres no se me da.**

**Besos :) leamonos otra vez.**


	5. Noticia

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, LeviX?, ErenxJean... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

**Noticias**

Después de no verse -de forma física- unos cuatro meses, nunca imaginó ser llamado por su mejor amigo de esa forma. Estaba realmente preocupado por la llamada que había tenido unos momentos atrás por lo cual no dudo ni dos segundos y salió en busca de encontrar al castaño.

Habían decidido verse en un café que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

-Me dirás lo que sucede.- dijo al ver que su amigo solo miraba el té que estaba frente en la mesa desde su llegada, sin decir alguna palabra.

Torció la boca, no tenía idea de cómo explicar lo que le había pasado momentos atrás en el consultorio, él era realmente malo para comunicarse con palabras por lo cual utilizó los hechos. Sacó de su chamarra un sobre blanco que tenían marcado el nombre de un laboratorio de alto prestigio y se los entregó.

El joven rubio no dudó en sacar los papeles y comenzar a leer, seguro que entendía el 75% de lo escrito ahí ya que él era bioquímico y estaba más que familiarizado con aquellas terminologías. Era un examen sanguíneo general del estado de Jea, pero no encontraba anormalidades en sus cifras, parecía bastante sano para su sorpresa hasta que llegó a una línea en particular...leyó reiteradas veces con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Estas embarazado?-preguntó casi afirmando la situación.

El moreno solo alcanzó a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

**Flash Back**

-¿Hay algo malo con mis resultados?-definitivamente si algo sucedía él quería saberlo.

En las películas cuando los doctores no hablaban significaba que lo peor estaba por venir.

-Señor Jaeger, necesito que se relaje y tome esto con la mayor calma posible.-sí, definitivamente no eran buenas noticias.

-Es algo malo ¿cierto?

-Pues depende de cómo lo quiera tomar.-dijo él con tranquilidad.- repita todos sus síntomas nuevamente.

-Mareos, náuseas matutinas, cansancio y recientemente vómito.-dije, el doctor preguntó si yo no tenía una idea de lo que podría tener. Pensé un poco y casi me da un infarto-cáncer.

El doctor soltó una amplia carcajada ante mi respuesta y cara llena de terror.

-No sea tan catastrofista señor Jeager, piense en otra cosa.-contestó.

-Gastritis.-negó nuevamente.- ¿Parásitos? eso debe de ser…

-Casi pero no.

-Oh por favor doctor, vengo a que me diagnostiquen no a jugar a las adivinanzas. Falta que me diga que estoy embarazado y que…

-Exacto.-sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-Está en cinta joven.-dijo el sonriendo.-felicidades.

-Espere.-dije mirándolo incrédulo.- ¿Cómo pasó esto?

-Pues no es de mi interés su vida sexual pero supongo que en su ano fue introducido un…

-No me refiero a eso.-solté sonrojado ante la facilidad de las palabras del de bata blanca.-puedo decir abiertamente que me gustan los chicos e incluso me casé con uno y que el sexo que practicamos era maravilloso pero crea cuando le digo esto, sé que va a sonar un poco irresponsable que lo diga, mi esposo y yo lo hacíamos sin protección al menos un 95% de las veces y nunca sucedió nada.

-No hay muchos estudios sobre el embarazo masculino señor Jeager pero algunos expertos afirman que no hay establecido una edad exacta en el cual comience la fertilidad en un hombre, algunos les viene antes y a otros después. Quizás la suya llegó hasta los veintitrés.-me explicó.

El seguía hablando sobre el tema y yo estaba más que aterrado por la noticia, es que no lo podía creer, que iba a hacer con un bebé y también con el padre.

-Tendrá un mes con días más-Lev-o con días menos.-Jean aquellos dos nombres vinieron a mi mente en un solo instante.

Había una posibilidad de un cincuenta, cincuenta por ambos hombres. Y un cien de que me mataran ambos.

-Le pasaré su expediente a Zoe, es una especialista médico e investigadora del tema, para que comience a tener un seguimiento de su embarazo.-dijo aquel hombre alzando la bocina del teléfono.

-¡NO!-grité colgando inmediatamente.-lo que quiero decir es que, mi padre es médico también y dirige un hospital por lo cual creo conveniente que él me encomiende a uno de sus colegas de confianza.-sonreí nervioso.

-Está bien, pero le sugiero que lo haga a la brevedad posible por el bien del bebé.-finalizó con seriedad.

El médico me felicitó una vez más por el nuevo inquilino y salí del lugar, sin rumbo y con la cabeza a punto de estallar.

**Fin Flash Black**

-Sé que Levi no es el hombre más dulce sobre la faz de la tierra pero seguro que no te matará porque vayas a darle un hijo-dijo el rubio dándole ánimos-no es tan inhumano.

-Digamos que hay una posibilidad de que Levi no sea el papá del bebé.-se atrevió a hablar.

Armin casi derrama su café ante las palabras, no se explicaba cómo era que su amigo le hubiera sido infiel a su esposo cuando el tipo era, con todo respeto, un celoso empedernido que no lo dejaba ni un momento. Incluso podía jurar que tenía vigilado día y noche al castaño.

-Nos divorciamos hace un mes.-confesó al imaginar los pensamientos de su amigo.-sé que me vas a odiar por haberle ocultado algo tan importante como esto pero no me sentía con el valor de contarlo a nadie.-agachó su mirada.

Escuchó una silla arrastrarse, seguro que Armin se iba. No esperaba comprensión, seguramente ahora el ojiazul se sentía traicionado y no quería saber nada de su persona, no lo culpaba de hecho el mismo ahora se sentía una basura. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza con ternura y cariño, seguido un abrazo le hizo alzar la vista.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, veras que todo se arreglará.-susurró con cariño el rubio y Eran comenzó a llorar.

Arlert no se sentía en la disposición de reclamarle algo, claro que se sentía ofendido pero a la vez también se dio cuenta que él había fallado al no darse cuenta de algo tan importante, es decir, Eren ya no hablaba tanto de su esposo como lo hacía antes y sus mensajes que se mandaban eran reducidos y hasta distantes; eso debió ser un indicativo de que algo pasaba en su vida. Seguro había sufrido un montón todo este tiempo, en silencio y solo, cargando sobre sus hombros esta carga inmensa. Ahora debía de actuar como un amigo de verdad y ayudarlo en todo lo posible.

-Gracias.-hipó.-no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Seguro no te hubieras graduado de la preparatoria.-bromeó.

Ya un poco más calmado le relató la historia de lo que había pasado con su matrimonio y con su vida hasta la actualidad omitiendo una parte en particular.

-Lamento todo lo que te ha ocurrido hasta ahora.-se disculpó.-pero tu dijiste que había otro candidato para ser el padre de esa criatura.-preguntó con curiosidad.

Comenzó a sudar ante tal cuestionamiento, seguro que Armin le agarraba a golpes.

-¿Por qué si sabes quién es el otro papá, verdad?-dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

-ElotropapáesJean.-dijo a velocidad de rayo y muy bajito con la esperanza de que no lo entendiera.

Y por tercera ocasión al bioquímico le da un infarto de la sorpresa.

-Estamos hablando del mismo Jean.-preguntó sin creerlo y el otro asintió.-Jean Kirstein, periodistas, cara de caballo, con el que no puedes estar encerrado en una habitación porque alguno termina con el ojo morado ¿Ese Jean?

-Si Ar, me acosté con ese sujeto.-contestó.-y si vas a enterarte de todo que sea completo, yo lo seduje y me gustó hacerlo.-confesó avergonzado.

Definitivamente hoy era un día lleno de sorpresas.

**¬3¬**

Jean Kirstein

Edad: 23 años.

Ocupación: Escritor en la revista Mil noches de Trost.

Estado civil: viudo.

Familia: esposo (muerto), madre, padre (ubicación desconocida), hija.

Observaciones: ninguna.

Se sentía frustrado, llevaba cerca de un mes siguiendo a este maldito sujeto cara de caballo y no había encontrado nada. Es verdad que tenía la limitante más grande que era que el sujeto lo conocía, también que en el último maldito mes había estado la mayoría del tiempo acompañado de su ex, otra cosa que lo frustraba de cierta manera.

Había buscado en su historial pero no había rastro alguno de que tuviera nexos con terroristas y cosas por el estilo. Lo más macabro que encontró fue que en preparatorio lo encontraron cogiendo con su novio en el laboratorio de biología pero fuera de eso nada. Ni multas, ni actas, tampoco deudas; estaba prácticamente limpio. Era un buen amigo que se reunía al menos una vez con los chicos que ya conocía de memoria Reiner, Bert, Ymir, Connie, etc.

Cuando salía con su hija era un padre impecable, amoroso y protector con ninguna actividad morbosa o agresiva contra la nena.

Sobre la relación el Eren Jeager no había encontrado nueva información. Solo algunos acercamientos sutiles por parte de los dos, caricias por debajo de la mesa y algún que otro beso fugaz robado por el más alto, todo tan espontaneo que no había podido tomar evidencia alguna.

Aun así no se rendía a no encontrar nada, porque nadie era tan normal en el mundo. Incluso él tenía un par de infracciones en su historial policiaco.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de acercarse a él sin levantar sospechas, por un momento pensó en enviar a Isabel pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea debido al historial de la joven. Hablando de la pequeña pelirroja, oyó el móvil sonar con aquella musiquita jodidamente molesta que la mujer había configurado para su número.

-Aquí Ackerman.-atendió.

-Jefe, ayuda...

**¬3¬**

Esperaba la llegada de su jefe mientras observaba aquel suceso.

Las llamas eran abrazadoras y lo consumían todo a su paso, la gente gritaba y corría en busca de escapar de aquel infierno que se había desatado en el edificio. El bullicio afuera era una melodía sinfónica tétrica que ambientaba el momento, el llanto, los gritos el sonido de la alarma de los bombero estaban en caos.

Ella solo miraba la que era su casa ser consumida por aquel enardecido fuego que se negaba a ceder ante los chorros de agua. No tuvo tiempo de sacar nada del apartamento más que su celular y bolso, todo ya estaba perdido y aun así no le importó, una huérfana como ella no tenía fotos ni algo significativo que aguardara en aquel lugar. Aquellas cosas materiales sin duda podrían ser compradas de nuevo.

Seguro que mañana no podría ir a trabajar hasta arreglar lo del seguro, tendría que encontrar otro hogar, ropa, muebles y… encontrar a ese maldito tipo para vengarse.

"_Para la flor más hermosa del jardín, mi adorada Magnolia" _

Era lo último que había leído antes de que comenzara todo ese embrollo. Por suerte pudo bajar por la escalera de emergencias cuando explotó el sitio.

Su pasado comenzaba a merodearla de nuevo pero huir ya no parecía una opción inteligente al mirar que esta vez gente inocente estuvo en peligro. Tenía que hacerse cargo de esto a la brevedad.

-¡Mocosa!-escuchó tras ella, era su jefe.

Se sentía apenada al ser encontrada en ese atuendo, con la cara llena de hollín y con olor a humo.

-Lamento haberle hecho venir hasta aquí por esto, debe disculparme Jefe.-dijo con su usual tono encantador.

Enseguida fue abofeteada, en definitiva su jefe estaba enojado.

-No seas idiota.-dijo revisando sus signos vitales y otras cosas.- ¿Estas herida en algún lado?-preguntó preocupado.

Algo hizo crik en su corazón ante las atenciones de aquel hombre, la fachada de chica valiente y tonta se desmoronó ante esas palabras llenas de preocupación. Ella nunca fue importante para nadie, ni su mamá la amó cuando ella nació… ella siempre pensó estar sola e incluso cuando pensó haber encontrado a alguien que la atesoraba le quitó lo más importante como mujer. Ahora venía este hombre con sus palabras brutas y derretía aquel muro que tanto trabajo le había costado reconstruir.

Sin remedio comenzó a llorar.

-Per…perdí mi hogar.-dijo entre sollozos.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir otra cosa escuchó un grito entre la multitud.

-¡Eren, estás loco!-gritó colérico un hombre.

Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes, no era muy común y todo se confirmó cuando miró como su jefe miraba a ese par de jóvenes como ella misma miraba a un hijo con su madre, con anhelo.

* * *

**Hola :) **

**Espero que les guste este capítulos, gracias por que ya esperaban la noticia del bebé, era muy obvio realmente, pero a que no saben de que manera se va a enterar su pelinegro favorito jajaja. Próximo capitulo habrá el desarrollo de una pareja nueva, papí y mamí causarán problemas y una Magnolia encerrada en el baño xD. Ya saben que si tienen dudas pueden preguntarme porque me hacen felices su comentarios :D, los responderé en el siguiente capitulo al igual que regresan las minihistorias (es que no he recuperado mi usb).**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. LLamas

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** A todas las personas que esperan con ansias mis actualizaciones, esas amantes del yaoi :).

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, ErenxJean y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

_La escuela se ha vuelto mi refugio, refugio de mi casa donde todo es perfecto, de la de mi vecino en donde soy solo un idiota, el refugio a la vida, donde puedo ser yo porque no hay ninguna consecuencia._

_Dan las siete con quince, la adorable y puntual profesora de matemáticas no parece querer aparecer, eso significa que los estúpidos -como yo les digo- han logrado su cometido, una semana sin matemáticas en lo que consiguen nuevo profesor. Después de lo que le hicieron no volvería a pisar este instituto, incluso yo no lo haría, me compadezco de ella ya que era una dulzura y pues tenía un lindo trasero. Con esta ya son cinco los profesores que han renunciado y seguro que el número seguirá aumentando ¿Razón? Simplemente la injusticia y corrupción ronda la escuela._

_Nuestro instituto es uno de los más caros que existen, aquí no pueden entrar cualquier persona, no solo hijos de empresarios multinacionales, también de gente brillante y personas artísticas puesto que se trata de crear a la élite del mañana, en mi opinión es una tontería. Pero por lo mismo que son niños mimados creen que pueden hacer lo que se les plazca y desafortunadamente el directo-un corrupto que todos sobornan- promueve ello. Molestan a los profesores, dañan las instalaciones, abusan de los demás y son unos ineptos en todo lo que hay, son escorias simplemente. Al menos mis amigos son buenas personas._

_Yo provengo de una familia que es respetada en el campo de la medicina e investigación, papá es un médico afamado, y mi dulce y loca madre es científica, tristemente yo no heredé el genio de ninguno de los dos y soy un chico promedio, incluso mi hermana adoptiva Mikasa que es menor por diez años es más lista que yo._

_Cómo no vemos que la profesora vaya a venir a darnos clases optamos por comenzar a guardar nuestras cosas para ir un rato a la cafetería a tomar algo. Pero justo al levantarnos la puerta se abre de golpe, es nuestro calvo, gordo y corrupto director con su costoso traje y corbata ajustada._

_-Lamento arruinar sus planes de huir, jóvenes.-dice el viejo ese, los demás apenas le prestan atención.-sabrán que la profesora Ral entregó su renuncia el viernes después de su clase.-escucho las risas de los idiotas que le hicieron pasar el mal trago a la señorita.-pero por suerte ella mandó a un sustituto.-las gárgolas se callan al saber que no tendrán su tan ansiosa semana de vacaciones.-espero que le den una buena bienvenida a su nuevo profesor, como lo han hecho siempre._

_Escucho un poco de sarcasmo en su voz. ¿Escuché bien, ha dicho profesor, varón, hombre? Si algo tiene ese Walton es que también es un pervertido, los últimos tres profesores han sido mujeres jóvenes y bonitas, hay algo malo aquí._

_El da la orden de paso y la puerta se abre._

_-"que alguien me mate ahora mismo".-digo por dentro al ver a la figura que está entrando por la puerta._

_Piel de porcelana, cabello negro con ese riguroso corte estilo militar, ojos olivo e inusualmente bajito._

_-Buenos días.-dice él con un tono apático.- mi nombre no les interesa y mi apellido menos, lo único importante es que le voy a dar matemáticas y punto ¿Alguna duda?-pregunta y por un momento el salón parece desolado._

_Más de uno baja la mirada para poder enfocarlo, lleva un pantalón negro ajustado con una camisa blanca remangada, cambiando su habitual pañuelo por una corbata a juego con el pantalón. Una escuela como lo es la nuestra jamás dejaría entrar a un profesor vestido así, pero él se ve jodidamente bien, no parece fuera de lugar._

_-Los dejo para que se conozcan.-sonríe con malicia Walton y sale de escena._

_Nadie dice nada, es como si su mirada hubiera congelado la sangre de todos. Al no obtener respuesta alguna voltea al pizarrón y comienza a escribir las reglas evaluativas. Miro a los chicos y parecen intimidados; las mujeres son un caso diferente, ni por un segundo alejan los ojos de su figura y más de una se ruboriza._

_Cuando en la pizarra aparece "100% exámenes" parece hacer salir del trance al grupo. Comienzan las quejas, las majaderías, silbidos y obscenidades a las que estoy acostumbrado pero no parece causarle incomodidad alguna a la figura del frente. Un chico osado, hace una bola de papel y se la lanza -es Tomas del equipo del béisbol- directo a la cabeza.-qué coño, es que tiene ojos en la espalda.-pienso al ver como mueve ligeramente la cabeza y evade como si nada el papel._

_-Bien mocosos, yo no sé qué tipo de profesores hayan tenido antes de mí y si estos les permitían hacer lo que quieran, eso eran ellos porque aquí dentro del salón yo soy la autoridad, no soy paciente y mucho menos amigable, mi sueldo no es lo suficientemente alto para que yo tenga que hacer algo como ello, así que ustedes decidirán si quieren llevar las cosas por la paz o hacer de las dos horas que tenemos por cuatro días sean un verdadero infierno._

_Muchos tiemblan ante aquellas palabras maléficas, yo en cambio estoy fascinado por la forma en la que han sido dominados esos tipos, es como si me atrajera esa salvaje personalidad de domador ¿dije atraer? Quiero decir admiración, admiración a su capacidad de control._

_No debería sorprenderme si yo también soy parte de ese círculo de bestias que han sido domadas por ese cazador. Rezo porque no me haya reconocido, porque ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de mi presencia- rayos- maldigo cuando sus ojos se conectan conmigo, el sonríe de medio lado.-¿qué planeas ahora?- pienso al ver la expresión maléfica, esa misma que usa cuando me hace limpiar el baño con un minúsculo cepillo de dientes._

_-Tú.-me señala.-el retrasado que piensa ser invisible.-todos ríen ante el comentario.- serás el encargado en mi clase; tarea, lecturas, asistencia y lo que yo quiera mandarte ¿Entendido?_

_Ni siquiera esperó a mi contestación cuando comenzó a dar su clase._

**_¬3¬_**

_Era la hora del almuerzo, todos salieron alborotados como animales salvajes que habían sido liberados de un largo cautiverio._

_Miró al pelinegro doblar por la esquina de los pasillos y supo lo que tenía que hacer, inventó haber olvidado algo en el salón y dijo que debía regresar por ese algo. Le costó un montón hallar a ese hombre, es que era alguna clase de fantasma, no se había tardado casi nada y el azabache había desaparecido. Miró por la ventana y lo encontró en la sombra de un árbol leyendo tranquilamente, ahora si no iba a dejarlo escapar._

_-Se supone que eras masajista.-reprochó el joven con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Qué haces dando clases de matemáticas?_

_Fue ignorado de manera olímpica por el pelinegro, eso aumento la irá en de ojos jade. Con rabia le arrebató su libro para que de una vez por todas le hiciera caso._

_-Eso es mío, mocoso.-señaló el pequeño objeto, el moreno lo miró con cara de exigir la respuesta a su pregunta.- ¿Es que no puedo ser un masajista que sus tiempos libres da clases de matemáticas?-respondió con ironía._

_-Claro… y también eres barman en un bar ¿Cierto?-contestó con sarcasmo._

_-Pero solo los viernes._

_Ahí iba la limitada paciencia de Eren._

_-¡No te conformas con torturarme por las tardes, ahora lo harás a tiempo completo!-reclamó con odio.-maldito enano._

_Ese insulto bastó para hacer que Eren terminara en el piso, de manera rápida el más bajo se puso sobre él, creando en él una gran sorpresa. Ni siquiera le importó estar al aire libre, ni tampoco en una escuela. A Levi esas cosas le tenían sin cuidado._

_-Yo hago lo que quiera, cuando quiera.-habló Levi, Eren desvió la mirada al sentir su cercanía.-no vengas a querer controlarme que yo a ti no te debo cuentas.-tomó su barbilla para que lo mirase._

_Esa vista del muchacho, avergonzado y vulnerable le removió algo dentro de su cuerpo. Una agradable sensación se formó en su estomago cuando miró aquellos carnosos labios, sintió un fuerte impulso por besarlos de una manera desenfrenada. Poco a poco fue acercándose._

_Eren por otro lado sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar, esa cercanía lo volvía loco pero a la vez quería estar más y más cerca. Al ver como unos labios se aproximaron a los suyos cerró con fuerza los ojos. El tiempo que los separaba parecía eterno y su mundo dejó de existir._

_Justo antes de poder llegar a la gloría la campana sonó._

_-Estás celoso.-dijo recobrando la compostura._

_-¡Claro que no estoy celoso!-contestó colérico el castaño.- ¿quién podría estarlo?_

_Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, nunca había cruzado tal cosa por su cabeza y ahora parecía que tenía sentido. Además de que cayó en cuenta que había deseado ser besado por ese maldito enano._

_Vio como el mayor se levantó, no sin antes quitarle su libro, y se sacudió la ropa para comenzar su regreso al instituto._

_-No te preocupes, tu eres mi favorito.-se despidió, dejando al adolescente con graves cuestionamientos en su cabeza sobre lo que acababa de pasar._

Llamas

-¡Eren, estás loco!-gritó colérico un hombre.

Esa voz chillona podía ser reconocida por cualquiera, volteó y vio como Arlert le gritó a su ex que se alejaba corriendo a gran velocidad directo al infierno que estaba en frente a ellos. Tanto era el caos que los bomberos y policías no notaron a Eren entrar a las llamas. Su corazón se agitó al ver esa acción tan impulsiva del castaño- idiota-murmuró y sus comenzaron a moverse por inercia.

-¡Jefe!-le tomó de la mano la chica de cabello rojo-no pensará en…

-¡Ese maldito suicida!-un hombre con una velocidad increíble se abrió paso.-¡Armin cuida de esto!-apenas si le dio tiempo de responder cuando una mochila y una chaqueta le cayeron con fuerza.

Frunció el ceño y de una manera brusca aventó a Isabel para que lo soltara, tal fue su fuerza que hizo a la chica caer de espaldas. Ni siquiera le tomó importancia, comenzó la carrera para salvar al moreno. Se sintió realmente mal, al no reaccionar antes y evitar que entrara, por haber tardado por un instante cuando el otro sujeto no dudó ni solo segundo en ir a salvar a Eren.

-_**Y usted señor Levi, jura proteger a Eren.**_-esas palabras vinieron a su mente cuando corría a gran velocidad.-_**en la salud…**_-era literalmente un horno estar dentro del edifico.- _**y en la enfermedad...**_.-no necesitaba jurarlo, él lo iba a hacer siempre.-_**hasta que la muerte los separe**_.-Eren lo miraba ansioso por su respuesta.-_**acepto**_.-Contestó con seriedad y gallardía, así firmó ese contrato que uniría sus vidas, ese contrato de amor.

Escuchó movimiento en la parte de arriba. Tenía que darse prisa, el lugar se caería al paso con el cual avanzaban las llamas.

**¬3¬**

Iba caminando con Armin mientras platicaban sobre el nuevo ser que se formaba en su interior. Cuando un estallido llamó la atención de ambos chicos, la gente huía despavorida en busca de alejarse lo más posible del fuego, el rubio le sugirió que deberían de hacer lo mismo. y casi cuando iba a retirarse escuchó la voz alarmada de una mujer que era detenida por un par de bomberos, al parecer su hija seguía dentro de aquel ardiente sitio. Nadie podía ser tan desalmado como para abandonar a una pequeña a su suerte, pero al percatarse de que los cuerpos de protección no hacían nada, se llenó de rabia.

Su amigo que sólo miraba la escena con tristeza volteó su rostro al suyo, enseguida supo que estaba pasando por aquella cabeza temeraria. Inmediatamente intentó detenerlo pero su intento fue en vano porque su amigo ya se había alejado.

Escuchó la voz de Armin llamarlo una y otra vez, pero no le importó ni un poco, en su mente solo estaba la idea de salvar a esa pequeña.

-¡Mamá!-escuchó grito lastimoso.-¡Ayuda!-eso le fue suficiente para guiarse hasta la pequeña.

Al menos sabía que estaba con vida.

El número 316 indicó el inicio de los gritos.

-¡¿Alguien está ahí?!-gritó para asegurarse.

-¡Sí! la manija está caliente y trabada, las ventanas también ¿usted va a ayudarme?-preguntó con temor al recordar cómo la gente del edificio ignoró sus llamadas.

-Claro, pero necesito que te hagas para atrás porque voy a tumbar la puerta.-comenzó a sentirse mareado al instante.-dime cuando ya estés lista.

La pequeña hizo caso rápidamente y se ubicó donde la puerta no pudiera dañarla al caer.-¡lista!-alzó la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchada.

Alzó su pie y de una certera patada logró derrumbar aquel trozo de manera caliente, miró a una niña de ocho años de cabello negro.-no ahora, mierda.-pensó al ver el piso moverse. Cayó de rodillas, seguro que el humo le estaba provocando aquello. La niña al verlo en ese estado corrió a socorrerlo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó alarmada, trató de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero fue inútil.

Escucharon la estructura tronar.

-Vete.-habló con dificultad.-baja las escaleras, la entrada está libre.

-¡No! no puedo dejarte aquí, tú has venido a salvarme y pienso abandonarte.-chilló la nena.

-Si los dos morimos aquí.-tosió un poco.- seguro que no habrá valido la pena que viniera.-pero la pequeña no quería dar su brazo a torcer.-piensa en tu mamá, ella está allá afuera llorando por ti.-tan pronto como esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos le hicieron temblar.- corre, corre tan fuerte como te sea posible y ve con ella, hazlo por mí.-le sonrió.

Con el corazón contraído, la niña obedeció a aquel chico moreno pero antes de llegar a las escaleras un trozo de la estructura cayó sobre su pequeño ser.

Eren estaba desesperado, estaba prácticamente inmóvil, seguro que perdería la conciencia en cualquier segundo. De lo único que se lamentó en ese instante fue de no poder haber sido capaz de salvarla, pero fuera de eso se sintió en paz. Tuvo una buena vida, padres amorosos y buenos amigos; puedo conocer el amor, conoció a Levi y también... su mente hizo "click".

-No puedo rendirme.-tocó su vientre, no era solo él ahora también tenía una vida en su interior a la cual debía proteger, pensó en la mujer que lloraba y que pasaría si él estuviera en esa situación.

Se puso de pie y fue a donde la pequeña para poder mover los pedazos de edifico que la aplastaban. El era Eren Jeager y no conocía la palabra darse por vencido, él daría todo lo que pudiera hasta su último aliento.

El lugar crujió con gran fuerza, todo parecía en cámara lenta, el techo sucumbió sobre ambos.

-Ahora sabes porque te digo suicida.-una silueta fue más rápida que los escombros y logró tomar a ambos y evitar que fueran aplastados.-siempre queriendo ser el héroe, maldito bastardo.-se burló el castaño.

Eso fue lo último que fue capaz de presenciar el moreno antes de caer inconsciente.

Las escaleras se desmoronaron sin misericordia frente a ellos. Genial, ahora los tres estaban atrapados, al fondo del pasillo divisó una ventana que quizás podría ser su salvación, aunque no podría con los dos bultos al estar en la segunda planta. Se mordió el labio inferior, tendría que dejar a uno o todos morirían, negó ante la idea descabellada y trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa sin éxito. Era la única opción pero no podía, él era el padre de una niña pero tampoco se atrevería a abandonar al chico por el cual comenzaba a albergar sentimientos.

-¡Eren!-una voz de la primera planta lo sorprendió, es que no podía ser tan irónica su situación.

-¡Levi, estamos arriba pero las escaleras se han hecho mierda y no puedo bajarlos!-le gritó al pelinegro.- ¡¿Algún plan? porque solo puedo escapar con alguno de los dos!-gritó con desesperación.

A Levi solo le vino una sola opción a la cabeza.

-¡Lanza a Eren!-debía de estar jugando, eran dos pisos, no iba a lograr atraparlo.- ¡no estoy jugando Kirschtein, no lo voy a dejar ir, no esta vez!-gritó con decisión.

Era una apuesta a la suerte, sin embargo no había otra cosa a la cual apostar. Que dios los proteja.

-¡Si algo le pasa te juro que te mataré!-dijo dejando caer al chico.

Sonrió ante la amenaza patética del joven, él mismo moriría antes de que dejara que algo dañara a SU Eren.

Miró a su masculina figura caer, sus cabellos alborotados por la caída y su semblante inconsciente. Como si sus brazos fueran hechos especialmente para acunar a ese chico, encajaron con el moreno aunque la fuerza con la que lo hizo, fue suficiente para llevarlos a ambos al suelo.

-¡Lo tengo ¿Cómo piensas salir de aquí?!-preguntó alarmado.

-¡Llévatelo, yo ya sé cómo voy a salir de esta!

Levi estrechó a Eren, Jean a la pequeña; ambos corrieron con destino a la libertad.

**¬3¬**

Armin no sabía qué hacer, nadie se dignaba a entrar para salvar los que seguían dentro, temió lo peor.

¡Crash! una ventana explotó dejando salir a Jean por ella, llevaba un pequeño bulto en brazos, enseguida supo que ese no era su amigo. Sus lágrimas salieron al ver como el edificio se desplomó de manera colosal.

-¡Jefe!- una llorosa pelirroja comenzó a llorar.

Era tan trágico, mil y un reclamos salieron de su cabeza de ambos, muchas de ellas con respecto a haberlos dejado marchar.

-No tienes que gritar, puedo escuchar perfectamente.-habló con marcado enojo.

Entre la nube de ceniza y desesperación divisaron una silueta. Era Levi que traía a Eren en sus brazos, inconsciente pero aún así lo traía y eso era lo único que le importó al rubio.

Volvió a desobedecer a su jefe, Magnolia gritó para que los servicios médicos corrieran a socorrer a ese par de hombres. Los hombres de azul sin perder un segundo fueron a su auxilio, primero revisando al moreno.

-Solo está inconsciente, nada grave.-les dijo un paramédico.-seguro que despierta de momento a otro.

Jean que apenas había logrado librarse del círculo de masas que lo rodeaban, después de haber salido tan heroicamente con la niña, muchos comenzaron a felicitarlo por sus valerosas acciones. Lo más difícil fue librarse de los periodistas. Dejó a la niña en brazos de su amada madre, la señora solo pudo expresar su infinito agradecimiento que nunca podría recompensar.-solo no vuelva dejarla sola y estaré más que satisfecho.- reprochó el castaño.

-¡Jamás!-contestó la señora.

Se fue al lugar que más le preocupaba. Vio como aquel azabache sostenía la mano de Eren, con fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado mientras le miraba con una mirada de ternura y amor. Sintió revolverse el estómago, no eran celos, era enojo. Llevaba tiempo sintiendo aquel sentimiento en su persona desde que vio como la luz que emanaba el suicida comenzaba a opacarse, de sus sonrisas falsas y de sus "lo siento, pero Levi se molestará" a las salidas del grupo. Apretó los dientes y le propinó un puñetazo.

-Bastardo.-dijo Levi escupiendo sangre, pero aún así no le devolvió el golpe, solo le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y de advertencia.

Armin suspiró con un poco de preocupación. No sabía cuál era el motivo para que Kirschtein golpeara al más bajo y seguro que el pelinegro no sabía de la intima relación que tuvieron aquellos castaños, ahora no quería ver lo que se hacían esos dos cuando descubrieran que alguno de esos dos sería padre del hijo que Eren tenía ahora creciendo en su vientre.

Si, Eren no la tendría fácil esta vez.

**¬3¬**

Porque la gente se empeña en interrumpir sus mañanas de esa manera. Estaba bebiendo su taza de café matutina cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta. No tuvo más opción que atender él mismo, Isabel se estaba duchando así que no podría mandarla.

Desde el incidente del incendio dejó que la muchacha se quedara en su casa mientras encontraba un nuevo departamento, también en lo que arreglaba lo del seguro. La casa era innecesariamente grande para él solo, además de que la obligaba a hacerle su desayuno, comida y cena –ya que él olvidaba comer en ocasiones- a cambio del hospedaje. También traer el trabajo a casa era más cómo que hacerlo en la oficina, que podía decir, amaba lo que hacía.

La mujer resultó ser una excelente asistente/alumna/mascota, más de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio. No era ordenada pero tampoco floja, sabía hacer un montón de cosas y de manera muy eficiente.

Llegó a la puerta y miró por el ojillo, sus músculos se tensaron al ver a dos castaños en la puerta, Grisha y Carla.

-Levi, corazón, pude olerte a ti, a tu detergente, a tu colonía y a tu taza de café desde que llegaste hasta la puerta así que abre de una vez por todas.-habló Carla con delicadeza.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacían sus ex suegros ahí, de hecho ni siquiera sabía porque no fueron a golpearlo al enterarse del divorcio. Con un poco de miedo –porque Grisha y Carla Jeager podrían convertirse hasta en asesinos seriales cuando de su único hijo se trataba- pero como todo un hombre les dio paso a su hogar.

-Carla, yo…-empezó una conversación.

-Tú, nada.-se apresuró la mujer.- llama a Eren de una vez por todas, mira que hablar con su madre con puros mensajes durante el último medio año me ha hecho enfadar un montón.-comentó con molestia.-luego veo la tele y los veo en el noticiero de las diez, mi niño inconsciente y en una ambulancia.-finalizó con drama.

-Eren no…

Cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, su ex esposo no les había dicho a sus padres de su reciente divorcio y tampoco estaba viviendo con ellos. Le había mentido, el había dicho que se quedaría con Carla hasta conseguir un lugar y ahora resulta que todo fue un vil engaño. Si no estaba con sus suegros ¿Dónde se quedaba? La imagen del tipo cara de caballo le vino a la mente y apretó su mandíbula con coraje.

-¿Está en el baño?-preguntó el hombre.

¿Baño? ¡Isabel estaba ahí! Maldición, no podía dejar que vieran que tenía a una mujer ahí.

-No, Eren está trabajando.- mintió.

-No sabía que Eren trabajaba los domingos.-tan perspicaz como siempre, Grisha no era nada tonto.

-Algo salió mal con la imprenta, ya sabe cómo es él y sus fotografías, tienen que salir perfectas.-dijo el azabache alzando los hombros a lo que el hombre de lentes sonrió.

-Bien.-interrumpió la mujer.- llámale y dile que su madre es más importante que eso y que regresa a casa ya mismo.-sentenció.

Asintió.

Subió con la excusa de ir por su móvil para llamarlo cuando en realidad fue hasta el baño y pasó el pistillo a la puerta.-Mocosa, cállate y quédate ahí un rato.-ordenó Levi.

-¡Hijo, tu móvil está en la barra de la cocina!-le informó la mujer.

Ya habían dado dos tonos y Eren no se dignaba a atender. Miró el reloj y vio que faltaban cuarto paras las ocho, seguro que el muy flojo seguía dormido.-"_Contesta"_.-pensó.

-_¿Qué quieres tan temprano Levi?-_atendió del otro lado al momento que daba un gran bostezo.

-Mocoso.-dijo con amor.-deja el trabajo ahora, que tus padres nos han venido a visitar y al parecer Carla no está nada feliz.-actuó-apresúrate.-susurró.

La llamada automáticamente se cortó, seguro que había entendido perfectamente lo que sucedía.

Que la vida los protegiera de Carla y Grisha Jeager.

* * *

**Hola**

**Chan, chan, chan! la magía fluyó por mis dedos esta vez y superé mis expectativas para el largo del capitulo porque hice once hojas de work :DD soy tan feliz. Fue bastante complicado cuando escribía quien iba a ir a salvar a Eren, primero pensé en Levi (cómo ya es obvio) pero después pensé en Jean (porque... pues nada más) pero no estaba segura por lo cual mejor los mandé a los dos, al final estuvo parejo esto de la salvadera. Sí, Eren es un demente al correr al fuego embarazado pero que esperaban, es Eren después de todo (no de a gratis se ganó el apodo).**

**Creo que a ustedes no les gusta que conteste sus reviews u.u porque siempre que digo que los voy a contestar, no comentan tanto como lo hacen usualmente u.u.**

**Mamá y papá han llegado y prometen poner en aprietos a estos dos, Isabel se quedará encerrada? alguien notó algo importante respecto a Jean? jujuju pues tendrán que esperar a la siguiente semana. Los días de actualización serán en periodos de una o dos semanas (antes si me llega la señora inspiración xD) y con fecha de domingo, lunes o martes.**

**Ya sé que prometí otra pareja pero pues... será para el siguiente o el siguiente pero de esos no pasan ¿Alguien ya tiene idea de cual será?**

**No olviden comentar sus opiniones :)**

**Annyel: Lamento decepcionarte D:, esta vez no has atinado (al menos por el momento). Aún pienso en la paternidad del bebé, mucho requete harto porque pienso (en mi humilde opinión) que las cosas no siempre pueden salir perfectamente bien, pero bueno eso se sabrá más adelante (cuando yo misma me haya aclarado). Saludos y espero los comentarios para este capi.**

**Fujoshiff: me alagan tus palabras, gracias (pero no quiera que murieras haha porque sino quien leería). Eso de dejar en suspenso me agrada (aunque odio cuando me lo hacen a mí xD) espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que te haya sorprendido :) claro que veras más, mucho más!**

**Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, ErenxJean, Arminx?... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Aclaraciones **

-Dialogo y narración normal.-

-_"Pensamientos"_.-en comillas e itálicas.

-**_Recuerdos._-**negrita e itálicas.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

_El mejor amigo_

_Hoy se casa una de las personas que más atesoro de la vida, mi mejor amigo Eren. Él es una persona explosiva y rebelde, demasiado impulsiva también por lo cual ahora me siento mortificado por su capacidad para meterse en problemas. El fue mi primer amigo, recuerdo como me salvaba de los chicos que me molestaban en el preescolar, es que siempre he tenido un rostro muy parecido al de una chica y solían molestarme con ello. Pasábamos todos los días platicando y jugando de muchas cosas diferentes, ambos éramos confidentes inseparables y de alguna extraña manera sin quererlo un día se convirtió en mi primer amor._

_No puedo siquiera describir que tan difícil han sido todos estos años, tener que fingir que solo lo quiero como un hermano es mucho para mi corazón, sin embargo prefiero mil veces eso a tener que alejarme de él o tener su desprecio. Siempre pensé que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de que entre nosotros hubiera una relación, y es que no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta lo heterosexual que era Eren, siempre jugando a curiosear entre los escotes y faldas de las chicas. Por ello decidí resignarme, a ser ese amigo, ese hermano que siempre está con él cuando más lo necesite._

_Ahora me siento como un grandísimo tonto al estar colocando la rosa en su traje ceremonial, así es, él va a casarse y con otro hombre ¿Gracioso?_

_Lo miro todo nervioso, al borde del colapso emocional y me hace sentir cierta melancolía por lo que pudo ser. Si hubiera tenido un poco de valor y haberlo intentado posiblemente sería yo quien ahora estaría a su lado en este momento, ahora es tarde y sé que ya no puedo hacer nada más que sentarme y desearle toda la felicidad que pueda tener._

_-Eren.-le llamo casi en un susurro que a sus oídos llega de manera clara y concreta._

_Lo sé y aún así duele tanto dejarlo marchar rumbo al altar, con otra persona._

_-Sí, Arm...-no dejo que me termine de nombrar y me aferro a él._

_Es tan alto, su aroma me inunda y siento como mis ojos se llenan de la impotencia que tengo en ese momento._

_-Te quiero.-le digo, temblando al borde del llanto._

_-Y yo a ti Armin, eres como mi hermano y lo sabes.-responde con sinceridad._

_Por un momento deseo que él se dé cuenta del contenido romántico de mis palabras, que atesorara el valor del cual me he armado para poder decirle mis sentimientos, pero no lo hace, solo me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Hundo mi cara en su pecho y siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, me estrechan con una ternura infinita y fraternal, tan amable que me hace conservar la compostura, no puedo arruinarle su boda._

**_…_**

_Camina hasta el que será su amor toda la vida, yo estoy a un costado, no es de extrañar que sea el padrino, veo como los nervios de hace un momento se han esfumado y son reemplazados por una seguridad, pero su mirada no se percata ni por un momento de la mía sino está centrada en aquella baja figura vestida de gala para la ocasión._

_Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi columna y lo veo, un hombre tras el futuro esposo de Eren, alto, fuerte, gallardo e imponente que me mira con un deje de curiosidad. Enseguida se rompe el contacto en el cual se han visto inmiscuidos nuestros ojos por mi mejor amigo, así es mejor._

_Todo la ceremonia transcurre, yo solo me quedo ahí sonriendo y soportando el martirio._

_Estoy cansado. Las fotos, los saludos, el baile, pero sobre todo, el largo discurso que he tenido que dar para Eren y Levi donde les deseo la felicidad en sus días sobre la tierra, me has dejado más que agotado. Sé que Levi vio a través de mis vacías palabras pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo, puede irse al infierno si quiere y no me importaría. Aquello hace que sienta asco de mí mismo, que pensaría mi abuelo de mis impuros pensamientos._

_Veo una copa y me siento tentado a beber, aun cuando estoy consciente de que soy muy joven para hacerlo, nadie me dirá nada al respecto y de eso estoy seguro, después de todo es un día de festejo. No puedo más y la acerco a mis labios, siento el sabor amargo pasar de mis labios a mi boca y posteriormente a mi garganta -es inusualmente liberador- sin más remordimiento empino toda mi copa._

_-¡Hey! hay que tomarlo con calma.-escucho una voz tras de mí.- ¿Bebiendo por mal de amores?-tiemblo ante la sugerencia, me sonrojo como un niño que ha sido descubierto en plena fechoría._

_Por fin me atrevo a voltear, es aquel hombre de brillantes ojos azules. Lleva el traje ya descompuesto, no me sorprende, el saco sobre su hombro izquierdo y veo en su mano libre una botella nueva de lo que parece ser vino._

_-De eso nada.-respondo de manera tajante.-lo insinúa por..._

_El me mira fijamente y sonríe señalando el lugar, miro más lugares en el salón y están contadas personas en el. Me sorprende mi propia capacidad de estar distraído, se han ido todos y no me he dado cuenta, incluso Grisha con Carla y la pequeña Mikasa han vuelto a su hogar._

_Sin mi permiso toma uno de los lugares a mi lado._

_\- No tienes la fachada de ser un bebedor, me lo dice tu cara angelical.-destapa la botella de vino y sirve ese líquido embriagador.-puedo apostar incluso que hoy ha sido tu primera vez tomando alcohol.-me extiende una de las copas._

_-Y aun así me ofrece una copa.-agarro la pieza de cristal sin ninguna duda.-usted resulta ser muy asertivo-le doy a entender que tiene razón en cada aseveración._

_-Me lo han dicho mucho.-hacemos chocar nuestras copas como si fuera una especie de brindis.-no me trates de usted, me haces sentir realmente viejo, soy Erwin Smith padrino y mejor amigo de Levi.-toso, no precisamente por la rapidez con la cual he bebido sino al escuchar el nombre de ese hombre._

_-Yo debo respeto a mis mayores, mucho gusto señor Smith.-el hace una mueco ante el honorífico y de alguna manera eso me complace.-Soy Armin Arlert, padrino y mejor amigo de Eren.-me presento de igual forma._

_Eso da pie a una conversación fluida acompañada por una serie de copas. Al final le cuento de mi mal de amores como si fuera una mujer quejumbrosa, claro que sin mencionar los nombres de los recién casados, temeroso de que se burle de mí, al final no lo hace sino al contrario me da consejos y palabras de aliento._

_Me pierdo ante cada palabra que sale de su boca, es culto en todo el sentido de la palabra, en ningún momento deja morir la charla ciencia, política, religión, romance, ese hombre sabe más de lo que aparenta y de lo que muchos sabrían a esa edad. Al parecer es un abogado junto a Levi, son una clase de socios por lo que puedo entender._

_Uno de los meseros nos hace volver a la realidad, en el salón solo estamos nosotros dos, frunzo el ceño al ver que incluso mis amigos se han largado dejándome aquí, aunque la mayoría debe estar ya con su respectiva pareja. Me levanto y siento de manera pronta el efecto del alcohol en mi cerebro, no tengo idea de cuánto he bebido. Trato de dar un paso y pierdo inmediatamente el equilibrio, termino sobre aquel hombre, me permito verlo más de cerca y no solo eso, también tocarlo y sentirlo bajo mis palmas. Su piel de su rostro es suave al tacto, seguro es porque se ha rasurado para la ocasión mi mirada, subo un poco más, sus pómulos son muy agradables a la vista._

_-Es tu manera de seducir a las personas.-preguntó con gracia._

_-¡No!-podía sentir mis orejas arder ante tan alarmante suposición, traté de ponerme de pie pero mis conexiones nerviosas parecen estar desconectadas ya que no podía pararme._

_-Seguro que no puedes volver así a casa.- tomó mi rostro con sus enormes manos.-vamos a mi casa, duermes un rato, te duchas y listo, nadie sabrá que el buen Armin ha bebido hasta perder el juicio.-susurra como si fuera algo cómico._

_\- No he perdido el juicio, no voy a ir con usted a ningún lado porque no lo conozco.-le reprocho._

_-Nos hemos conocido antes.-afirma antes.-incluso hemos chocado copas y me has hablado de que te han roto el corazón, pienso que es suficiente._

_Lucho contra sus palabras, él es tan bueno con ellas y al final soy arrastrado a su casa-mansión a pasar la noche. Sugiere que tome un baño pero me niego yendo directamente a la cama - aprovecho y le lanzo mis zapatos con la intención de pegarle- el alcohol me hace portarme rebelde. Trato de sacarme la camisa pero mis botones no ceden, escucho una carcajada y Erwin se desliza hasta mí para ayudarme con mi camisa quien en segundo la ha sacado sin problema alguno._

_Es extraño, pero siento que el ambiente se ha puesto caluroso de repente, una mano fría sobre mi pecho desnudo me sorprende. Otra vez sus orbes están clavadas en las mías, ese precioso azul que percibí antes ahora desprende un peligro, no me muevo solo observo sus ojos para descifrar lo que quieren decirme, sus enormes manos han pasado de mi tórax a acariciar mis mejillas con sus pulgares. Su rostro se acerca al mío sin trabas, sé lo que intenta pero pongo mis palmas como escudo para evitarlo._

_-Olvídalo.-susurra cerca de mi oído._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto con confusión._

_-Te vi en la ceremonia, todo el tiempo sin perder ningún detalle, como le mirabas a él, de esa manera tan apasionada, tan deseosa de estar a su lado.-vuelve a mí el recuerdo de todo.-a Eren._

_Mis manos tiemblan, él sabe todo._

_-Pero él está con otro.-agacho la mirada, no quiero oírlo.-ahora mismo haciendo el amor de una y mil maneras, entrega su cuerpo sin pudor, a ese hombre que juró amar siempre, a Leeeevi.-alarga lo último y siento que no voy a poder aguantar más.-por eso olvídalo, no le dediques otro pensamiento en esta noche.-al final mis manos caen al igual que yo mismo._

_Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue solo un tibio roce pero que aplastó con brutalidad la castidad de ambos trozos de carne, este es mi primer beso. Me tumba sobre la cama poniéndose en cuatro sobre mi cuerpo, sin dejar un solo instante mi boca. Pensaba que aquel contacto me llenaría de asco, que lograría que recobrara la razón, en vez de eso, lo atraigo más a mí, tratando de abarcar con mis brazos su ancha y bien trabajada espalda._

_-Esta noche solo dirás mi nombre.-me susurra con una voz ronca y posesiva.-después de hoy no vas a recordarlo._

_No respondo, solo me dejo hacer por ese hombre._

**_lol_**

_El dolor de cabeza me hace despertar de mi letargo, parece que en cualquier momento va a estallar mi cerebro. Abro los ojos y miro que estoy en una lujosa habitación, que claramente no es la mía._

_-¿Qué es lo que pasó?-me pregunto y vienen a mi mente los recuerdos de la noche._

_Los besos, las caricias, las palabras hacen eco en mis recuerdos, solo pensarlos me eriza la piel de vergüenza y miedo de lo que ha pasado anoche con el señor Erwin, de cómo me entregué a él de manera tan fácil. Lo busco al lado de la cama y veo que no está, tampoco en el cuarto. Un pie fuera de la cama y me lleva al piso, si no fuera suficiente también me duelen las caderas, espero que no estén rotas. Tomó una bata pues mi ropa parece estar desaparecida, me voy apoyando en la pared para no caerme al caminar al buscarlo._

_Escucho dos voces conocidas para mí en él recibidor, no pienso salir en este estado por lo cual doy media vuelta para regresar al cuarto y aguardar a que regrese el señor Erwin después de todo es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas. Una frase hace cambie de opinión._

_-¿Qué te revolcaste con el mocoso?-pregunta el esposo de mi amigo._

_-Escuchaste bien.-contesta con tranquilidad.-en vez de estar aquí metiéndote en mi vida personal deberías estar con Eren, yo los esperaba ya fuera en su luna de miel.-le dice con una sonrisa.-solo hice lo que me pediste después de todo "alejarlo de tu esposo"._

_Aquello me golpeó. Pensar que había caído redondito en el juego de estos dos hombres me revolvió el estómago. Sabía que la tranquilidad de Levi no era normal, que algo planeaba y aún así no lo vi venir._

_-Alejarlo no es lo mismo que tirártelo, solo debías platicar con él y no dejarlo arruinar mi boda, no llevarlo a la cama.-le regañó.-estábamos por irnos cuando el abuelo de Arlert llamó a Eren diciendo que no lo encontraban, no contestaba el teléfono y el muy idiota está preocupado buscándolo ahora mismo.-escupió con fastidio._

_-Sería tonto desperdiciar a alguien como lo es Armin, ese cuerpo tan delicioso no te imaginas lo bien que me complació anoche.-esa fue la gota que derramó lo que podía soportar._

_Comencé a llorar, en silencio para evitar que me oyeran, no quería que Ackerman me viera en este estado tan lamentable._

_-Ahórrate los detalles, Smith. Si la cuatro ojos que tienes por prometida se entera de esto._

_-Seguro que querría un video.-bromeó.-Relájate, tú conoces la situación. Sólo dile a Eren que su amigo está bien y que volverá más tarde._

_Se dieron unas palabras de despedida y sin más Levi se fue. Yo me quedé tendido en el piso, sin moverme solo llorando en silencio._

_Me sentí peor que una basura, le había entregado mi primer beso y mi primera vez a un hombre tan vacío como lo era Erwin Smith, incluso estaba comprometido. Me sentí sucio al tener mi cuerpo marcado por todos los fluidos que compartimos, quería borrar lo que había pasado en aquella noche._

_Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no noté a su figura acercarse hasta mi._

_-Armin ¿Qué haces en el suelo?-preguntó con preocupación.- ¿Está bien tu cuerpo? lamento si me excedí anoche contigo._

_Eso me hizo convertir todo el dolor de mi ser en furia, por un lado quería gritarle lo que me había hecho, haber abusado de mi estado tan frágil y de mi corazón roto solo para tener un revolcón de una noche con un chiquillo pero también sabía que yo había permitido que esto sucediera._

_-Buscaba mi ropa, quiero irme a casa.-musité con calma, como si no supiera nada._

_-Pero no puedes irte en ese estado, al menos toma el desayuno seguro que tienes una resaca después de lo que has bebido anoche y tu cuerpo tampoco debe estar al cien._

_Tocó mi hombro y le dí un manotazo, su contacto solo me causaba nauseas y no deseaba sentirlo nunca más. Sabía que si me quedaba más tiempo no podría contra él, no me daría mi ropa si yo no hacía lo que quería, por lo que reuní todo mi coraje y caminé en bata y con sandalias hasta la salida._

_-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó siguiéndome.-no puedes irte así._

_-Vea cómo lo hago.-abrí la puerta a la salida.-gracias por su hospitalidad Señor Smith, espero que mi manera de complacerlo sea suficiente y que nunca jamás vuelva a aparecer en mi vida.-azoté la puerta en su cara._

_Mi odio tenía ahora cara y nombre, Erwin Smith._

_°°°°°°¬3¬°°°°°°_

**Al descubierto**

Despertarme por las mañanas nunca ha sido mi actividad número uno en la lista de cosas que amo hacer, menos si es domingo y mucho menos si la forma de hacerlo es regresando al exterior y por la boca mi deliciosa cena de anoche.

Estaba ahí desde hace una hora, y el martirio parecía que no tendría fin, al menos no ese mes.

Le bajó a la palanca y todo se va al desagüe. Este pequeño que ahora se alojaba dentro de su panza lo había despertado de aquella forma desde que se enteró de la noticia, Armin decía que esa era su forma de desear los buenos días pero para el castaño parecía más una manera de fatigarlo, al igual que su padre - cualquiera que sea de los dos- porque ese era el hobby de Levi y Jean, molestarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-escucha una voz del otro lado de la puerta, eso le tomó por sorpresa.-ahora no solo eres un suicida, también bulímico.-hablando del diablo.-faltaba más.

-¿Qué quieres y cómo has entrado?-bajó la palanca del retrete.

-He venido por los papeles con la firma de derechos de autor.-dice alzando los hombros.-entré por la puerta, que por cierto no tenía seguro. Aunque llegar hasta aquí no ha sido nada fácil con todo ese desastre que tienes por todos lados, creo que ya es hora de que termines de desempacar.

El castaño frunce el ceño ante el regaño, él no tiene la culpa de estar tan cansado que ni siquiera tiene la energía para limpiar el desastre que hay por toda el departamento, con suerte puede comer sin estampar su rostro contras el plato.

-Ahora te los do.-su cabeza de nuevo al inodoro.

Ante la visión, Jean hace cara de asco, si sigue un momento más ahí ahora es él el que va a regresar la comida.

-Yo los busco.-dice para poder dejar de presentar la asquerosa escena.- Has estado así toda la semana, pensé que el doctor te dijo que era algo pasajero.-mira a su alrededor y ve un folder de color paja sobre una mesa llena de fotos y otras cosas.-¿es el archivo en tu intento de mesa?

Se sacude con miedo, el susto le ha espantado las náuseas, esos definitivamente no son los papeles de derechos de autor. Con el dorso se limpia la boca y sale con una velocidad de rayo para poder evitar que mire esos papeles, del tan reciente secreto que le ha ocultado.

Demasiado tarde.

-¿Embarazado?-pregunta con perplejidad.

No dice nada, solo se queda callado, no sabe mentir nunca ha podido hacerlo, su mirada despreocupada se transforma en una seria poco típica en él.

-¿Lo estás?-Su rostro es una mezcla de emociones que no sabe reconocer, una mezcla que se resume en un "sí" que no es capaz de articular.- por eso has estado raro últimamente ¿es mío?-culmina.

Tiene nervios, porque no quiere decirle nada, al menos no aun que ni siquiera el sabe quien podría ser el verdadero progenitor. Vienen a su mente las palabras de Armin, esas que le dicen que debe ser honesto pero él, pero tiene miedo de hacerlo. Conoce al castaño que está ahí, lleva conociéndolo casi media vida y aun así teme de él, se siente como un idiota porque sabe que el cobrizo no le va a hacer daño, al menos por ahora que lleva una vida dentro.

-Quizás.-solo es capaz de articular.

Es lo más sincero que puede decir en ese momento.

Jean abre los ojos, va a ser papá, otra vez, va a ser papá, más desveladas nocturnas y cambio de pañales, hay un o una mini suicida en el vientre de Eren. Viene a su mente su amado marido muerto, la vez que le reveló la paternidad que venía en camino y como la noticia lo hizo desmayarse.

-¡Jean!-gritó con horror cuando miró como cayó inconsciente.

Definitivamente no lo esperaba.

Corre a socorrerlo, pero no parece nada grave, las cajas amortiguaron su caída, un punto para su desorden. Un poco de alcohol les vendría bien y también una taza de chocolate caliente, si chocolate caliente con...se golpea la cabeza, concentrarse, eso es lo que debe hacer.

El teléfono suena como loco, con el tono que timbra no necesita ver el remitente para saber quién llama. Duda un segundo en contestar, después de todo tienen a un equino inconsciente que acaba de enterarse de su posible paternidad, en su cuarto al que atender. Lo vence su curiosidad por saber que quiere su ex y contesta.

-¿Que quieres tan temprano Levi?-pregunta de la manera más natural posible, finge bostezar para armar su teatro mientras abanica la cara de Kirschtein .

-Mocoso.-me dice con cariño.-deja el trabajo ahora-¿Trabajo? es que estaba ebrio, él no trabaja los domingos- que tus padres han venido de visita y Carla no está nada feliz.-palidece ante sus palabras.-apresúrate.-es más una orden que una sugerencia.

Cuelga.

Mamá sabe lo del divorcio.

Levi sabe que no vive con mis padres.

Jean sabe que hay un bebé

Agarra lo más decente que encuentro en el piso, este desastre lo limpiará en algún momento… Busca entre la chaqueta del castaño antes de salir, con prisa le deja una nota.

"Tuve un improvisto, juro que hablaremos de esto cuando llegue a casa. Si me ayudaras a limpiar me ayudarias mucho.

Pd. Tomé prestada tu moto"

¬3¬

Recuerda que todo está normal, no estás divorciado de Eren, tampoco tienes a una chica desnuda en tu baño en el piso de arriba, tus suegros no tiene un amigo con una morgue clandestina y acceso a un montón de sustancias ilegales que…

-Aquí tienen.- les ofrece a cada uno una taza de café recién hecho.

Carla no había abierto la boca desde que le hizo traer a su ex esposo, solo se encontraba bebiendo su café al igual que Grisha, quién parecía tener algo importante en mente, algo le estaba dando mala espina. Lo ideal es que cuando llegue el castaño ambos le dijeran de su reciente ruptura, así al menos tendría la esperanza de ver salir el sol.

Que Jaeger no entendía la palabra "apresúrate" o el tiempo lo odiaba y pasaba realmente lento en ese momento para joderle la existencia, sea lo que sea el cosmos estaba confabulando en su contra para torturarlo.

La cerradura lo sacó de su martirio con sus ex suegros.

-Mamá, papá, Levi, estamos en casa.-gritó eren desde el recibidor.

En cuestión de unos segundos ya estaba en la sala. Tenía su habitual chaqueta negra, un jeans desgastados. Trataba de arreglar su cabello que había sido aplastado por un casco.

-No recuerdo haber educado a mi hijo para hacer esperar a su madre tanto tiempo.-murmuró la señora Jeaguer.

-Lo siento mamá pero estaba con Armin y…

-¿Armin? pensé que estabas trabajando.-ingresó en la conversación Grisha.

-Sí pero hoy tenía había quedado de verlo para ir a desayunar.-mintió.

Por un momento padre e hijo entablaron un duelo de miradas, sabía que su padre no se creía ese cuento y que en esos duelos el siempre perdía.

-Buenas tardes señores Jeager.- saludó con un poco de timidez un chico.

Necesitaba un poco de ayuda para lidiar con sus papás, por lo cual había sacado a su mejor amigo de su cueva.

-Armin, dulzura mira cuanto has crecido, eres todo un hombre ven aquí para que te abrace.-ni siquiera se movió cuando Carla lo estaba abrazando al rubio casi estrangulandolo.-recuerda que ahora puedes tutearme, somos colegas.

-Jamás podría.-les sonrió tratando de recuperar un poco del aire que había perdido.-¿Cómo está la pequeña Mika?-pregunta tratando de hacer el ambiente más ligero para todos.

Es obvio que él no quiere estar ahí cuando comiencen a rodar las cabezas, pero Eren es su amigo y tiene que ayudarlo, al menos a limpiar la carnicería que harán sus padres.

-Cada día más hermosa, está estudiando en el internado ya sabes que quiere ser médico y está muy metida en ello.-contesta ella regresando a su lugar en el sofá, no sin antes arrastrar al rubio con ella.

-No como otros.-asevera Grisha.

-Algún día lo superaras.-gruñó Jeager.

Esta discusión siempre estará presente entre padre e hijo, que después de una larga historia familiar de médicos Eren decidiera ser un fotógrafo.

-No en esta vida.-admite.

-¿Es que me han venido a visitar para reprocharme que no fui médico?.-rueda los ojos.

Cae en cuenta de su error en aquella frase. La mujer deja su charla con el rubio para volver a su hijo.

-Es la forma en la que pagas nuestra preocupación-dice la mujer.-quiero que te sientes ahora mismo, jovencito.-está a punto de replicar cuando una filosa mirada de Levi le obliga a ir junto a él en sillón.

Suelta un suspiro, si ambos quieren sobrevivir será mejor que trabajen juntos. Deja el casco y va donde el pelinegro, éste, sorpresivamente lo rodea con sus brazos y lo pega a su pecho. Su pulso se acelera, ese tacto casi nostálgico le hace está grabado en sus memorias sensoriales. Sabe que es un aprovechado pero es que su ex ha iniciado el juego, así que agarra las manos de porcelana del hombre a su lado, siente como Levi corresponde con el acto y entrelazan sus dedos.

-Creen que nos creeremos su actuación de nada pasa, estamos decepcionados de ambos pero más tí.- señalan al de ojos aguamarina.-que eres nuestro hijo.

-No se de que me están hablando.-su voz tiembla, pero el agarre de Levi se hace firme para que no flaquee.

-Creo que lo sabes, ambos lo saben y nos molesta que no lo quieran admitir.-contesta Grisha

-Grisha no es…-indica el de tez clara, si alguien puede enfrentarse a su suegro es él mismo.

-Lo peor es enterarse por terceras personas, ustedes nos han mentido y no saben cómo nos sentimos. Tal vez esto les dé una pista.-Carla les entrega una caja con un moño.

El Ackerman se da cuenta de que es un obsequio, la castaña le hace la señal de que lo habrá. Teme por su vida, puede ser una bomba, aunque ahora que lo piensa esa sería una muerte rápida. Un par de zapatos esponjosos y suaves, tejidos a mano, en color azul celeste.

Eren al mirarlos palidece. El pelinegro alzó una ceja sin comprender.

-Son muy bonitos pero no creo que me queden.-comenta Levi.

El único que no entiende la indirecta es el castaño porque oh sí, hasta Armin se siente acorralado en esa habitación ahora, quizás debería buscar un nuevo mejor amigo.

-¡¿Cómo lo supieron?!-grita sin miramientos.

-¿Saber qué?-pregunta más que perdido el pelinegro.

-Resulta que el doctor Relt y yo nos ha tocado ir a la misma conferencia hace unos días, y me ha dado una felicitación.-toma un sorbo de café el mayor de los Jeager

-¿Felicitación? No entiendo nada, alguien me explica.-cruza los brazos.

Algo no cuadra ahí.

-Eren ¿No le has dicho a Levi que será papá?-suelta la científica.

Eren se golpea la cara, es que de todas las madres que pudo tener le tocó la más impertinente en sus palabras.

-¿Voy a qué?

-¡Mamá!-chilla el castaño.

-Bueno, se iba a enterar-dijo restándole importancia.-eso te pasa por esconder cosas.

-Un bebé.-musita Levi.

-Yo iba a decírtelo Levi -comienza a excusarse, las cosas se están saliendo de control.

-Ah sí.-si algo odia es que le mientan y le vean la cara de idiota.-¿Cuándo?

Ahora todas las miradas están concentradas en una sola persona, Eren, que no sabe que hacer para librarse del embrollo. Tiene miedo, como desearía tener nauseas ahora para huir al baño. Un golpe en seco se escucha en la planta de arriba, ha sido duro y certero; en las escaleras son resonados unos pasos parecidos a los de una bestia furiosa.

-Levi porque has puesto el seguro en el baño, eso no se hace.-aparece una pelirroja con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.-pensé que…-mira que su sala está más llena que de costumbre, puede asegurar que esos tres castaños y el rubio no estaban hace unos minutos.-buenos días.-saluda con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es ella?-corean todos.

Los papeles se invierten y ahora el que parece que será colgado es el pelinegro, que alguien lo salve quien quiera que sea.

-¡Enanin aquí está Hanji tu super mejor amiga del alma! espero que mi hermosa Isabel no sea una tentación para ti, he logrado traer al cejotas para el desayuno.-dice una mujer de coleta entrando a la casa como si fuera la suya propia sin siquiera mirar antes de hablar.

Quien quiera que sea menos Hanji, pensó Levi queriendo lanzarle una botella de cloro de cinco litros para que cierra la boca esa cuatro ojos.

Ambos rubios se miran casi al instante.

-Armin.-dice el hombre que acompaña a Zoe.

-Erwin.-tiembla tan solo de nombrarlo, mira como viene del brazo con aquella escandalosa mujer.

La muchacha medio desnuda llama inmediatamente la atención de Hanji quien no tarda en gastar sus típicas bromas.

-Isabel, tan pronto caíste por los encantos del enano compulsivo de la limpieza.-suelta con una carcajada.

Un hombre carraspea.

-No cambias Zoe.-dice el médico.-Tal vez tu puedas explicarme que pasa aquí.

* * *

**Hola (no he muerto, aún no) Espero que no quiera meter mi cabeza por una estaca por el cap atrasado. **

**Me han preguntado si va a ser Riren o Jeren, si les digo que será le quita la emoción a esto :( pero sé que no les decepcionará. ¿por qué metí a un mal tercio? realmente amo los triángulos amorosos, pero de los sanos. Todo comienza a ponerse difícil para los jóvenes y seguirá aumentando la tensión porque aquí comienza la verdadera historia. Por fin metí la pareja que iba a meter ¿Lo esperaban? ¿Es fundamental para la historia? algo. Diran que Levi se lee muy Oc frente a sus suegros pero es que no saben lo que le hicieron xD, ahí entenderán.**

**Ahora no contesté comentarios pero lo haré en algún otro cap, gracias por ellos, por sus aportaciones en mi ortografía y redacción (realmente quiero mejorar esa parte) y por leer la historia, espero que les haya gustado la actualización. **

**Si les ha gustado dejen sus review . Muchos besos ¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Problemas

**Problemas**

Todos estaban mirándose los unos a los otros esperando a ver que garganta sería cortada primero.

-¡Eren tanto tiempo de no verte, desde que Levi y tú se…-los dos hicieron una seña de que mantuviera la boca cerrada.-¿se compraron ese cuadro nuevo?

-Estamos esperando Hanji.-habló con un tono filoso Grisha.- ¿Quién es esta jovencita y qué hace desnuda aquí? en la casa de mi hijo.

-Además del trato tan cercano a un marido ajeno.-agregó Carla.

Por más que la mujer fuera una científica tenía una fuerte idea de que el matrimonio era algo que respetarse, prueba de ello era el suyo con el castaño mayor, era fuerte y hecho de una sólida confianza forjada a través de los años. La familia era algo sagrado que se protegía con los dientes y las garras, y ahora saltaba a defensa de su niño.

Magnolia sentía que en cualquier momento le saltaba a esa señora estirada que se atrevía a acusarla de tal manera. Estaba siendo tratada como una cualquiera, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Levi lo notó. Oh no.

-Déjeme decirle un par de verdades, señores.- los encaró yendo hasta ellos sin pudor alguno.-yo no tengo nada que esconder, vivo con Levi que…

-Sí, vive con ellos, perdió su casa hace unos días en el incendio del avenida oriente, Eren y Levi le ofrecieron su casa en lo que encontraba otra.-entró en escena un rubio ojiazul que enseguida entendió la situación.

-"Erwin, bendita sea tu maldita capacidad de encontrar una solución a todo".-pensó Hanji.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desubicada la pelirroja.

-Venga, no hay que ponerse así de tensos que esto es una reunión ¿Cómo va ese experimento del que me hablaste en el pasado?-preguntó Hanji a la señora.

Todos comenzaron a charlar como si nada hubiera pasado. En ese momento todo cobró sentido.

Isabel estaba más enojada que hace unos momentos, los dos castaños no reparaban siquiera en pedirle disculpas y todos parecían ignorar su presencia. Levi era el peor de todos, era poco reconocible para ella, verlo ahí tan feliz como si nada sucediera, como si estar a lado de su ex no le doliera en lo más mínimo. Luego estaba ese chico, el castaño que sonreía de manera angelical, recibiendo mimos de todos.

-Esto me enferma.-murmuró.

-Señorita Isabel debería ponerse algo de ropa.-le habló el de ojos aguamarina.-pescará un resfriado.-odiaba la maldita hipocresía que retumbaba en su timbre.

-No puedo creer que el Jefe se haya enamorado de una basura como tú.- le dijo con sequedad y todos se quedaron callados.-me largo, si me quedo otro poco voy a vomitar.-y empujó al chico con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer de sentón.

Sin más se marchó a su habitación a ponerse algo y hacer sus maletas, no estaría en este teatro barato un minuto más.

Armin y Carla inmediatamente fueron a asistir a Eren, aunque tuviera poco tiempo de embarazo debían de ser cuidadosos con su salud. Eso no fue inesperado, tampoco lo fue que Hanji partiera a ver a la pelirroja pero lo impensable fue que Levi fuera tras la chica en vez de socorrer a Eren, grave error.

Eren sintió algo roto dentro se sí, las palabras que le fueron dichas momentos atrás retumbaban en su cabeza y si le sumas el abandono de su ex, no era la mejor combinación.

-Eso sí que fue inesperado.-susurro Erwin, miró a los esposos Jeager que no tenían la mejor cara.-este no es nuestro problema.-leyó la mente de la científica y se le adelantó.- qué les parece si en otro momento venimos a ver a la pareja.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Erwin tiene razón.-apoyó Grisha.-creo que Eren ya es lo suficiente mayor para arreglar sus problemas maritales, espero que nos puedas explicar qué sucede en otra ocasión.-miró a su hijo aún en el piso y lo ayudó a levantarse.- un empujón no va a hacerte daño, solo asegúrate de ir a la clínica a que alguien te revise y haga un seguimiento de mi nieto.-despeinó el sedoso cabello de Eren.-cuídate hijo.

Al final parecía que lo último que había dicho el hombre de lentes era la principal y única razón de su visita. A rastras se llevó a su linda esposa que se despidió cinco veces de todos y le dio como cincuenta besos a su bebé. Prometió morgue a la inoportuna Magnolia en el futuro cercano que ambas volvieran a encontrarse.

-Aún espero la invitación para tu boda joven Smith.-dijo Carla tomando su bolso.-nos has hecho esperar muchos años ya, me sorprende que Hanji no esté ansiosa.

Armin que estaba revisando a Eren giró automáticamente a mirar a Erwin para saber su respuesta, este solo sonrió como afirmación.

Y por fin todos pudieron respirar con tranquilidad una vez que el matrimonio se marchó.

-¿Eren estás bien?-preguntó preocupado su amigo.-estás muy pálido, será mejor que descanses un poco.-le ayudó a sentarse.-te voy a traer un vaso con agua así que espera aquí.

-Gracias.-contestó.-también a usted Erwin, me salvó de mis padres, gracias.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.-se aproximó hasta donde estaba.-Armin tiene razón, estás muy pálido, voy atraer a Hanji para que te revise.

Los rubios se perdieron en diferentes direcciones.

¬3¬

Todo estaba siendo lanzado a una maleta, aunque realmente no había mucho que recoger después de perderlo en el incendio solo contaba con un contado guardarropa, con tanta furia que amenazaba con romperla. Ahí no se quedaba otro minuto más.

-¡Izzy, vamos piensa un poco antes de hacer cualquier cosa!-le pidió Hanji.-debes de entender a Levi, esto no es sencillo.-se interpuso entre la puerta y la pelirroja.

-Lo entiendo, bravo.-dio un aplauso-lo comprendo a él, pero ¿quién me comprende a mi? he trabajado demasiado como para que me traten de esta manera.

Empezó a jalar a la castaña para lograr que se moviera pero la diferencia de estaturas no estaba ayudando. Molesta por no lograr nada de dio media vuelta a cambiar su objetivo.

-Bien, no puedo usar la puerta.-dijo rabiosa.-saldré por la ventana.

-¿Qué crees que haces mocosa?-preguntó enojado.

-Irme, eso es lo que hago.

Se pusieron a pelear como dos chiquillos, la castaña solo se mantenía al margen de su divertida pelea, estaba segura si que alguien convencería a esa mujer sería su amigo. Haji conocía el temperamento tan temerario de esa chica, estaba sorprendida de que no se hubiera lanzado sobre los suegritos de Levi. Había ya estado a cargo del seguimiento clínico de Isabel, tanto que se sentía muy cercana a ella de alguna extraña manera.

Levi estaba convenciendo de que se quedara y que no fuera cabeza dura, no tenía a donde ir después del incendio, pero como es de esperarse Magnolia era terca como un burro y se negaba a escuchar razones.

No es que deseara apartarse de su jefe pero su orgullo era más grande, además se sentía un poco insegura. Estos días el pelinegro le había hecho sentirse mimada y protegida, le había abierto las puertas de su hogar y de su vida, de alguna manera era dulce aunque muy a su manera. Pero esto se iba moviendo en la dirección equivocada en un terreno donde si daba un paso en falso caería de la peor forma.

Hay una línea muy delgada que separa lo que debería sentir y lo que estaba sintiendo recientemente.

-No quiero interrumpir su discusión.-escucharon la voz de Smith del otro lado de la puerta.-Hanji ven un momento, necesito que revises la condición de Eren, no parece encontrarse bien.

La discusión cesó, algo olía a problemas...sí, aún más.

¬3¬

Le iba a dar unas tandas a ese castaño, no solo lo había abandonado en su departamento cuando estaba inconsciente, también se había llevado su moto.

Pagó el taxi y bajó enfrente de una lujosa casa.

Su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Tocó su vientre con cariño.-tus abuelos sí que pueden ser temibles ¿cierto?-le habló. Todas estas emociones le no le estaban ayudando mucho, este día no estaba siendo el mejor y dudaba que ya hubiera acabado.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Levi? la parte más fácil ya la sabía pero no tenía idea de cómo abordar con él lo de que solo era una posibilidad que fuera el padre. Estuvo casado con él cinco años y sabía que tan bruto y temperamental podía ser, también lo poco delicado y agresivo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y al ver que Armin no parecía oírlo fue a atender, muy en contra de las recomendación de quedarse quieto y descansando.

-Jean ¿Qué haces aquí? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-GPS, si quieres saber como te encontré.- respondió sacando su móvil de la bolsa del pantalón.-la moto tiene incluido un rastreador satelital que está conectado en mi teléfono.-alzó los hombros.-ya sabes por eso de los robos.-miró el semblante decaído del castaño.-¿Te hizo algo malo? otra vez tienes esa expresión en tu rostro.

Jean llevó su mano a su rostro y lo acarició, delineando su expresión de tristeza, sintió tanta impotencia y enojo. El moreno solo pudo desviar la mirada.

-Sé que lo que te voy a decir no va a sonar bien, menos viniendo de mi pero…-apoyó su palma sobre la mano ajena.-podrías darme más tiempo, estuve a punto de ser degollado por mis padres porque se enteraron de terceros que van a ser abuelos. Aún ni hablo con Levi, así que…

-Me estas diciendo que me largue a esperar para hablar contigo sobre un bebé que podría ser mío en lo que engañas a tus padres de que sigues en una relación con tu ex.-bufó molesto.- ¿pensaste que diría algo así? por el amor de dios Jeager, no soy un niño, puedo analizar lo que sucede y lo entiendo, yo aquí soy el mal tercio.-rió con un poco de amargura.-estaré esperando en tu departamento, haciéndote el gran favor de limpiar ese desastre que tienes por hogar así que no me hagas esperar. Pero sonríe, no quiero que el bebé salga con tu cara deprimida.-hizo una grotesca mueca como imitación.

Eren rió por lo mala que era esa imitación suya, el no ponía esa cara ¿o sí?

-Gracias.-dijo sonriéndole.-no voy a tardar.

Jean estaba ya casi a punto de dar media vuelta cuando percibió el aura asesina del pelinegro a las espaldas de Eren, el castaño parecía no darse cuenta, estaba por pasarlo por alto cuando miró que traía a una joven pelirroja de la mano, ahora podía entender el estado de ánimo del suicida, definitivamente quería ir y golpear a ese bastardo, pero eso no haría que mejorara la situación. Antes de hacerlo de su ser nació un pequeño plan para vengarse y hacer sufrir un poco al detective. Atrajo a Eren, pasando una mano por la cintura, y lo besó.

-Él no te merece. No importa cuánto te tome, voy a esperarte.-le dijo en medio del beso.

Aquello tomó a Eren desprevenido, realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos las palabras dichas, a su mente vino todo lo que había ocurrido hace un tiempo, como Levi estaba hospedando a esa chica sin comentarle nada, y como se había ido tras ella y lo había dejado solo. Esos finos labios le ofrecieron una ruta de escape a sus problemas, aunque solo fuera de manera momentánea.

Rodeó el cuello del cobrizo con sus brazos y le permitió profundizar el beso.

Armin venía saliendo del baño cuando se encontró con la inusual escena.

-¡Este sí que es un magnífico ejemplo de un beso ó con euforia Haji.

Esto hizo que Jean y Eren separaron sus bocas pero no así sus cuerpos. Lo primero que hizo Eren fue buscar la silueta más baja deseando que no hubiera sido testigo de lo acontecido, pero para su muy mala fortuna estaba ahí mirándolo como si nada.

-Pueden abstenerse de hacer esas cosas en una casa ajena.-dijo receloso.-ahora quiero hablar con Eren a solas así que todos.-remarcó lo último.-se larguen en este momento.

Todos comprendieron la indirecta muy directa de irse, Armin le deseó suerte a Eren de lejos. Hanji lloriqueo sobre lo malo que era el pelinegro al no dejarla ser testigo de sus disputa pos marital, ella estaba ahí para poder ver el espectáculo en primera fila y ahora la corría.

Quería pasar tiempo a solas con su ex esposo, necesitaba saber cómo estaba, por él mismo y no por palabrerías de Hanji o Erwin.

Levi miró con molestia que alguien no había acatado sus órdenes.

-También te largas tú, cara de yegua.-gruñó Levi.-no es tu asunto.

Sabía que era SU asunto, que Eren llevara un niño suyo dentro de su cuerpo ya lo convertía en su asunto así que de ninguna manera se movería de ahí. Sabía que el suicida lo iba a matar, o que de mínimo le quitaba la palabra pero eso era preferible a que terminara lastimado nuevamente.

-No me voy, si quieres hablar tendrás que hacerlo conmigo presente.-respondió con osadía. Después de todo este asunto también me incumbe a mí.

Ver al idiota de Kirschtein ahí lo enfureció, aún no podía eliminar la imagen mental de la fotografía que tenía y encima de eso le venían a montar una escenita en la entrada de su propia casa. Nunca había soportado la cercanía que se tenían esos dos en el instituto y posteriormente en el trabajo. Saber que a su ruptura se juntaran lo molestaba, no porque sintiera algo profundo por Eren, para nada, sino por lo descarado que el equino se ponía.

-Entonces creo que no hay nada más que aclarar, yo no voy a hablar frente a tu amante Eren.-dijo hosco.-Pensé que tenías mejores gustos, pero al parecer te prendes con cualquiera que te hable bonito. Ni siquiera te tomó tiempo después de que nos divorciarnos o ¿O ya tenían algo desde que tú y yo estábamos casados? debiste decírmelo antes y te hubiera dejado libre para qué…-fue callado de una bofetada.

-¡Él no es mi amante!-contestó Jeager con rabia.-si está aquí es porque le interesa un poco mi estado, no me confundas contigo que yo nunca falté a mi juramento.-comenzó a llorar.-que hasta el último día que estuvimos juntos solo tuve ojos para ti.

De pronto todo comenzó a ponerse borroso para el castaño, la fuerza en las piernas le faltó y al final todo se puso negro.


	9. Intervalo

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, ErenxJean, ArminxErwin... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Aclaraciones**

-Dialogo y narración normal.-

-_"Pensamientos"_.-en comillas e itálicas.

-**_Recuerdos._-**negrita e itálicas.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

**Intervalo**

Estaban caminando de un lado a otro todos en la habitación del hospital esperando que dieran alguna pista de la salud de cierta persona.

Por suerte la médico que era de las personas que no se rendía con facilidad y terminó por quedarse escuchando tras la puerta, así hubo atención médica inmediata cuando el menor colapsó.

En el hospital. Estrictamente no había dejado pasar a ninguno de los dos los dos chicos, porque aún no creía que fuera prudente, después de la crisis nerviosa sufrida en la casa de Levi. Se resignaron a quedarse ahí dando vueltas como moscas.

-Bien, temo que debo de irme un par de horas así que te dejo al cuidado.-musitó Jean después de un rato.

-¿No esperaras que despierte?-contestó con sorpresa Hanji.

-Lo siento pero hay una bella dama a la que por nada del mundo puedo hacer esperar, creo que él estará más que bien en tus manos, tu no dejarías que nada malo le pasara además de que eres de las mejores en esto por lo que no me voy preocupado.-tomó su chaqueta de la silla en la que estaba sentado.- Pero estoy de vuelta antes de que se ponga histérico con quererse ir sin permiso.

Dicho eso salió por la puerta.

Tanto el pelinegro como la castaña se quedaron perplejos y quizás algo molestos por la actitud despreocupada, incluso lo vieron como un hipócrita al largarse de esa manera de la clínica tan solo por una mujer.

Zoe se quedó mirando a su amigo que tenía una expresión fatal. Era tan raro verlo tan expuesto, pero siempre era así cuando se trataba de Eren.

-Definitivamente metiste la pata, pequeñín.- se burló.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Esos dos se estaban besuqueando en mi casa de manera descarada.-le respondió.

-Ser más sensato y no un bruto insensible como estás acostumbrado, tu no tenías derecho a reclamarle nada después de haberle dado de divorcio de tan buena gana.-se sentó a un lado.- sé que es tonta la pregunta pero ¿lo amas?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

Así era Zoe, podía parecer una idiota descerebrada en muchas ocasiones- y quizás lo era- pero siempre tenía un don muy afín para los sentimientos de sus amigos, la prueba estaba en el compromiso que aún tenía con Erwin. Desde niños ella había sido la que mantenía los ánimos en alto en las adversidades. Sabía en lo que creía y luchaba siempre en demostrarlo, si alguno de ellos hacía algo malo no dudaría en hacerlos entrar en razón a su muy peculiar forma. Podía ser seria si el momento lo ameritaba pero lo que más funcionaba era esa radiante sonrisa que aliviaba la tensión.

-No lo sé, llegó un momento en el que ya no sentía nada cuando veía su cara. Nos volvimos dos desconocidos viviendo en un mismo techo.-dijo bajando la mirada.-ahora lo veo con ese idiota cara larga y me hace enojar de una manera sorprendente, tanto que me hace querer herirlo hasta las lágrimas.

Ella escuchó de manera atenta, y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante que se reservaría solo para ella, al menos por el momento.

-Eres un idiota, Levicito.-rió.- es lo único que puedo decirte, bueno también puedo decir accidentalmente algo como "segundo piso, al fondo a la derecha, habitación 213".

**¬3¬**

El pelinegro veía como el pecho de Eren bajaba y subía de una manera rítmica, tan tranquila que le transmitía una clase de serenidad. No sabía cómo arreglar lo que había pasado.-"_quizás escuchando un poco y no agrediendo sería un buen comienzo"._\- pensó.

Sus ojos fueron de un momento a otro al vientre de su ex.

Claro que estaba molesto con el castaño, cuando tiempo planeaba guardar ese secreto tan importante, es que no era como hacer una travesura o algo así, era un bebé.

¡Iba a ser padre!

No tuvo tiempo de asimilar su nueva paternidad, todo sucedió tan rápido que no lo procesó de manera profunda. Se palmeó la frente, iba a ser padre y recién lo recordaba. Tendría que cambiar pañales y desvelarse, ¿sería un niño o una niña? no es que estuviera aberrado con una idea pero esperaba que fuera niña así no importaría que heredara su estatura, además conociendo las personalidades de ambos seguro que si un varón naciera sería una ida y vuelta a la oficina del director ¿Director? ya se estaba imaginando la vida de su hijo o hija en la primaria. Lo seguro era es que su primogénito sería dotado de una belleza exorbitante

Se imaginó el cuadro, Eren, su hijo o hija y él mismo en vacaciones familiares, visitas a casa de Carla los fines de semana, festivales escolares y esas cosas que te someten en el colegio. No se veía tan mal, nada mal a decir verdad. Un tibio calor inundó su pecho.

Solo había un pequeño problema con esta bella escena, es que no lograría nada de eso porque ellos estaban separados.

-¿Levi?- murmuró mientras se removía en la cama-¿Dónde estoy?

Dio un respingo por el susto, eso definitivamente lo sacaba de sus muy profundos pensamientos. Observó como Eren se disponía a levantarse.

-No te esfuerces, te desmayaste así que vinimos al hospital donde trabaja Hanji.-lo obligó a regresar a la cama.-espera un minuto tengo que ir a llamarla.

Tan solo dio un paso cuando fue detenido por una mano.

-No, necesito que hablemos.-apretó el agarre.-es importante, y si no lo hago ahora pienso que no podré hacerlo después.

No estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea del moreno. Su condición aún no estaba clara y si le sumaba que Hanji le había casi amenazado con que si algo le sucedía al chico por su falta de tacto le cancelaría las visitas al joven, era una muy mala idea charlar en ese momento. Por otra parte estaban solos, sin interrupciones de terceros, lo cual les facilita mucho la comunicación entre por ambos lados.

Levi se acomodó en la silla donde estaba minutos atrás, decidido a escuchar lo que fuera que quisiera decirle.

-Me acosté con Jean-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Sabía que era una mala empezar por ahí, conocía al que fue su esposo, pero tenía que decir primero lo más difícil de otra manera solo terminaría dando vueltas y no es como que quisiera que se enterara por Jean o por alguna otra persona.

Ackerman apretó la mandíbula con coraje._\- contrólate.-_ se dijo mentalmente. Ciertamente sabía de su relación tibia debido a la investigación que había sometido al cobrizo pero nunca los vio tener un tacto más íntimo más allá de los besos y caricias, esto hizo que se desconcertara.

Eren leyó su expresión en un instante.

-Fue unos días después de que nos separamos, la razón por la que la hice no te la debo porque no es una obligación mía hablarte de mi vida personal.-lo encaró, había decidido que no iba a dejarse aplastar por su ex como lo hizo en la casa, que por cierto fue decepcionante para él mismo.-pero no te lo digo para ventilar mi vida sino para decirte que yo no sé quién sea el papá de este bebé que viene.-tomó un poco de aire.- pensarás que es ridículo pero el médico no dio una fecha exacta para la concepción y francamente ambos tienen la misma posibilidad.

Eso hirió su orgullo un poco, hace unos momentos pensó que estallaría de felicidad pero ahora tenía una clase sabor amargo dulce en el paladar.

-Voy a llamar a Hanji.

Salió inmediatamente del lugar, dando un gran azote a la puerta.

**¬3¬**

¿Puede alguien explicar cómo había cedido a estar dentro de un auto con la última persona con la que quisiera estar?

-Señor Smith tengo que aclararle que esto que está haciendo es privar a alguien de su libertad, y esta penado, debería saberlo ya que es abogado.-se quejó Armin.

Cierto, nunca había accedido, simplemente fue subido por la fuerza de esa bestia de hombre.

-Lo sé pero si no lo hago jamás irías a comer conmigo.-dijo mientras maniobraba.-¿cómo has estado?-tuvo la desfachatez de preguntar.

-Quiero que me baje ahora mismo, con usted no voy a ningún lado.-gruñó.

No simplemente podía abrir la puerta y saltar del vehículo en movimiento, no cuando iban en la carretera a 80 km/h y quería conservar la vida.

-¿Yo? pues con el trabajo hasta el cuello pero puedo lidiar con esta situación, de vez en cuando le doy trabajo extra a Levi para que tomar pueda tomar un pequeño descanso.- dijo con gracia.- me han dicho que estás trabajando en un laboratorio de renombre, felicidades, siempre supe que eres una persona muy capaz.

Le lanzó una mirada de odio puro.

No comprendía que buscaba Erwin, él ya tenía una prometida la cual conocía perfectamente; era una mujer absolutamente increíble, la excéntrica Hanji Zoe.

\- No me haga repetirlo de nuevo.

\- Hacemos una cosa, o vamos a desayunar a tu departamento o te secuestro y te llevo conmigo por la fuerza. Tengo ciertas influencias que me ayudarían a sacarte del país sin problema alguno.

Eso era injusto, el único que salía perdiendo era él. Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Doble a la siguiente esquina, derecho a unas cinco cuadras hay un super. Primero debo de comprar algunas cosas para cocinar.

**¬3¬**

Pasaron a lo que era un supermercado, Armin tomó en su mayoría vegetales y unos paquetes de carne para poder hacer un sustancioso desayuno.

-Que mal.-exclamó molesto mientras veía sus compras.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó el mayor al observar el gesto del joven.

-Olvidé que no había pimienta en casa, la fila ya está muy avanzada así que no me dan ganas de salir, así que será para la siguiente.-dijo alzando los hombros.

-No te preocupes, puedo ir por ella rápidamente, llegaré antes de tu turno.-ofreció Smith de manera caballerosa.

-Gracias.-estaba ya por irse cuando.-señor Erwin, que sea pimienta negra "grill" por favor, está en el último estante.

-Claro.-sonrió.

A paso apresurado caminó a los estantes de especias y conservas. Tratando de encontrar el objeto buscado. Como lo había dicho estaba en los estantes más altos, se imaginó a ese pequeño chico tratando de alcanzarlo lo cual que hizo sintió algo de ternura. Regresó de inmediato a la fila.

Sonrió.

-Al parecer eres un gatito astuto, Arlert.-susurro para el mismo.

A un costado de la caja una canasta yacía abandonada, el culpable se había dado a la fuga.

Por un momento había olvidado que ese muchacho no era solo un chiquillo, sino uno con una mente brillante.

* * *

**Hola!**

**En el capítulo pasado no comenté, se debe a que estaba corta de tiempo (aún lo estoy) muestra de ello es que este cap también es muy corto pero es que la escuela es muy pesada últimamente. Cómo siempre me alegra leer sus comentarios ya que son la gasolina de mi maquina. Que puedo decir de este capítulo, Levi es un tonto y debe aprender a dejar de serlo si quiere llevar las paces con Eren; Jean es un cretino (?) puede ser. Erwin queriendo hacer su jugada pero no, no, Armin no parece querer dejarse amar por cejotas ahora comienza una lucha de megamentes rubias ¿quién ganará?. **

**Posiblemente siga haciendo capítulos cortos y así serán un poco más continuos, el siguiente parece prometedor así que quizás supere mi marca de words :DDD crucen los dedos porque lo logre o que al menos me quede cerca. Espero sus comentarios y especulaciones de este y el siguiente capítulo. **

**Nos leemos :)**

**pd: ¿Te gusta el Kagakuro, el sufrimiento y la tragedia? te invito a leer mi muy lenta pero hecha con amor historia "Verano" **


	10. Maren

**Declaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas:**Levix Eren, ErenxJean, ArminxErwin... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Aclaraciones**

-Dialogo y narración normal.-

-_"Pensamientos"_.-en comillas e itálicas.

-_**Recuerdos.**_**-**negrita e itálicas.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

_Ella, yo y tú "El comienzo"_

_-Quizás yo debería entrar también-escucho como dice Eren. _

_Es mi vecino desde hace mucho tiempo, es un loco peligroso con un complejo suicida, Eren Jeager. Siempre va por la vida sacándome de quicio, solo ver su cara cerca me enferma a tal grado de querer romperla a puñetazos, ¡ah! Ese es nuestro hobby número uno ahora, machacarnos a golpes hasta que solo uno quede de pie. Por ahora vamos a la secundaria juntos. _

_-El judo es una actividad para hombres, ya te lo dije Jeager.-contesto con el mero afán de molestarlo._

_-¿Qué estás insinuando cara de caballo? Si no te das cuenta yo soy muy masculino.-veo como se colorea hasta sus morenas orejas, es muy malo para esconder sus emociones._

_-Sí, tan masculino como Dora la exploradora. Si vas allá con tus ojitos de nena quien sabe que te intenten hacer.-Es la verdad, aunque tenemos ya catorce sigue teniendo una cara, cara demasiado… linda. _

_De pronto su mochila me da de lleno en el rostro, me dice un montón de maldiciones antes de tomar su pertenencia perdida y largarse corriendo.-Sí, corre maldito tonto porque te irá de lo peor cuando te vea mañana en la escuela.-pienso al entrar al dojo. _

_No es como si quisiera practicar judo porque sea mi decisión, me agrada y me ha ayudado a hacerme de reputación donde los tontos con más masa muscular que cerebral reinan, y no ser agredido por esa bola de brutos, pero la realidad es que quiero conseguir una beca deportiva para entrar al instituto más prestigioso de todo el estado. En mi familia no somos como en la familia de muchos de mis amigos, no tenemos dinero para costear un lugar así y como no soy tan bueno como Armin, un genio superdotado en los estudios, para tener una beca de excelencia. Esta beca es la oportunidad para liberar a mi madre de un gran peso de los hombros._

_-De nuevo peleando.-escucho una voz mientras me hago mi cambio de ropa. _

_-Fue él, lo juro.-digo alzando la mano solemnemente y él alza un ceja en respuesta, claramente no me cree.-bien, yo he iniciado. ¿Por qué a ti no te puedo mentir? Marco. _

_Marco Botd, es mi compañero en el dojo. Es una persona muy agradable y paciente, una clase de santo juvenil que todos admiran, en este lugar todos lo respetan debido a no solo su carácter tranquilo sino a su habilidad en el deporte, en la calle puede verse como una persona normal y mundana pero al entrar en combate es letal. Marco es con el único que puedo llevarme como una persona civilizada. _

_Es muy apuesto, tiene el cabello negro, ojos grandes de color canela y muchas pecas dando un aspecto encantador a su rostro, ¡ugh! eso sonó muy gay. _

_-No deberías pelear.-me regaña.-recuerda lo que dicen las niñas.-ríe un poco al comentarlo. _

_Hago cara de no saber._

_-Los que se pelean, se casan.-me sonrojo por la frase. _

_De solo imaginar algo así entre el bastardo de Jaeger._

_-Nunca me casaría con un tonto como él, que desagradable.-gruño, la sola idea me da escalofríos. _

_-¿Seguro?-de pronto el ambiente se torna un poco pesado ¿de dónde viene tanta seriedad ahora?_

_-Por supuesto, si tuviera que casarme con un chico seguro que ni aunque fuera el ultimo me casaba con Suicida Jeager. Mejor contigo.-bromeo para cerrar la incómoda plática. _

_Ese día Marco rompió su récord y se la pasó con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_¬3¬_

_Marco se ha vuelto muy especial para mí. Fue una sorpresa saber que él estudiaba también en este lugar tan lujoso, al parecer viene de una familia con bastante dinero. Me ayuda con todo lo que no entiendo, y son muchas cosas porque el nivel de este lugar no se compara con mi vieja escuela por lo que tengo que esforzarme al doble._

_Veo su silueta delante de mí, va en mi clase, Marco voltea al sentir mi mirada y me da una hermosa sonrisa, instintivamente volteo a otro lado._

_La vida siempre da muchas vueltas y hace que los destinos sean inciertos para las personas, por eso yo nunca imaginé que podía amar a una persona, menos que la persona resultara ser un chico y que fuera mi mejor amigo. Es tan dulce, agradable y lleno de vida, muy diferente a mi persona hosca, malhumorada y busca problemas, se siente casi imposible que pueda haber algo entre nosotros. _

_¬3¬_

_Estoy desesperado, no sé qué debo de hacer, tiene días que no se de Marco, su papá no lo deja ir a la escuela desde que se enteró que salimos juntos. Su teléfono no conecta y yo me muero de los nervios por si el viejo ese le hizo algo malo. Mi teléfono comienza a sonar como loco, veo el remitente y es desconocido._

_Algo me mueve y oprimo el botón de contestar._

_-Jean, yo te extraño tanto que…-escucho una sutil voz, que hace que mi corazón se detenga._

_-¡Marco!_

_Escucho como me narra lo que ha pasado, aunque está lejos sé que ha estado llorando y eso me llena de impotencia al saber que no puedo consolarlo._

_-No te preocupes, yo voy a hablar con tus padres y hacer que cambien de opinión.-le digo tratando de darle esperanzas._

_-No puedes, ellos van a enviarme lejos_

_-¿pero cómo? no voy a permitirlo.-solo escucho su llanto.-¿que tanto me amas?_

_Pienso en una idea descabellada._

_-Más que a mi propia vida ¿Por qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes?_

_Es claro que no es el mejor plan pero el solo pensar que voy a estar separado de él me obliga a hacer lo imposible para evitar ese destino trágico._

_-Escapa conmigo, será duro pero sé que nos podremos arreglar en poco tiempo seremos mayores y nadie podrá decir nada.-no escucho contestación, solo como se corta la llamada._

_Eso duele más, creo que él no cambiaría su vida por mi. _

_Los minutos se vuelven horas y nada pasa, mia alma se quiebra y un sonido en la ventan me hace salir de mi ensoñación. _

_-Jean, mi papá me descubrió hablando contigo y me quitó el teléfono.-veo que está agitado, sus mejillas están rojas del frío, está helando allá afuera y él no tiene siquiera unos guantes.-voy a escapar contigo a donde sea, al fin del mundo si es necesario para estar a tu lado.-miro la pequeña maleta que hay con él, todo está claro ahora._

_Le sonrío y regreso mi habitación, tomo la mochila más cercana y meto lo que alcanzo de ropa y objetos personales, dos fotos. Giro y puedo divisar en la puerta a mi madre. _

_-Has tomado tu decisión hijo.-me dice con nostalgia._

_-Mamá… perdón, yo… yo lo siento, después de que mi papá nos abandonó y prometí no hacer lo mismo.-no sé qué decir ahora, recuerdo que cuando mi papá se marchó tenía la misma cara llena de dolor, no quiero lastimarla._

_-Tu no estás actuando para nada como él, porque tú vas a regresar-me arregla una bufanda en el cuello.-me alegra haberla terminado a tiempo, un regalo de navidad adelantado para ambos.-pone una bufanda igual a la mía en mi mano.-seguro que él también tendrá frío.-me sonríe conteniendo sus lagrimas.- te amo hijo. _

_La abrazo y le agradezco esto, le prometo que voy a volver sano y salvo con mi novio._

_Abro la puerta con prisa sin mirar atrás, porque mirar a mi madre llorar me haría volver. Veo al amor de mi vida en la entrada, lo beso con tanta fuerza que el pierde el aliento, después de decirle cuanto lo amo tomo su mano y empiezo a caminar. Estoy consciente de que su padre no tarda en darse cuenta de donde estamos, que no nunca se va a rendir para encontrar nuestro paradero y que va a tratar de hacernos miserables, de tan solo pensarlo me hace temblar un poco y aún así no me importa. Puede que el sendero sea largo, pero si estamos juntos nada podrá vencernos._

* * *

**Maren**

El sonido de la máquina que marca mi ritmo cardiaco, es un poco desesperante, ya quiero regresar a mi casa odio los hospitales, siempre tan blancos y limpios. Aún es temprano, tengo tiempo de convencer a Hanji de firmar mi alta y salir al final del día.

Él no ha venido desde que le dije la verdad, me siento muy mal pero sé que era justo que se enterara de la realidad de las cosas, aunque no esperaba que se reaccionara así. El esposo que yo conozco lanzaría maldiciones por todos lados, rompería un par de cosas y diría cosas hirientes, no es que sea masoquista pero esperaba un mal trato otra vez.

Mi panza gruñe, lo que me faltaba, tengo hambre. Si hago memoria un poco de este memorable día, recuerdo no he comido absolutamente nada y parece que a este bebé no le agrada solo estar nutriéndose de intravenosa.

El estúpido sonido de las máquinas se interrumpió cuando por la puerta entra nuestra amiga con un montón de arsenales, al parecer hay una forma de descubrir la identidad del padre. Agujas en distintos tamaños, pinzas y otras cosas que no sé que pueden ser. Me explica la castaña y abrazo mi vientre mientras le lanzo una mirada de enojo a mi ex.

-Solo es un pequeño piquete, mocoso.-me dice Levi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

¿Un pequeño piquete? insertar una aguja por mi panza hasta la bolsa de gestación y sacar un poco de… cosa de bebé, deben estar locos, definitivamente Levi se ha vuelto loco. No pienso dejar que me metan nada por ningún lado y mucho menos que intenten tocar al bebé, aún cuando digan que es muy seguro.

Mi ex frunce el ceño, seguro que está perdiendo la paciencia, de alguna manera me causa mucha satisfacción pero no por eso voy a dejar que me pinche como pavo navideño.

Alguien llama a la puerta y dejamos el tremendo tumulto, la doctora deja que pasen.

Veo entrar a Jean con alguien inusual que le viene tomando de la mano.

-¡Eren!-chilla con cierta emoción, aunque calla inmediatamente al ver la severa mirada de Jean.-perdón.-dice tapando sus labios con sus pequeñas palmas.

Es Maren, su pequeña y adorable hija.

Le hago un ademán para que se acerque a mi cama y ella sin pensarlo corre hasta donde estoy. Con dificultad trepa en la cama y se posiciona en mi costado. Maren ha cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la vi, su cabello negro ha crecido más allá de sus hombros, se ve que también como una dama recatada con ese vestido rojo que que viste.

Acaricio con cariño su cabeza, no sin antes quitar el sombrero que iba a juego son su tan fino vestido.

-Pensé que estarías con tus abuelos.

-Toda esta semana estaré con papá, eso es lo que ha dicho el señor juez. ¿Estás enfermo, te lastimaste?-me pregunta con cierta angustia.

-No, solo ha sido algo pequeño.-resto importancia, lo último que quiero es preocuparla.

-Menos mal.-suspira aliviada y se abraza a mi tórax.-cuando mi papá dijo que vendríamos a visitarte al hospital me asusté mucho. Podemos jugar videojuegos todo el día y comer un montón de golosinas como antes, ahora que estaré con papá.

Ahí estaba la niña que conocía siempre, la juguetona y divertida.

Era una mezcla extraña entre sus dos papás. Casi siempre se comportaba de manera agradable con los demás y era bondadosa, como solía ser Marco. Pero no podía negar que era observadora y perspicaz, llegaba a ser filosa y honesta como Jean. Cuando Marco la habían tenido, más de una vez tuvimos que ayudarles entre todos porque la llegada de ese pequeño ángel fue a una edad muy temprana para ambos chicos que apenas si tenían la noción de lo que era cuidar a otro ser vivo, si a Kirschtein hasta los cactus se le morían. A pesar de lo dificultoso que fue estudiar y cuidar un bebé ellos nunca se mostraron estar ni un poquito arrepentidos haber concebido a Maren, en sus reuniones solo se la pasaban parloteando de lo hermosa que era la pequeña.

Yo mismo le tengo un afecto sumamente especial, tuve que cuidarla cuando Marco murió y Jean andaba de aquí para allá arreglando lo de su trabajo.

Sin poder evitarlo la niña comenzó a parlotear sobre la vida en la mansión Bodt, sus amigos en el colegio y sus abuelos. Sus abuelos eran punto y aparte en la historia, un par de veces los conocí cuando visitaban a su padre en nuestras épocas de preparatoria, eran señores muy rectos y pulcros que amaban a su hijo. Aunque nunca me hicieron nada malo, jamás aprobaría que le quitaran al cara de caballo la custodia de su propia hija.

-Maren puedes tranquilizarte un poco, él debe descansar.-volteó a los otros.-además al parecer estaba platicando de algo sumamente importante con la doctora.-

Ahí estaba el Jean serio.

-Como decía, debes de cuidar mucho tu salud y estar en constante vigilancia además de que ya mismo te hago un expediente y una cita para poder ver a ese bebé. Comer es importante y no puedes olvidar los suplementos. Descanso apropiado y limitar un poco tus actividades.-explica Hanji entrando en su modo profesional.

-Claro, lo haré...bueno, lo hago siempre-digo solemne.

Ninguno le creyó, incluso la inocente niña que lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Todos conocían como era, un revoltoso descuidado atrae problemas que se saltaba las comidas por cualquier motivo tonto y que no podía estarse quieto, en pocas palabras un caso perdido.

Parecían de alguna manera estar planeando algo.

**¬3¬**

El final de mes siempre indicaba cosas buenas, sus días de descanso, la entrega de su sueldo, películas nuevas que salen el cine pero quizás la más importante es que puede visitar a su querido abuelo.

Toma un taxi desde su casa. Es una tarde agradable y planea tener una larga plática con su abuelo, principalmente de un nuevo proyecto que quiere emprender y está inseguro sobre si hacerlo es bueno o no.

Su teléfono vibra.

"_¿Hasta cuándo seguirás ignorando mis mensajes?"_

Sabe quién es el propietario pero no piensa seguirle el juego. No sabe cómo fue capaz de conseguir su teléfono privado, Erwin lo asombra y asusta de distintas maneras. Todos los días y a toda hora le manda distintos mensajes, la mayoría muy tontos.

Igual que todos los demás que han sido enviados anterioridad, no le contesta nada.

Cuando llega a la casa de su familiar nota un auto lujoso en la entrada, sabe que su abuelo tiene algunos conocidos de ese estatus pero el auto no le es nada familiar.

Toma su juego de llaves y entra la casa.

La vista no es agradable, un hombre alto, fuerte y rubio está sentado bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de té con su abuelo.

-Mi muchacho, llegas tarde.-escucha la voz calidad del anciano.-ha llegado este joven primero, debiste haberme avisado si ibas a traer visitas.-le reprende.-toma asiento, aún está caliente.

-Hola, Armin.-saluda Erwin.

Armin sonríe más por cortesía que por ganas, no quiere una escena enfrente de su única familia.

Se sienta justo a su derecha y como por arte de magia el teléfono de la casa suena, el mayor pide disculpas y va a contestar dejando a ambos solos.

El rubio curva los labios y lo mira con enojo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-suelta enojado.

-Tú no quisiste responder mis mails, ni mis mensajes mucho menos mis llamadas, no me dejaste otra opción.

-Eso se llama acoso, puedo demandar, usted lo sabe.-lo amenaza.

-También soy abogado, y uno muy bueno, también lo sabes.-contesta juguetón.

Armin quiere enterrar un tenedor que está cerca de su mano a ese hombre tan desesperante.

-Hablo enserio.

-Yo igual, tengo un certificado que lo avala.-suelta con gracia.

-Deja de juegos ¿qué quiere para que me deje en paz?

-Que salgas a comer conmigo, platiquemos y pasemos un buen rato.-le dice con sinceridad.

-Ni loco.-contesta sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Bueno, no me dejas otra opción.-ese tono le hace sentir escalofríos.

Pero antes de poder indagar más sobre ello su abuelo se reúne con ellos.

-Bien, señor Arlert es momento de hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer hoy Armin y yo.-habla con seriedad y atrae la atención de ambos.

-Te escucho Erwin.- responde el mayor.

Erwin sostiene la mano de Armin y la besa, Armin no puede evitar avergonzarse por el acto.

-Nosotros hemos decidido que vamos a casarnos y queremos su bendición.

Este hombre debe estar bromeando.

Esto era ridículo.

¿Dónde está ese tenedor?

**¬3¬**

El ambiente está muy tenso, el hombre frente a él ya no parece el hombre tranquilo con el cual se encontró la primera vez, ahora parece una bestia sedienta. No le intimida, porque él a domado a más grandes y peligrosos.

-Ya ha pasado tiempo y no me ha traído resultados, detective.-habla filoso.

-Esta investigación ha sido ardua y difícil, por una simple razón.-murmura.

Un camarero deja dos vasos con alcohol para cada caballero.

-¿Cuál?

-Que su nuero no tiene ningún antecedente, su historial está limpio. No hay nada que pueda utilizar en contra de Kirschtein en la corte y que intervenga para que usted se quede con la custodia de su nieta.

El hombre golpea la mesa con el puño molesto.

-No puede pasar esto, es imposible que eso sea verdad.-dice el mayor con preocupación.-antes era un rebelde, fue enviado varias veces a prisión por escándalos, imposible tener un historial limpio.

Levi cierra los ojos, pero lo único que está en su mente es Eren y el bebé. Debe concentrarse en el caso, solo le queda su profesión ahora. Lo recuerda, ciertamente el cobrizo estuvo en prisión, una noche Eren salió por eso ¿cómo puedo dejarlo pasar?

-Quizás aún pueda hacer algo.-le dice al viejo para darle consuelo.

-Inténtelo, detective porque solo tengo esta semana.-súplica el señor.

**¬3¬**

-¡Deja eso, puede hacerte daño!-gritó Jean desde la camioneta.

Solo estaba cargando una maleta y todo mundo hacía un escándalo de que mi salud podría empeorar.

-Llegan tarde.-murmuró un pelinegro abriendo la puerta antes de que pusiera mis nudillos ahí.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo, por "habían" me refería a esos dos sujetos desquiciantes. Con la paternidad de mi bebé como interrogante y resignados a esperar por el nacimiento para saber, tomaron la decisión de que debían vigilarme 24/7, por lo que tuve que regresar a mi vieja casa para que me cuidara Levi ahí, y la yegua en el trabajo.

Bola de exagerados, yo puedo me cuidar bastante bien solo.

-Esa es la última.-señaló el más alto.-debo irme, Maren está por salir de la escuela y debo recogerla. No olvides que...

-Que puedo llamar en cualquier momento, no importa la hora y tú estarás aquí enseguida, tampoco voy a olvidar tomar los suplementos, comer adecuadamente y que nada de hacer estupideces como entrar en edificios en llamas, lo recuerdo. Ahora ve por ella y si quiere puedes traerla.-le dijo agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

-Buen suicida.-me palmeó la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

Me besa la frente y emprende la marcha.

Toco donde ha dejado aquel corto beso y me siento aturdido, no esperaba ese gesto pero no me desagrada, es simplemente extraño. Extraño en todo el sentido de la palabra, extraño este hombre que no es agresivo, ni sarcástico, que es maduro y sabe que decir en el momento adecuado, y que me ha cuidado en las últimas semanas.

-Tu novio cara de caballo se fue, ya debes entrar.-escucho esa mordaz voz romper mis pensamientos.

-No es mi novio.-contesto rechinando los dientes.

-¿Ah no?- se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar.

-No, no sé qué te hizo pensar esa ridícula idea.-entro a la casa.

Escucho como cierra la puerta.

-La panza que tendrás en los próximos meses me hacen dudar de esa respuesta.-me dice con sarcasmo.

Esto me hace recordar a cuando recién nos conocíamos, peleas a cada rato que siempre terminaban con un solo ganador, Levi. Sé que hoy no será diferente pero mi impulsiva persona se niega a retroceder ¿Esto se considera un estupidez?

-¿A qué viene el interrogatorio? ¿Por qué te interesa?-le pregunto con ojos interrogantes.

-Pensé que tenías mejores gustos.-escucho la voz de Levi áspera.

-Después de casarme contigo deberías saber que no soy bueno escogiendo parejas.-el da un paso y yo retrocedo.

-¿Me estás comparando?-sigue avanzando.

Creo que debería molestarlo solo un poco más.

-Y tú estás más platicador hoy que en todo nuestro último año de matrimonio, señor Ackerman diga que estoy loco pero parece estar celoso.-me mofo sabiendo que le molesta.

Siento mi espalda chocar contra la puerta que acabo de atravesar, ya no hay a donde retroceder, Levi coloca sus manos a mis costados, tampoco hay lugar a donde escapar. Pongo mis manos en su pecho para abrir espacio, me siento tan sofocado por su sola presencia.

-¿Yo, celoso de un caballo?-me dice acercando su rostro, yo asiento y cierro los ojos.-¿debería?

Siento sus labios rozar tenuemente los míos, una y otra vez, tentando a los míos pero sin llegar más allá de ese pequeño contacto. No me atrevo a abrir los ojos, se que estoy sonrojado hasta las orejas por la vergüenza. Está tan cerca que puedo escuchar como late su corazón, como inhala y exhala erráticamente al igual que yo.

-Sí, deberías estarlo.-necesito valor, encontrar un poco de ese valor que tenía el viejo Eren, el que podía llevarle la contra a Levi sin dudar un solo segundo.-puede parecer un caballo pero es uno de esos, de los pura sangre.

Volteo mi rostro, temo ser yo quien empiece algo que no debe suceder, al menos ya no. Mis palabras no van con mis acciones pero a quién le importa.

-Entonces quizás yo debería mostrar también mi linaje.-contesta cerrando la distancia.

**¬3¬**

El semáforo cambia de color y el vira a la derecha, descontinuando el trayecto que sigue el bus al lado de él. La escuela de Maren está bastante alejada del sitio donde vive, ir por este sitio hará que se retrase unos cuantos minutos más pero ahora es lo más conveniente.

Hay un olor que inunda la camioneta que maneja, bastante particular si tiene que añadir. Suelta un gruñido y carraspea.

-Puedo oler tu maldito y barato perfume, deberías salir ya.-ordena.

-Vaya, papi está de mal humor.-dice alguien con sarcasmo.-te tardaste tiempo en darte cuenta.

Una morena sale de la parte trasera de los asientos, la facilidad con la que se acomoda da a entender que no es la primera vez que lo hace. Claro que se ha fijado que ella estaba en el vehículo, que estuvo durante todo el trayecto, desde que partió del departamento de Eren y como no percatarse cuando el seguro se quedó levantado. No le explica, no vale el tiempo.

-Aún me tienen bajo vigilancia, la chica venía tras de mí.-decide prender la radio, después de todo es un largo viaje.

-Me sorprende que aún no se haya dado cuenta de que sabes que te tiene bajo vigilancia. Con eso de que dicen que es muy listo, esperaba más de él.-la mujer saca la cajetilla de la bolsa de su chaqueta.

Jean frunce el ceño y le manda una mirada severa, no piensa dejar que su linda hija suba a una camioneta con olor a cigarrillo, aun cuando el mismo tiene ese vicio. Ella entiende la indirecta y guarda el pedazo de cáncer.

-Es listo, no puedo descuidarme un minuto siquiera. Pero ese no es tu asunto ¿A qué has venido?-responde gélido.

-Quería ver a la princesa, con tus queridos suegros al lado de ella solo puedo estar cerca en un rango de cincuenta metros, ella también es mi familia.

Le sorprenden las palabras de la mujer, porque de su sarcasmo pasa a una faceta de ternura que solo le conocía cerca de una sola persona. Baja la guardia que había mantenido.

-Son unos bastardos, solo debes decir las palabras mágicas y ellos desaparecerían sin dejar ningún rastro.-dice ella.-sabes que esa es mi especialidad.

Cualquiera que no la conociera temblaría al escucharla hablar, y aunque sabe que es capaz de hacer hasta las cosas más viles no siente ningún miedo al estar junto a ella, es todo lo contrario, le llena de seguridad y confianza. Se conocen, han sido perros del mismo amo y también han sufrido el mismo destino por lo que sin dudarlo le confiaría su vida, y ya lo hace, al dejarle vigilar a Maren que es su vida misma.

-No puedo hacer eso, son su familia después de todo.-suena a broma viniendo de él.-además el juez ya dio la orden a mi favor, esta semana lo hará oficial.

-Familia que no dudó ni tres segundos en separarla de su padre, siempre has sido muy blando Kirschtein.-escupe.-no te sorprendas si al final te la juegan.

-No lo harán si tus contactos hicieron su trabajo.

-Si señor, ni una mala nota en su expediente, toda su información drenada y guardada.-responde la mujer.-nunca dudes de mi, pero te lo digo de nuevo, esos viejos le serán más de ayuda al suelo de abono.

Esta plática es más rutinaria que su café negro al iniciar su día, pero nunca llegarán a ningún lado y aún así siguen discutiendo como la primera vez, al menos sirve para sobrellevar su camino.

-Matarlos no va regresar a Marco, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.-quiere hacerla entrar en razón.

Visualiza el enorme colegio de su hija.

Estaciona su camioneta, ha llegado solo cinco minutos retrasado, nada que pueda llegar a oídos del juez que le haga cambiar su opinión de girar a su favor por la custodia de su hija.

La mujer saca de la cajuela donde ha estado una hora atrás una enorme y morada caja, tiene un moño brillante. Jean la mira sorprendido ¿Cómo ha logrado meterse en el carro con esa cosa y pasar desapercibida?

-Aunque ver a Maren es mi prioridad de hoy, ellos me han mandado a saber como va tu misión con sabes quien.-la morena se acomoda su cabello, ponerlo en un agradable chongo.

Jean que ya había comenzado su camino se detiene a unos segundos cuando ella habla, esperaba que para este punto los mandos hubieran cambiado de idea respecto a la reclutación.

-Supongo que tendrá que retrasar la misión.-contesta.

La mujer avanza con velocidad hasta ponerse a su costado.

-No jodas, Jean ¿Por qué? has estado en esto un año, un maldito año.

Unas mujeres recatadas que van pasando la miran con menosprecio, ese lenguaje no es propio de una dama, pero poco le importa a la muchacha.

-Al parecer el objetivo tiene ahora permiso de maternidad.

Suelta una carcajada, esa ha sido una excelente broma por parte de su amigo.

-Lo digo enserio, Eren está en cinta.-responde con total seriedad.

No hay tiempo de seguir con la conversación porque una niña llega con ellos.

-Papá.-grita con todo pulmón.-estaba tan ansiosa por que vinieras por mi.

Jean levanta a la niña y le abraza con ternura, reparte besos en toda su cara antes de regresar al piso su pequeño cuerpo.

-Yo también estaba deseoso de verte, Maren. Pero mira quien ha venido conmigo.

El castaño se hace a un lado y deja ver a la figura tras él.

-Hola cariño.-le contestó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Tía Ymir!-grita con la misma euforia que hace unos momentos. Corre y le abraza las piernas con alegría.

La chica con pecas le corresponde con el mismo abrazo.

-Mira, te he traído un obsequio.-le entrega la caja que tiene en manos.

-¡Oh!-grita emocionada.- muchas gracias.-responde la pequeña y comienza a buscar en muchas direcciones.-¿dónde está Eren? pensé que vendría contigo, papá.

-"seguro reconciliándose con su marido"-piensa él con amargura.- espera por tí en casa, ya sabes que en su estado no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-Cierto.-asiente.-sabes tía Ymir, Eren va a tener a mi hermanito.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Día de Reyes Atrasado :DDDDD!**

**Después de Meses de ausento he regresado, con más fuerzas, más hombres, más ideas que nunca muahahha, no la verdad es que inicié el año enferma :/. No pude publicar antes porque estaba en la escuela luchando contra el fin de semestre ¬3¬. **

**P****ero mejor vamos al resumen y comentarios del cap. Maren es una dulzura pero es una niña de cuidado, despierta y sobre todo lista, seguro muchos la amaran, ¿Es realmente oscuro y malvado el pasado de Jean? que hace y porque Ymir es una matona a sueldo? la verdad la amo de malvada y sádica. ****¿Ahora si se van a dar amor Levi y Eren? ¿Isabel hará algo? Erwin hizo la gran jugada contra Armin ¿Que dirá el abuelo de Armin? y lo más importante ¿Dónde está el tenedor?**

**GRacias por leer y comentar. **

**Besos y abrazos griposos para todos :DDD espero sus reviews o la gripa se les pegará muahaha. **

**-Rina-**

**pd: La historia de Marco y Jean no quise desarrollarla tanto tendría que hacer como muchas hojas- de por sí el resumen está dividido en dos partes no se imaginan el original- con el tiempo les haré un especial de ellos o una precuela de la historia, algo como **tambores** "Contrato de amor "El comienzo"" ¿Alguien dice yo?**


	11. En el limbo

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, LeviX?, ErenxJean... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

Odiaba esa parte de él que le hacía entregarse con tal vehemencia a Levi, odiaba como sus rodillas flaqueaban con un simple beso y más se odiaba porque aunque sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal y no mostraba un ápice de querer cambiar la situación.

El pelinegro se sentía extasiado ante el contacto, mentiría si dijera que no le gustara pero él nunca planeó terminar de esta forma, quería solo molestar un poco al moreno pero había terminado cayendo de nuevo cuando, y para su sorpresa, Eren había sido el responsable de iniciar el beso. Amaba su aroma, el sabor de su boca, el tacto que le era proporcionado y que le enloquecía, en resumidas cuentas amaba todo de su ex.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y muchas más veces se separaron solo para tomar aire e iniciar un nuevo beso, cada uno más cargado de emociones que el anterior. No pensaron el tiempo, en el mundo, ahí en el recibidor eran ellos dos y solo ellos dos.

-¡Jefe, he perdido al obje… ¿Hola?-pregunta con un poco de aturdimiento, viendo una peculiar escena, su jefe adorado tenía preso a su ex esposo contra la pared de recibidor.-creo que interrumpo algo privado, mejor voy a la oficina.-dijo queriéndose zafar de la incómoda escena.

Esas palabras hicieron que el botón de la racionalidad se activara en la cabeza de Eren quien con todas las fuerzas que tenía empujó a Levi para dar por terminada su tanda de besos.

Ambos estaban agitados y sonrojados, para el más joven se sentía como haber sido encontrado por sus padres haciendo algo ilícito al sentir la mirada protectora de la chica para Levi, una mirada que no sabía descifrar. Y a Levi poco le importó, era su casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera, por lo que no tardó en entrar en su modo serio.

-Es buen momento para que los presente, supongo que se recuerdan.-dice el más bajo separándose del moreno.- él, es mi ex esposo Eren que vivirá aquí de nuevo.-señala al castaño.-ella es Isabel Magnolia, está a mi cargo y vive aquí en lo que encuentra una casa, espero que puedan llevarse bien.-Los presentó como si nada.

Isabel y Eren se miraron, no saben cómo reaccionar y más por lo que sucedió días atrás, el chico alzó su mano, un fuerte apretón era quizás la salida más rápida a todo el embrollo. Pero Isabel no lo aceptó, sino que se fue encima de Eren en un gran abrazo.

-Lo siento.- soltó arrepentida.

En ella estaba la culpabilidad de que pudo haber lastimado al pequeño ser que se estaba formando en la pancita del muchacho cuando lo lanzó en su primer encuentro, decir que sus sentimientos eufóricos eran los culpables no la liberaba del peso de sus acciones, lo que había hecho estaba mal y punto.

Jeager dudó un segundo en qué hacer, esperaba que la chica le dijera un montón de cosas, muchas de ellas horribles y más después de cómo sus papás le habían tratado pero este abrazo lo descolocó totalmente. Recordó un poco de lo que Hanji le habló de Isabel, dijo que era una cabeza dura y obstinada la mayor parte del tiempo pero que en su ser no había ni un poco de maldad, siempre se preocupaba por los demás y era amable con todos los que la rodeaban. Terminó correspondiendo al gesto.

-Yo también lo siento.-contestó Eren.-por lo de mis padres.

-Bien, suficiente de cursilerías.-dijo Levi separando a ambos jóvenes, quería que se llevaran bien pero no tan bien.- me alegra que hayan arreglado las cosas. Tú, te largas a descansar.-señaló a Eren.- y tú a la oficina, un reporte de lo que has avanzado porque aún tenemos el tiempo encima.- fue el turno de la pelirroja.

Era cierto, necesitaban avanzar con la información de los Bolt. Hasta ahora solo había muy poca información y eso era extraño sabiendo que Levi era un maestro para esto, incluso ella era una maestra de la persecución y el objetivo se las había ingeniado para perderse un montón de veces. Sólo necesitaban un pequeño pero pequeño vínculo que sirviera como abertura para encontrar información.

Eren se negó a dejarlos ir, argumentando que quizás no habían comido nada en todo el día ya que era hábito del pelinegro saltarse las comidas, y ciertamente el estómago de Magnolia gruñía por lo que hizo caso omiso a los gritos de su jefe y fue a ayudarle al chico a preparar un almuerzo rápido, era importante la información pero lo único que harían en la oficina era romperse la cabeza, lo cual podrían hacer en casa mientras comía un emparedado.

Ella cortaba los vegetales cuando entraron por la puerta, decidió atender ya que los dos hombres estaban discutiendo sobre quien sabe que. En la entrada una mujer, molestamente familiar entraba acompañado de los objetivos. No entendía qué hacía aquí, esto le daba mala espina.

Recordaba la primera vez que vio a ese chico rubio, recordaba que fue cuando fue la fiesta de compromiso de Levi, estaba sentado ahí, junto al futuro esposo de su mejor amigo, callado y sumiso ante toda la situación. Sus enorme ojos azules parecían ser iguales a los suyos para cualquier persona pero no para él, porque los de Armin desprendían inocencia y pureza y al mismo tiempo podía ver a un chico calculador e inteligente, una mezcla poco convencional dentro de una persona.

Quería tenerlo y vaya que lo hizo.

Recordaba sus labios, eran suaves, dulces con un toque que no sabía describir; su piel clara por todos los lados; sus expresiones llenas de pudor, la inocencia en todos sus movimientos torpes e inocentes que sólo lograban encenderlo más, saber que él sería el primero en corromper a tan bella criatura lo hizo sentir dichoso, no dejaría que nadie le pusiera la mano encima a lo que ahora era suyo por derecho.

No le importó que sus pensamientos estuvieran llenos de su mejor amigo con el cual nunca iba a llegar a nada, necesitaba hacer que todo ese espacio que era dedicado a la decepción de su antiguo amor por Eren, y se le ocurrió una manera, cruel pero muy eficiente.

Levi le ayudó sin saberlo y aún a sabiendas que Armin podría escuchar no se contuvo y dejó caer esas frías y sucias palabras. Esperaba que el más joven lo odiara tanto que en vez de tener a Jeager en su cabeza estuviera él, su odio fuera tan grande que lo persiguiera día y noche. Que su rostro estuviera en sus sueños.

Pero con ese gatito nada puede salir a la perfección, muy listo y audaz se escapó de sus garras antes de siquiera completar el siguiente paso de su plan maestro. No perdió tiempo en todos estos años, visitaba muy seguido a la única familia del muchacho y le contaba acerca de una linda y ficticia relación que tenía con el más joven los Arlert con el fin de ganarse al abuelo. Armin, Erwin le aseguraba a su abuelo, estaba muy penoso ante la situación por lo que no se atrevía a hablar con su familiar sobre su noviazgo.

Cruel sucio y ruin, muchos lo describen así, sus adversarios, sus amigos, su familia e incluso su prometida falsa solía echárselo en cara siempre. Eso no le importaba si aseguraba que tendría a esa persona consigo hasta el final.

Miró por el retrovisor y pudo ver el perfecto ángulo el rostro durmiente de Armin, se veía tan pacífico e indefenso, y es que lo era, por debajo de esa bata de laboratorio y títulos honoríficos estaba él, un ser con el corazón roto.

Después de tener una tarde agradable con Jean, Maren y la inusual presencia de Ymir llegó la hora de la despedida. Maren estaba en brazos de su papá, dormida después de un par de horas de insaciable parloteo y bromas para con Eren. Su compañero de oficina le agradeció por la invitación y se disculpó por la conducta de su nena, aunque era muy normal en ella no justificaba que hiciera extralimitarse al moreno.

Charlaron un poco en la puerta ambos chicos en lo que la pecosa regresaba del baño.

-Debería irme ahora, mañana nos veremos en la oficina, porque no pienso hacer todo ese papeleo por ti ¿Entendido?- Eren asintió dándole un empujón al carro, con mucha vergüenza, sintió que esta escena, aún y con la niña era una señal clara de coqueteo.

-Entiendo, ahora largo que tu cara me causa más náuseas de lo normal.-mencionó en tono burlón.-sabes que traerla aquí no es molestia, ella es muy especial para mi también.

Rendido se fue a paso lento, con la promesa de volver si se enteraba que no estaba portándose bien como la doctora había indicado.

Con cautela y certera como siempre lo es, Ymir se tomó su tiempo para hacer que el más alto dejara al embarazado a solas. Lo miró definitivamente tenía su encanto, siempre supo que esos dos tuvieron la posibilidad de llegar a tener una relación, al menos cuando no estaba el difunto Marco, pero el pasado es distinto al presente y ahora era algo que no podía permitirse y menos cuando inevitablemente sus amigos pertenecían a distintos mundos. Ella tenía que completar una misión.

-La próxima te voy a traer un regalo Jeager, quizás un vestidito para cuando estés hecho una bola.-se burló la chica.

Eren rió con ella, ya estaba acostumbrado a su humor agrio. Ymir era de las pocas mujeres que le agradaban porque no era delicada y siempre decía lo que pensaba sin interesarle lo que pensaran los demás, se sintió siempre envidioso de esa cualidad suya. Aún en sus años de casados ella y Jean fueron los únicos que le llamaron por su apellido de soltero.

-Bien, pero que sea en color azul o gris.-continuó su broma.

-Princesa suicida.-le llamó.-quizás ahora te queda bien el apodo, mira tus ojos.-agarró su barbilla y le hizo mirarla.-han perdido su explosividad y brillo ¿Dónde está el bastardo que luchaba?-Eren apretó los labios.

Ahí estaba la franqueza de la que hablaba.

-Sé que quizás me estoy metiendo en algo que no me corresponde pero creo que nosotros somos amigos, alguien debe de decirlo tarde o temprano. Tu vida no depende de otra persona más que de ti mismo, no te quedes esperando que te rescate un príncipe enano o uno cara de yegua. Eso es todo, nos vemos Eren.

En su mano dejó una fina tarjeta de presentación, al leer su contenido cerró los puños con tristeza.

¿Tan patético se había vuelto?

-Te tardaste demasiado.-bufó el castaño.

-¿Celos? sabes que no bateo para estos lados, no te preocupes por tu lindo suicida.-respondió con burla sabiendo que le molestaría a Jean.

-Te vi, hablaste con él y puedo apostar que no le dijiste nada agradable por la cara que puso cuando te fuiste ¿Qué le hiciste?

Ymir rió por debajo para no despertar a la niña.

-Sólo hice lo que te fue asignado a ti y que fallaste de manera estúpida, en resumen, solo hice mi trabajo.

Jean apretó el volante con furia, sabía que a estas alturas del partido no podía hacer nada.

Levi iba con Isabel en el auto, pero de manera inusual la mujer iba callada mientras miraba la ventana.

-¿Estás molesta porque ha venido a venido a vivir a la casa?-le preguntó, no imaginaba otra cosa para su comportamiento.

Ella negó con la cabeza, había cosas más preocupantes.

-¿Se conocen desde hace mucho?-preguntó ella.-ya sabe, ellos tres.

-Supongo, fueron compañeros de instituto, de la misma clase en la que yo era su profesor y están juntos desde muy jóvenes, incluso antes de que yo lo conociera.-dijo el moreno mascando su emparedado.-¿Por?

-La mujer, Ymir, la conozco de cuando estaba en el servicio, aunque es la primera vez que la ve en persona, una mujer que es temeraria y que es una experta en extraer información de cualquier sitio y de la manera más limpia. El servicio compró sus habilidades en casos difíciles.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, eso no lo sabía. Eren nunca entró en detalles respecto a ella o a que se dedicaba.

-Me estás diciendo que…

-Una persona de su clase pudo haber modificado el historial de cierta persona que posee un pasado dudoso.-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Hasta que al fin habían encontrado una apertura, si jugaban bien sus cartas seguro lograría hacer que Kirstein cayera.

Eren bajó del taxi y miró el edificio de la dirección, tenía un aspecto muy distinto al que imaginó, era un tanto más simple. Buscó timbre pero a unos centímetros de poder tocarlo su dedo se detuvo, los nervios lo invadieron ¿Esto era seguro y necesario? se preguntó a si mismo.

Este tema le había dado vueltas la última semana, y aunque había hecho una cita seguía sin tener mucho valor para entrar ahí y enfrentarse a sus fantasmas. Golpeo su frente con la pulida puerta de madera.

-¿Vas a entrar?-le preguntó un hombre de cabello color miel.

El moreno dio un salto a un lado y dejó pasar al ¿joven? no estaba seguro, no parecía ser más grande que Levi pero tampoco tan joven como él.

-No has respondido ¿vas a entrar?-insistió.

-Creo que no.

-¿Y por qué no?

-No funcionará.-dijo desanimado.

-¿Ya lo intentaste?-Jeager negó.- hasta que no lo intentes no sabrás si funciona.-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.-bueno lo que decidas será tu propia decisión y de nadie más, se me hace tarde así que hasta luego.

Se quedó en el mismo lugar, sin moverse y sin contestar otra cosa, no entendía qué había pasado hace unos momentos ¿Un extraño lo había sermoneado? pero es que ese sujeto tenía razón, se había rendido sin siquiera empezar la carrera y él no era así. Puede que esto no funcionara, pero nada podía ser peor de lo que ya era así que tocó con firmeza el timbre y se identificó.

Subió por las escaleras y llegó al cuarto piso, un sala de espera con su respectiva recepción.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-preguntó con cortesía la mujer que estaba en el mostrador.

-Soy el señor Jeager, programé una cita para esta hora hace dos días.-respondió con nervios.

La joven buscó en su lista hasta encontrar sus registros.

-Sí, aquí está, el doctor está esperándolo. Derecho hasta el fondo, puerta blanca.-le sonrió.

Él agradeció y aunque sus piernas le temblaban no se detuvo. Sabía que detrás de esa puerta le esperarían sus problemas, pero con mucha suerte también la respuesta a ellos. Sus nudillos tocaron con suavidad la madera y una voz le invitó a avanzar.

-Buenas tardes.-saludó al entrar.

Se quedó mudo, ahí estaba el hombre que había encontrado en la entrada y quien le había convencido de entrar. Ese color miel en su cabello y piel apiñonada, ojos color azul que aunque eran los mismos de minutos atrás parecían entrar en un modo profesional.

-Buenas tardes joven Jeager, soy Farlan Church y estaré a cargo de usted.-saludó quizás con más entusiasmo.

-"_Solo es un psicólogo, no hay nada que temer_"-se repitió mentalmente.

¿Sería cierto?

* * *

**Saludos desde este lado del globo!**

**No tengo peros que valgan para mi falta de actualización, cuando he comenzado otra historia nueva :( pero es que a veces las ideas no te vienen cuando las necesitas - es horrible. Gracias a los que me apoyan leyendo y comentando, dando follows y favorite a la historia. **

**¡¿Farlan que haces ahí?! hasta yo estoy sorprendida, juro que no sé nada al respecto xD. Oh mi querido Armin se desmayó de la impresión, pero aceptemos que Erwin sabe mover sus cartas ¿Al final quién ganará? es un misterio. Eren sufre por su propia indecisión, su corazón está en el el limbo y Levi no está ayudando, aunque se está dando cuenta de que Jean es un excelente partido... lol. Ymir es malvada? si y no, quiere a su amigo y por eso lo quiere pasar al lado oscuro ¿Quién no lo ha hecho?. ¿La reacción de Isabel les sorprendió? ¿piensan que es un truco o alguna trampa? lo dejo a su imaginación hasta que todo se revele más adelante. El siguiente capítulo será un poco más divertido para aliviar la tensión, se llamará "Manchas en el monitor"**

**Nuevamente gracias y espero leernos pronto. **


	12. Sin tregua

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, ErenxJean, ErwinxArmin, ... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

Escucha el tic tac que retumba en todo el cuarto, se siente como en un interrogatorio criminal en donde cualquier cosa que diga o haga será usada en su contra. Han pasado unos tres minutos y el hombre frente a él no le ha dirigido más que las palabras de bienvenida y miradas intensas. Puede ver que escribe, muestra que es un cuaderno blanco pero no lo suficiente para saber que está escribiendo. Su mirada es sagaz, fría y calculadora,

Siente que va a vomitar, no, no lo siente, es que lo hace. Por suerte alcanza a tomar el cesto que está a un costado del escritorio. Ahí va toda su dignidad junto a lo que comió en el desayuno que Isabel se encargó de preparar en la mañana.

Escucha una suave risa, que roza lo hilarante.

El hombre se levanta no sin tomar unos cuantos klinex- que usualmente utiliza para que los pacientes sequen sus lágrimas.- y llevarlos hasta el muchacho.

-He tenido muchos pacientes que se ponen nerviosos en la primera consulta, pero nunca han llegado a vomitar.-da unas suaves palmadas en su espalda para que pueda terminar de expulsar lo que aún queda en su estómago.

Esas palabras no lo hacen sentir mejor, siente que sus orejas ya están rojas por la vergüenza, y aún así su estómago no quiere darle tregua y le hace seguir vomitando por otros minutos que para él parecen una eternidad.

El psicólogo llama a la asistente y le una serie de instrucciones, en un momento ya trae una botella de agua mineral y está sacando el bote que lleva sorpresa por dentro con una clara cara de molestia.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, no son nervios.-dice tomando un poco de agua.-estoy embarazado.-dice en un tono más bajo que lo anterior.

De nuevo el hombre garabatea en su cuaderno.

-Buen comienzo, a excepción por lo del vómito.-sonríe de nuevo.-qué te parece si me platicas un poco de ti, ya sabes para qué esta sesión sea productiva.

La forma en la que hablaba esa persona no parecía de un psicólogo normal, él imaginaba que la persona que lo atendiera fuera más cortés y amable, algo como en las películas donde siempre aparecía la pregunta cliché de "¿Y cómo se siente?" Aunque tenía que admitir que le quitaba un peso de encima esa actitud tan hilarante de Farlan.

-¿Qué parte de mi exactamente?

-Lo que tu quieras, pero quizás podríamos empezar por la razón que viniste a este lugar.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa historia era tan larga, pero bueno tenía mucho tiempo aún para contarle, aunque fuera solo el principio. Era tonto pero de alguna manera sentía que ya había dado un paso, por más pequeño que fuera un paso era un paso.

**¬3¬**

La luz se coló por las persianas de la habitación de su casa.

Abrió con pereza los ojos, sí que había descansado después de la pesadilla que tuvo. Una donde era llevado por un hombre rubio que había jurado no volver a ver en lo que restaba de su vida hasta casa de su abuelo para decirles que se iban a casar, más que una pesadilla, ahora, parecía una muy mala broma ¿Él, casarse con Smith? ¡Ja! solo en sueños se le cumpliría al rubio mayor.

Que no recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa, seguro era resultado de que estaba demasiado cansado de tanto trabajar. Aunque ahora se sentía renovado y fresco para iniciar otro día.

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño para hacer sus necesidades matutinas. Tomó una ducha y se arregló rápidamente para poder ir al laboratorio a examinar sus cajas de petri y ver como iban creciendo las cepas, después podría llamar a Eren y ofrecerle ir a comer algo y platicar sobre su "situación".

Ya tenía todo listo en la mochila, solo necesitaba sus llaves ¿Dónde las había dejado? no recordaba su ubicación, tampoco estaba su cartera y móvil.

Escuchó un tintineo metálico.

-¿Buscas esto?-tras su espalda estaba ese hombre que apareció entre sus pesadillas, moviendo sus llaves de un lado al otro. En la otra mano estaban los otros objetos que estaba buscando.

Si creyera en dios estaría rezando en este momento que realmente lo que él creyó un sueño siguiera siendo eso, un sueño y no que este pedazo de idiota le haya dicho a su amado abuelo que iba a casarse con él.

-¡Esto es allanamiento!-gritó tratando de quitarle sus llaves, pero en un ágil movimiento Erwin alzó el preciado objeto por los aires a una altura que ni saltando, el ojiazul, podría alcanzarlas.

-Claro que no, solo he venido a dejar a mi prometido que ayer estaba inconsciente, eso no puede ser considerado allanamiento en ningún lado.-rió.

El más joven enrojeció de ira, definitivamente el hombre frente a él disfrutaba de burlarse de su persona.

-¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡¿Con qué derecho vienes a inmiscuirse en mi vida después de haber hecho lo que me hiciste?!-le reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

El mayor dejó la risa y lo miró con intensidad a los ojos.

-¿Y qué te hice?-preguntó con seriedad.

-Te aprovechaste de mi estado y me llevaste a… ¡a la cama, maldito imbecil!-dijo desviando la mirada.

-Yo no aproveché nada, tu solo accediste, quien se aprovechó de tu estado fuiste tú mismo.-dijo Smith sin rodeos, mientras se acercaba a él.-tan dulce e inteligente, el siempre bueno Armin Arlert, pero tan cobarde para enfrentar que él único que tuvo la culpa de perder a la persona que amaba fuiste tu solo, yo solo seguí tu cínico juego de víctima.-le aventó las llaves contra el pecho.

Armin bajó la mirada, enojado y dolido por esa declaración que aunque su mente la negara, su corazón ardía.

¿Estaba siendo cruel con su pequeño ángel? sí, pero era uno de los tantos males que debía de provocar.

Las llaves cayeron contra el piso en un ruido que a ninguno le importó, y de momento a otro el joven se lanzó contra el mayor. No dejaría que nadie le hablara de esta manera, no dejaría que Erwin jugara de nuevo con él y por eso aún y con su orgullo destruído y sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas, su gran cerebro maquinó el plan perfecto para derrocar la perfecta imagen de ese hombre con el cual nadie querría meterse.

Tomó del traje al hombre y lo besó, pero no con ternura y tranquilidad sino con ansia y demanda, con la esperanza de recuperar un poco de lo mucho que le fue robado en el pasado. Podría estar jugando con fuego, pero si lograba apagarlo no le importaría quemarse un poco.

**¬3¬**

Hoy era el día final, se la jugaría todo en este caso. Pidió a los Bodt tomar el control sobre el asunto, enmascarado como un abogado común llevó a Kirschtein al estrado, lo hundiría con todas las pruebas que había logrado conseguir junto a Isabel en estos escasos cinco días. Se apretó la corbata y ajustó su traje, a su lado estaba Magnolia con su propio traje sastre. Al mismo tiempo entraron al lugar luciendo imponentes.

Por alguna razón el abogado principal del cobrizo no se presentaría a esta última cita, sonrió, no era la primera vez que pasaba algo como que los abogados abandonan después de escuchar su apellido en un caso. Sintió pena por el chico que se atrevió a meterse con él, porque fuera del caso y aunque no debía mezclar su vida privada con su trabajo, Jean se había acercado a Eren y eso era imperdonable por lo que lo haría pagar un precio muy alto.

Miraron al objetivo, quien les devolvió la mirada. Esperó ver su cara de sorpresa y esperaba que le diera una mueca de rendición pero en vez de eso el castaño sonrió con diversión, como si supiera que iba a hacer esto. Miro la figura que lo representaría, pequeña y rubia pero con una mirada feroz… Annie Leonhardt.

¿Ella no era periodista?

El juez hizo presencia e hizo que todos tomaran asiento.

Jean fue llamado, era hora de que Levi lo interrogara. Fue tomado su juramento y sin una pizca de temor se sentó en la silla de madera. Levi soltó cada una de sus preguntas y ataque psicológicos, los cuales no lograron nada de lo que estaba predicho, ni siquiera las imágenes comprometedoras causaron alguna alteración en el muchacho. Sus respuestas eran monótonas, casi parecían ensayadas, haciendo que Levi quedará como un idiota.

-Me dirá, señor Kirschtein, que hacía en el depósito de Sina el día miércoles de la semana pasada?-preguntó con fiereza, ese día al lugar no había duda de que habían llegado armas en un cargamento.

-Cubría un trabajo, claro está.-dijo alzando los hombros.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo exactamente?

-Una nota de espectáculo, a eso me dedico ¿No es así detective… disculpe, abogado?-respondió con gracia.

-¿Tiene algún testigo?-preguntó con mirada filosa, según sus documentos, eso era mentira porque no habían registros en las computadoras de la editorial.

El más alto puso una cara seria.

-Por supuesto, pero me reservo por un momento el nombre de mi testigo.

No pudo hacer algo contra eso, pero sintió que ya lo tenía servido en la mesa, dudaba de la existencia de esa segunda persona y su declaración se le hizo un nulo intento por salvar su pellejo.

El juez preguntó a ambos abogados si tenían mas preguntas pero por el momento fue todo. El objetivo regresó a su asiento al lado de su abogada que le susurró algo en su oreja.

-Bien, señor juez, para demostrar la inocencia de mi cliente sobre la declaración de que es parte de situaciones ilícitas llamo al estrado al señor Eren Jeager.-anunció Annie.

Tanto Levi como Magnolia se quedaron helados cuando efectivamente, el moreno entró en la corte con una mirada fiera.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Esta vez fui más rápida, gracias por aguantar todo este rato y por leer. A pesar de que tengo otras tres historias (¿muchas?) y que a todas las amo, pero se me complica actualizar (pero quien me manda a hacer tantas) siempre pienso en cual debe ser la primera en actualizar por lo que he decidido (después de mucho tiempo) que la que tenga más público será la primera en ser actualizada. **

**Aún no aparece mucho Farlan, se que algunas lo aman, pero es que bueno no puede ser muy obvio porque primero Eren debe ser otro paciente más y quizás... y solo quizás si Jean no se pone las pilas él va a hacer quien más relajo traiga a nuestra pareja principal. Bien ¿Qué estará pensando Armin? nada bueno seguramente, la batalla apenas comienza y mi adorable estratega no va a dar tregua, pero también se puede dar gustitos con ese Erwin. ¿Eren que haces ahí? pues habrá que ver quien gana y esta vez ustedes van a decidirlo (no porque sea una muy mala persona) sino que no quiero que sea forzado y digan que tengo favoritismo por los personajes, tienen dos opciones: que gane el caso Levi o que lo haga el equipo de Jean, ya saben que sucederá si gana cada quien. Nuevamente un agradecimiento por leerme. **

**ayame: Ambos compartimos ese amor por la historia de Armin, es lindo pero verás que después va a ser un malo malote (bueno no tanto) pero si que hará de las suyas. Espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**VivaElYaoi: Gracias por amarme, agradezco que esperes siempre por mis lentas actualizaciones (lo admito, soy un desastre). Tus comentarios han llegado y han tocado mi corazón, por supuesto que seguiré mientras haya alguien como tu que me aliente a hacerlo, espero no defraudar tus expectativas.**


	13. Veredicto

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, ErenxJean, ErwinxArmin, ... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

_Ella, tu y yo "Un poco de lo que fuimos"_

_Mira a su amado esposo sentado en el sofá, con ese semblante tan tranquilo que siempre lo distingue, acariciando tiernamente su abultado vientre de ocho meses con una mano, y la otra tecleando con habilidad sobre el computador lo que resta de su trabajo final, una imagen tan hermosa que quisiera hacerle una foto y guardar para toda la eternidad._

_El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido y ahora falta solo un mes más para que por fin pueda ver a esa criatura que tiene tiene un pedazo suyo y otro más de aquel que ama con todo su ser, es toda una suerte que el nacimiento de su hijo cayera en su periodo vacacional o no tendría la oportunidad de ir a sus clases, porque por nada del mundo piensa perderse el momento en el cual su bebé conozca el mundo. _

_-¿Otra más? ¿Nunca te cansas de tomarme fotos?-susurra con cariño Marco al notar el click de la cámara del teléfono de su marido.-¿Qué tal el trabajo?-pregunta dejando a un lado la laptop y estirándose un poco._

_Esquiva el comentario y toma un par más de capturas, ¿cómo puede contenerse si frente a él está la cosa más linda que ha visto en toda su vida? bello, radiante, en pocas palabras "perfecto"; desde que se ha puesto redondo no ha dejado ir ni un solo momento con aquel aparato, incluso siente que comienza a parecerse a el tonto obsesivo de las fotos Jeager que está fotografiando hasta el aire que circula._

_-No puedo evitarlo.-se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.-bien, mucho trabajo pero nada que yo no pueda manejar ¿han estado bien?-pregunta pregunta en plural con mucho cariño. _

_Se arrodilla para poder poner su cabeza contra el abdomen de marido, Marco se sonroja cuando Jean mete las manos debajo de su playera y comienza a palpar su barriga buscando el mayor contacto posible, no le molesta, solo lo toma por sorpresa haciendo que de un pequeño salto por el tacto frío de sus palmas que aún guardan el clima de fuera de la casa. Al final deja que le brinde de aquellos mimos que tanto adora el bebé dentro, lo sabe, por lo regular nunca se mueve de manera tan insistente como cuando su padre le toca por encima de la piel y susurra dulces palabras sobre lo hermoso que es y cuanto espera por su llegada. _

_Jean le relata su día a ambos, sobre sus clases con profesores aburridos hasta cómo atiende a clientes gordos en el banco donde trabaja. Luego es el turno de su esposo de contarle que hoy no ha salido de la casa, cada vez es más cansado tener que recorrer la distancia hasta la universidad. Los profesores le han dado su tiempo para que pueda reposar antes del parto, se dedica a hacer tareas y mandarlas cuando llegan a su ordenador, no puede darse el lujo de dejar cabos sueltos cuando ha comenzado con la tesis. Le informa que la mamá del cobrizo ha venido y le ayudó con los deberes y ha dejado una gran olla de estofado, favorita del chico de pecas, para que ambos puedan comer. Kirstein agradece infinitamente que su mamá sea tan buena, muchas veces se siente inseguro por lo que podría pasarle en el tiempo que no esté ahí, por lo cual la visita de la mujer le llena de alivio. _

**…**

_Mira embelesado a su hija a través del cristal, su cabello es negro como el de su esposo, y su piel arrugada por todos lados, está envuelta en una mantita rosa que solo le deja mirar su regordeta cara. Bien, ahora si es la cosa más hermosa que ha visto en su vida y es que ni en sueños pudo haber imaginado que sería tan bellísima. Con sus mejillas rosadas, sus manitas tan finas y durmiendo tan tranquilamente parecía un ángel. _

_-Me alegra que no tenga tu horrible cara.-rompe el momento la persona a su lado.-si, Dios te ha hecho un favor en que se parezca completamente a Marco. ¡Enhorabuena nuevo papá!-le palmea el hombro felicitandolo._

_-Sólo estás celoso de que nunca tendrás una niña así de guapa como la mía.-bromea. _

_Su vida no puede ser mejor ahora._

**…**

_Agradece a sus amigos que le han dejado solo y a su madre que está cuidando de la pequeña Maren ahora mismo. Se retira el saco que hasta ahora en vez de una prenda de algodón siente que está fabricado de pesada roca; el color negro de toda su vestimenta le enferma hasta el punto de querer vomitar al verlo, desea quitárselo y quemarlo hasta reducirlo a cenizas. _

_Viéndose a solas, acompañado solo por la discreta y silenciosa oscuridad de su casa, llora._

_Su mundo cae a pedazos, y no sabe que va a hacer._

_Camina por su hogar descalzo, como un muñeco, tan mecánico que no se detiene a pensar a dónde se dirige. Una desafortunada silla se cruza en su camino y termina hecha puré bajo sus manos, no repara en ponerse a pensar en los vendajes y curaciones que tiene y que amenazan con volverse abrir y dejar desnudas las heridas que están en toda su extensión corporal. Busca otra cosa que pueda servir para vaciar su enojo, ve la vajilla en la barra que da al comedor tira todo, grita sabiendo que nadie escuchará y reclamará por su escándalo, y si lo hicieran los ignoraria sin remordimiento. _

_Esto debe de ser una broma. _

_Patea el sofá con odio, y corre por las escaleras a la planta alta y entra a su habitación, su nido de amor. Ve la cama y nunca pareció tan vacía, perdió a su compañero de toda la vida, la mitad del corazón murió y se quedó en la fría caja que ahora guarda a su esposo durmiente que jamás va a despertar. Todo por un maldito error de cálculo, no importa cuántas vueltas le dé, ese error ha sido suyo y de nadie más, no vio todas las alternativas y ahora pagaba el más alto precio, la pérdida de Marco. Si tan solo hubiera sido él quien estuviera ahí, tal vez hubiera terminado con una paliza de las buenas pero se las habría ingeniado para salir vivo, él era el indicado para la misión, no su amable esposo que no trabajaba en ese campo. _

_Se tira sobre el colchón inhalando y llenando su interior del aroma de Bodt. Su sonrisa conciliadora, sus caricias tiernas y sus palabras que lo hacían recapacitar y guardar la calma no volverían, aunque destruyera toda la casa pieza por pieza eso no iba a regresar a su marido, resignado sigue llorando con la esperanza de que todo el dolor que siente se vaya en cada gota que cae de sus ojos. _

_Volteó su vista y como si fuera premeditado miró el cuadro de el días que salió del hospital su querido esposo con aquella niña en brazos. Ambos sonreían como dos bobos, incluso la nena tenía una expresión feliz, como si posara a la cámara era la primera foto que se habían hecho. Agarró cuadro y lo llevó a su pecho, pensó en Maren, no podía quebrarse de manera tan lamentable, tenía a su niña, el ángel que Marco había llevado en su vientre nueve meses, la encarnación viva del amor que ellos se profesaron era ella. Y por eso tenía que ser fuerte, porque Marco vive en cada sonrisa que su hija recrea, y él se encargaría de que siempre fuera así. _

_Que esa sonrisa nunca se fuera de su rostro. _

.-.-.

**Veredicto **

Sus ojos de color esmeralda, tan peculiares y exóticos, lo miraban con intensidad casi con la intención de matarlo. No recordaba la última vez que el joven había mostrado una mirada tan fiera y desafiante, recuerda cuando lo hizo repetir su parcial de matemáticas antes del juego final de temporada en la escuela, o cuando llegó tarde a su aniversario por cuarta vez seguida, pero ninguna hasta ahora logra asemejarse a la expresión de esta vez, era rabia y coraje puro.

La bestia se ha liberado y nadie puede pararla.

Isabel también fue tomada por sorpresa, pero estaba mejor que su jefe que no podía siquiera quitar la atención de su ex. Hasta cierto punto habían evitado tomar la custodia del caso hasta ese día para eliminar la posibilidad de un evento como el que ahora se suscita, traer a Eren al estrado.

Annie procedió a iniciar el interrogatorio.

-¿Señor Jeager donde estaba el miércoles de la semana pasada por la noche, entre las siete y las nueve?-preguntó con su típica frialdad.

-Estaba en el depósito de Sina trabajando en una nota.-respondió.

-¿Estaba solo?

-No, estaba con Jean, siempre cubrimos las notas juntos.

La abogada hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, definitivamente esto había sido planeado por la mujer. Porque solo ella podría maquinar algo de esta naturaleza.

-¿Usted podría decirme cómo es él señor Kirstein con su hija?

-Es atento, desde que lo conozco ha estado siempre al pendiente de ella, es en extremo responsable cuando se trata de Maren.

-¿Hay algún tipo de conducta que usted calificaría como reprobable respecto a la relación de ambos?

-Ninguna.

-No más preguntas.

El juez inmediatamente se dirigió a los demandantes para saber si tendrían preguntas,

-¿Ustedes siempre trabajan juntos?

-Lo hacemos, él hace las notas y yo me encargo de las fotos.-explica como si fuera la más obvio del mundo.

-Pero casualmente no hay registros de haber sido vistos ese día, al llegar a depósito ni al irse ¿Cómo lo explica?-presiona Levi

-Nosotros hacemos trabajos que involucran noticias de espectáculos, muchos de ellos tienen que ser trabajados con mucho cuidado de que no descubran nuestras identidades. Cuando son esa clase de trabajos tenemos otra dinámica, ese día llegué con cinco horas de anticipación para encontrar el punto perfecto para colocar mi cámara y poder obtener las mejores capturas sin que me notaran, incluso cuando llegó mi compañero e hizo las anotaciones yo no salí inmediatamente, porque si a él le quitaban el cuaderno de notas o la grabadora no habría tanto problema pero si me quitaban mi cámara ya no podría recuperar las imágenes y se arruinaría la nota. Jean se quedó hasta muy tarde cerca del lugar, cuando salí fue por la parte trasera, en esa parte no hay cámaras solo guardias.-explicó.

Todo sonaba muy congruente, de hecho ni él mismo podría negar que las cosas fueran de esa manera porque en ese tiempo Levi y Magnolia estaban en la oficina preparándose para este día, y no tenían tiempo para encontrar una manera de negarlo.

-Usted calificó como "atento" al acusado, también como una persona responsable, seguro que se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo para afirmar tal cosa ¿Cuál es su relación con el acusado?

No esperaba que su ex sacara ese tema en este momento, para los demás parece un intento para desacreditar al testigo y lo que ha dicho hasta ahora pero Eren sólo puede pensar que Levi le está haciendo una escena de celos.

-Somos muy cercanos, nos conocemos desde el instituto.-respira, no quiere caer en su juego, esto no es sobre sus problemas maritales, esto es por Maren y su felicidad.

"_-¿No quieres a tus abuelos?_

_-Los amo pero más amo a papá, yo quiero volver a estar con él, lo extraño mucho. Además es un tonto.-ríe.-si no vuelvo con él seguro se volverá un desastre"_

-Por cercanos se refiere a solo amigos o existe alguna clase de relación sentimental entre usted y el acusado.-pica.

-...-no contestó nada.

-¿Por qué es relevante la relación que tiene mi cliente con el señor Jeager?-se levantó Annie, pero enseguida el juez mandó a la silla a la abogada.

-¿No cree que la relación cercana que tiene con el acusado está nublando el juicio? ¿Tal vez deba reconsiderar sus respuestas Jeager.

Sus miradas chocan y entiende que esa batalla solo tiene un ganador.

-¡Claro que no! porque somos tan cercanos puedo decirle que aunque ese tipo suele ser una molestia casi todo el tiempo, que es un tonto que no se detiene a poner tacto en sus palabras con los demás, pero, desde que nació Maren solo tuvo vida para cuidarla, usted no vió sus ojos iluminarse cuando la pusieron en sus brazos por primera vez, tampoco ponerse histérico cuando pensó que tenía varicela pero solo la había picado un mosquito, tampoco presenció la escena donde contuvo sus propias lágrimas de dolor y sonreír para evitar que su hija llorara cuando se la llevaron.- recordó que él tuvo que patear unos cuantos traseros de traje negro porque iban a llevarse a la niña sin siquiera poder decirle adiós a su papá.

Ante tanta euforia el juez le pidió que se sentara y se tranquilizara un poco.

Con esto terminó el interrogatorio, cansado, sorprendido y sobre todo derrotado ante es chico de cabello café.

Lo que siguió fue pelea tras pelea, testigos, preguntas y acorralamientos pero nada estaba sirviendo para lograr hundir al cobrizo, se sintió impotente… él no podía perder, nunca lo había hecho y se negaba a hacerlo hoy.

El juez mandó a un receso antes del veredicto final.

En este momento todo estaba en manos del destino.

**...**

Se removió con cuidado en la cama con precaución para evitar despertar a la figura que estaba dormida plácidamente a su lado, con su mano trató de alcanzar un poco de su ropa que estaba regada en el piso alfombrado. Lo único que encontró a la proximidad fue una camisa ajena, no era mucho y quizás varias tallas más pero serviría para tapar la desnudez de la que sufría su cuerpo. A unos centímetros de lograr su cometido una mano se posó sobre la suya alejando sus dedos de su objetivo.

-¿Pensabas irte sin darme un beso de buenos días?

En un movimiento certero fue volteado para encarar al hombre de esa cama.

-Sólo quería tomar un baño, después de anoche creo que necesitaré uno antes del desayuno.-dijo dándole una media sonrisa.-buenos días.-y le plantó un beso corto y suave en los labios.

El hombre lo miró no muy convencido.

-Pues a mi me parecía que que estabas ya listo para huir.-coló una mano dentro de las sábanas y le acarició el abdomen de manera sugestiva.-te noto algo ansioso a tales horas de la mañana, no ha amanecido siquiera ¿Planes para hoy?

Armin agarró la mano que estaba bajando peligrosamente por su cuerpo y la llevó a sus labios, un roce suave que era una advertencia de que debía permanecer en un sitio alejado de su intimidad.

-Sí, de hecho tengo unas cosas pendientes.

-Pensaba en que podíamos ir por los anillos hoy, hace un excelente día.-dice mirando el cielo en cual ni siquiera a salido el sol.

-¿Anillos?-preguntó perplejo.

-De compromiso, no estaremos oficialmente comprometidos hasta que tengas uno de esos en tu dedo.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.-ya los escogí, lo debemos ir y recogerlos.-agregó dulcemente.- sé que van a encantarte.

Tenía que encontrar una buena excusa para librarse de la situación, estaba ese otro asunto y era importante,estar a su lado en un momento crítico como el que hoy se suscita. El mayor aprovechó su distracción para posicionarse encima del muchacho. La noche anterior lo habían hecho hasta que cayeron rendidos, y aún así, después de tantas veces, no se cansaba de tomar ese frágil cuerpo, era una clase de obsesión que había comenzado en el primer momento en el que lo poseyó.

Todos estos encuentros iniciaron el día de su fuerte discusión, no entendía la actitud de Arlert, pero agradece que ya no lo bloquera de sus contactos y que dejara de amenazar con poner una orden de restricción con su nombre escrito en ella, cierto que extrañaba ese carácter tan aguerrido pero estar con él de esta manera era mucho mejor.

Un ruido irrumpió, no necesitó saber quien era, a se movio rapidamente fuera de la cama dejando ahí a e. Tomó su teléfono y se metió al baño, esa llamada no podía tomarla al lado del mayor.

Al observar tan comportamiento se llevó una gran sorpresa, el rubio siempre era tranquilo y nunca parecía tener problema con atender sus llamadas junto a los demás ¿Quién podría ser la persona que le había llamado? a su número privado y a las siete de la mañana. Suspiró, tenía que idear un plan para no dejar que este se marchara, de ser posible atarlo todo el día, los anillos era una buena coartada pero no era lo suficientemente atractiva para el menor y Erwin lo sabía.

Agradeció que en el baño hubiera toallas y una bata extra, podía tomar su baño sin que el hombre de de apetito inextinguible lo atrapara de nuevo. Se deslizó bajo el agua dejando que ésta se llevara todos y cada unos de los besos que estaban en su piel, había estado de acuerdo en iniciar una relación con el mayor, no porque lo deseara o lo amara, solo era para poder obtener la venganza que tanto anhelaba. En el tiempo que estuviera sería un buen amante, amable, cariñoso, entregado que hiciera que Smith cayera enamorado de él tan perdidamente que no pudiera vivir sin su ser, para que al final a se encargara de dejarlo botado y regresarle un poco de lo que le había quitado.

-¿Algo urgente?

-No realmente, solo me han avisado que la conferencia que asistirá se ha cancelado, por lo que tengo hasta la tarde libre.-dejó caer la bata y comenzó a colocarse la ropa con lentitud.-podemos ir por los anillos si lo deseas, aunque aún hay cosas que necesito hacer así que necesito estar libre a las dos de la tarde.

Eso era un buen comienzo.

**...**

Vio que Eren fue corriendo con las manos en la boca, sin mucho ingenio supo hasta dónde se dirigía.

Había logrado estar bien en toda la mañana, y justo ahora le habían venido náuseas, se supone que debería estar librado de ellas pronto pero ese pronto sonaba tan largo que pensaría que antes se aliviaría de que los ascos cesarán. Al menos no hizo una escenita cuando declaraba.

Mojó su cara para refrescarse un poco, tratando de eliminar la sensación de vértigo que estaba siendo generada en su interior, seguramente Hanji le iba a regañar por someterse a tanto estrés en ese estado.

Al alzar su rostro miró una cara familiar en el reflejo del espejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con molestia Eren.

-¿Yo? la pregunta debería hacerla mi persona y no tú ¿qué rayos estás haciendo en este lugar?-contraatacó.

-Vomitando, que no ves.-ironizó, Levi le mandó una mirada frívola, no estaba para bromas.- ¿Qué crees que hago? apoyo a mi amigo, nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo como esto Levi.

No era el momento para una confrontación, debía de ser prudente y darse cuenta en qué lugar estaba. Optó por dejarlo pasar e intentar salir de ahí.

-Tu no sabes nada, no creas en todo lo que ese equino dice, tu no lo conoces como yo lo hago y hay cosas que no cuadran con él.-Dijo interponiéndose para evitar que se fuera.

-Cosas que no cuadran dices, las únicas cosas que no están cuadrando están contigo.-no podía parar a veces su boca.

Pensó que lo conocía, que Levi estaba del lado de la justicia, que siempre quería que la gente tuviera lo que merecía por sus actos... pero hoy cuando lo vio ahí, en el estrado buscando destrozar la credibilidad del que para él era un admirable padre se dio cuenta de que nunca llegó a conocerlo ni un poco. El que estuvo a su lado hoy en la corte, no fue la persona que conoció.

-Jean puede esconderme todas las cosas del mundo, pero tu.-le picó el pecho con su dedo.-tu eras mi esposo, ahora yo te pregunto abogado ¿Quién rayos eres Levi Ackerman?

La presencia de un tercero interrumpió su discusión, dejando que el moreno saliera de ese lugar.

Caminó con rapidez, necesitaba alejarse de él justo como lo había dicho farla en la terapia, en estos momentos no resultaba nada conveniente estar cerca del pelinegro, porque su mente es un desastre y no pensaba con claridad. Necesitaba ordenar sus desórdenes propios antes de dialogar con el azabache.

Se sentó frente una banca que estaba en el pasillo, toda esta situación era agotadora.

Jean logró encontrar a Eren de una buena vez, sabía que para esta hora ya tendría el estómago vacio por lo que fue en busca de un sándwich para que el moreno probara bocado.

Una parte de él se sentía tranquila, no podían usar nada más para hundirlo y con ello ya se sentía casi cien porciento seguro de que le darían a Maren lo cual lo llenaba de felicidad pero por otro lado no se sintió bien ir y enfrentar a Eren contra su esposo, sin importar que fuera la única forma de lograr descontrolar al abogado había sido una mala acción.

Eren tiene su cabeza entre las piernas, se nota que está agobiado y aumenta más su culpa por hacer que se enfrente a esta situación, no quiere exponerlo a este ambiente en su estado.

-Lo lamento.-le dice revolviendo sus cabellos.-sé que es lo que te pasa, no quería que tuvieras una confrontación con él por mi culpa.

Jeager cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por aquella caricia, es de alguna manera reconfortante.

-No tienes la culpa, tampoco es como si me hubieras obligado, si yo estoy aquí es porque quiero, no solo por ti que eres mi amigo, también por Maren, ambos merecen estar juntos y bueno eres un gran tipo, un idiota, pero un buen tipo al fin y al cabo.

Esas palabras tensan al cobrizo, y hacen que detenga su mano.

-No soy tan bueno como crees, también he cometido mis errores y hay cosas que tu no sabes sobre mi pasado, cosas de las que no me siento nada orgulloso.-dice con amargura.

Eren lo mira, parece acongojado, recuerda las palabras de Levi en el baño sobre desconocer partes de la vida de Jean, no entiende mucho pero siente a que tiene que ver con la muerte de su esposo. Mira como el más alto se encierra en sus pensamientos, los cuales no parecen ser agradables, de alguna manera quiere confortar a Kirschtein y transmitirle un poco de confianza, algo como "estaré aquí pase lo que pase". Busca su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, recién lo nota pero sigue cargando su anillo de bodas, se sonríe internamente ante la ironía de que lo mismo pasa con su sortija propia, que por ahora está guardada dentro de su chamarra.

Jean siente el gesto, no parece mucho pero en ese momento de incertidumbre lo es todo.

...

Tira el resto de las botanas en un cesto, se supone que irán por los anillos pero Erwin sólo lo ha traído de un lado para otro, mirando tiendas y en última instancia yendo a ver una película al cine. Más o menos entiende que es lo que planea, lo sabe desde que de buenas a primeras lo ha llevado a un lugar tan alejado de donde tiene que ir. Mira su teléfono y se da cuenta que está completamente muerto, no puede comunicarse con esa persona ahora, aunque no es como si fuera necesario, por la mañana ya han maquinado todo.

-Muero de hambre, tal vez es hora de ir a comer.-musita Smith tocando su estómago.

-Acabamos de zambullirnos un cubo de palomitas y nachos con extra queso, no puedo creer que tengas hambre.-musita con sorpresa.

-¿Acabamos? tú apenas has tocado algo de la bandeja, estos días me he dado cuenta de que no te alimentas muy bien joven Arlert.-dice picando una de sus costillas.

El más bajo se encoge ante el contacto, definitivamente ese es uno de sus puntos débiles, por lo cual decide alejarse un poquito para evitar que se repita la acción.

-Como lo que es necesario, no me atiborro de comida.-contesta.-aunque ahora que lo pienso si tengo un poco de hambre.-imita al mayor en su acción de tocar su barriga.-tal vez un poco de café y un pastel.

Sin mucho más que agregar ambos hombres caminan buscando cumplir el antojo del joven.

Un par de uniformados se paran frente a ellos, esa si que es una escena extraña de ver, casi parece extraída de la televisión.

-¿Señor Armin Arlert?-pregunta uno de ellos.

El rubio asiente.

-Lo sentimos, tendrá que acompañarnos.-habla el otro.

Algo en esta escena se le hace terriblemente conveniente.

**…**

Todos están de pie.

El momento por fin ha llegado, después de un largo proceso el juez va a tomar la decisión final, única e irrevocable.

-Por lo que a mi confiere señor Kirschtein.-susurra el juez con tono de suspenso, parece que le gusta poner de nervios a la gente.-puede ir en este momento por su hija, caso cerrado.

Un martillazo indica el final de esta larga batalla, ha sido difícil pero lo que se ha ganado en ella vale todo hasta ahora.

* * *

**Hola! Saludos desde mi cama, la convaleciente Rina manda saludos. **

**Seguidores de "Contrato de amor" ustedes han ganado la actualización quincenal :´) (que es la más próxima) así que aquí está el capítulo de este día. Las votaciones fueron reñidas por un momento dije -Sí ganara el caballo, justo como lo tenía medio escrito- y después comenzaron a votar por Levi D: xD empecé otro borrador y al final por decisión no tan unánime ganó Kischtein y por eso le dediqué otro pedazo al inicio :´) me había quedado más depre pero al final no quise romper Kokoros. Pues hasta aquí el arco del juicio ¿Qué hará Levi ahora que probó la derrota? es incierto, lo que sigue estará bueno porque comienza la terapiada de Farlan (las fanáticas pegaran gritos, lo puedo oir), cosas buenas pasan y otras no tan buenas. ¿A dónde llevan a Armin y por qué? ¿Con quién se telefoneaba? eso se relata en el próximo capítulo :) que espero no se pierdan. **

**Apenas lo noto pero estamos (ustedes y yo) a punto de llegar a 100 reviews y eso se celebra! porque ya estamos en 104 Follows. Haber si me lanzo a escribir algo más largo para el siguiente cap o al menos le ponga imagen a la historia (ya de perdis). Pero a lo que voy es que esto es por ustedes que me comentan en cada actualización ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Responder comentarios: **

**Demien Vield: Ya sabes siempre se encuentran cosas nuevas por aquí, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Al final no ganó Levi pero igual se que tendrá sus victorias, saludos y espero que este capítulo te guste aunque haya perdido el enanín..**

**Pau: Gracias a tu voto ahora Jean está yendo por su hija, eso es cierto el debe estar junto a Maren independientemente de que Levi sea un mal marido xD, amo el Riren tanto como a ti (aunque ahora no se esté notando tanto) aunque concuerdo que quien hasta ahora a mostrado más interés por Eren es Jean, pero es que siempre lo ha hecho se conocen desde que eran unos enanos por lo que entre ellos eso es natural. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**VivaElYaoi: Gracias por todos tus cumplidos, me hace feliz saber que te sigue agradando la historia, otra vez traté de no demorar tanto espero que en los siguientes meses sea así ya que pronto tendré vacaciones y podré escribir tanto como me plazca :D, se que tengo muchas faltas ortográficas y sigo trabajando en ellas.- cuando inicié a escribir historias definitivamente era peorss (si, eso es posible).-para mejorar cada capítulo. Yo también te amo :)) ¡Saludos!**

**¡¿Rinachi no deja en suspenso al final de cap?! Sí señores, lo que hace la fiebre elevada. ¡Besos a todos! espero leernos pronto.**


	14. Compromiso

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, LeviX?, ErenxJean... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

_Aunque he conocido a Hanji desde toda la vida nunca pude dejar de verla como una persona extraña, Levi también lo es pero Zoe … ¿Cómo decirlo? muy, muy... ella es muy excéntrica. Había una gran lista que podría recitar para mostrar su punto sin embargo lo que más llena de peculiaridad a su amiga es la sinceridad y espontaneidad de la cual es bendecida. La gente siempre es predecible, su mirada es la respuesta a todas la incógnitas que tengas, solo debes de ser capaz de observar cuidadosamente y lograrás descubrir sus más íntimos secretos, pero Zoe es casi como una página transparente, transparente sin letras secretas las cuales leer porque ciertamente ella no tiene nada que ocultar, siempre es sincera lo que termina ocasionando muchos problemas con sus padres que siempre han deseado que sea una señorita "normal"._

_Cuando éramos muy jóvenes solíamos platicar sobre nuestros padres, lo molestos que eran sobre que deberíamos heredar los negocios de nuestras respectivas familias y eso era lo último que deseábamos hacer. Ella no deseaba casarse con algún tipo y hacer la franquicia más grande, ni vivir una vida de ama de casa solo dedicando su existencia a cuidar niños y un hogar, su más grande anhelo era estudiar una carrera universitaria y volverse una investigadora. Yo solo quería volverme detective y encerrar criminales ¿Infantil? supongo, pero en mi vida solo yo puedo decidir que quiero hacer con ella._

_En el instituto Hanji estaba a cargo de un par de conejos del laboratorio, aunque eran negros y muy gordos.- horribles .- en palabras de Levi, ella les había tomado un cariño abrumador a tal grado de que los salvó de ser sacrificados en clase de biología y los volvió las mascotas oficiales del grupo, sin olvidar que los bautizó con los nombres de cejitas y enanin._

_Como todas las mañana Zoe llegó al salón y lo primero que hizo fue a ver al par de animales antes de que el profesor llegara. Lev y yo estábamos acomodando nuestras cosas cuando un horrible grito nos puso en alerta. Nuestra amiga sostenía el cadáver de los conejos, ambos estaban desangrados, alguien les había matado._

_Al final de la primera fila un chico bufó complacido, si la memoria no me fallaba ese tipo había sido rechazado tajantemente por Hanji unos días atrás._

_-Tal vez ahora sí puedas salir, ya que no tienes que cuidar a dos asquerosas bolas de pelos.-dijo riendo._

_Levi a grandes zancadas se acercó y tomó al tipo de las solapas._

_-¿Te parece divertido? maldito engendro.-le preguntó mientras buscaba algo en el estuche del otro muchacho.-¿qué te parece si te hago lo mismo que a esos conejos? seguro que te divertirá.-si ni siquiera dudarlo un momento mi amigo lo estrelló contra la banca al mismo tiempo que utilizaba un cuter para pasearlo por su yugular._

_-¡¿Qué haces joven Levi?!-gritó el profesor._

_Levi me miró y señaló la puerta, tomé por la mano a Hanji y la saqué de ahí mientras Lev salía escurriéndose por la ventana dejando a nuestro profesor hablando solo, una suerte que estuviéramos en el primer piso._

_Esa tarde sepultamos a los conejos, hicimos todos y cada uno de los rezos que pidió nuestra amiga y preparamos unas tumbas como si fueran buenos camaradas caídos y Zoe lloró al menos dos horas._

_Nunca la vi llorar tanto, no lograba dar una explicación lógica -aunque con ella no había algo parecido- hasta que ella soltó.-voy a tener que casarme, no podré irme a inglaterra._

_La miré asombrado, la beca en inglaterra era sumamente importante para ella y pensar que tuviera que dejar pasar dicha oportunidad hizo que mi frío corazón temblara un poco. Yo no quería ver sus sueños truncados, no los de ella, porque a diferencia de Levi y yo ella era una gran persona._

_Nuestras mentes maquinaron una idea, era el plan perfecto - al menos en ese entonces. Sus padres querían un candidato, y si era un con gran influencia sería mejor; mis padres querían una prometida, que estuviera a la altura de la familia Smith; y nosotros solo queríamos ser libres de poder elegir los caminos que quisiéramos. Unirnos fue la mejor forma de afrontar las barreras entre nosotros y lo que siempre soñamos con ser. _

.

.

.

El lunes ha llegado, es el inicio de la semana y después de mi estancia en la estación policíaca de 24 horas la vuelta al laboratorio en vez de una ardua tarea, es el paraíso. Lejos de malandrines, de adolescentes estúpidos, ebrios buscapleitos y, sobre todo, lejos de Erwin Smith quien amablemente dejó que me llevarán y no hizo ni el más mínimo intento para persuadir a los oficiales.

Entro directo a mi laboratorio tecleando el código de seguridad en la puerta. Mi mochila y demás pertenencias son dejadas en su lugar, bajo escritorio personal. Tomo mi bata blanca de algodón y los característicos guantes de látex morados para proceder a iniciar la inspección de los cultivos en los que he estado trabajando.

¿Me siento mal por no hablar con Smith el fin de semana? me pregunto mientras saludos a los chicos que trabajan junto a mi, son estudiantes en servicio de la universidad- no- definitivamente no me siento nada mal, puede joderse después de dejarme en los separos por un día. Por el lado bueno, hay que ser positivos, puedo contarle a Eren que ahora ya no está limpio mi historial y que soy todo un malechor que roba en centros comerciales, sí, esos fueron los cargos.

-Dr. Arlert temo informarle que una de las cajas se ha contaminado.- me dice un chico.-creo que debería mirarlo por su cuenta.

Trato de respirar profundo y contar hasta cien sin creer que mis preciosos cultivos se han contaminado, siendo una persona tan meticulosa con su trabajo me parece imposible que algo como la contaminación de cultivos bacterianos se de en mi laboratorio. Miro a todos, tienen la cabeza gacha con mucho nerviosismo pero lo que más me llama la atención es la mueca risueña que sus rostros comparten ¿Es acaso esa la expresión de que se les ha arruinado un trabajo de tres meses? ¿No entienden la seriedad del asunto?

-¿El daño es mucho?-indago mientras me muevo hasta donde están incubadas que guardan los experimentos.

-Algo así.-dice con vergüenza la más joven, suspiro por enésima vez, lo último que había deseado es haber venido al laboratorio para frustrar más mi vida, pero tengo que aclarar que esa frustración no tiene que ver con el gigante que más odio.-cultivo dos, caja cuatro.

Abro el compartimiento y busco la esa caja de petri en específico, es una suerte que tenga todo tan ordenado o nunca encontraría mi objetivo. Tomo la caja entre mis guantosos dedos pero no se parece nada a las que uso para experimentar, la expongo a la luz blanca de la lámpara para observar el daño irreversible, y la única anormalidad que encuentro es un aro dorado muy brillante resalta en el amarillo del agar.

¿Es un anillo?

Una persona tras de mi carraspea y puedo oír risitas nerviosas por todos mis pasantes. Volteo con la caja y miro receloso a un hombre que está arrodillado frente a mi.

-¿Erwin?-no puedo creer lo que está pasando, el estúpido rubio con cara de Ken está arrodillado, con una bata y guantes de goma.

-Si vas a casarte conmigo creo que no solo mereces un anillo sino una buena proposición.-me sonríe.-Dime, Armin Arlert ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lo odia, odia su sonrisa inmensa, sus palabras tan varoniles y románticas, odia su maldita inteligencia, su cuerpo que le ha hecho explotar de placer… lo odia completamente…

Con un sonrojo hasta las orejas se abalanza sobre el mayor y lo atrapa entre sus brazos.

-Sí, me encantaría casarme contigo Erwin Smith.-dice asaltando sus labios.

Que quede claro que él aceptó por no quedar como un patán enfrente de esos chicos que silban y aplauden emocionados, no porque esa propuesta le haya emocionado hasta el punto de enojercele hasta las orejas solo ha aceptado porque no le quedó de otra.

* * *

**Hola :S **

**Después de sobrevivir al tan temido final de semestre (inserte truenos macabros) regresé de entre la tumba. Quería hacer un especial por los cien (ahora 110 reviews) pero no se pudo porque realmente quería actualizar y mi fuerza vuelve lentamente. Lo siguiente es SPOILER... si no leen el manga salten hasta el siguiente párrafo [Quise hacer que este capítulo fuera de Armin y Erwin para conmemorar su muerte :/ RIP nuestros bellos rubios en SnK me costó mucho la muerte del más chico -"tu veras el mar por mi" T-T ¿Cuántos comprenden esta frase? -acaba el SPOILER **

**También agregué a Zoe porque muchos querían saber que hongo con su compromiso, ello crearon esto del compromiso para cumplir sus sueños ¿Amor? ellos no lo conocían -al menos no de manera romántica-solo existe una hermosa amistad junto con Levi quien también ayudó con esto de su compromiso falso. Si tenía la duda, Hanji y Erwin viven juntos pero no revueltos. **

**¡Armin no te dejes seducir por sus lindas palabra! (lo sé, pensarán ¿De qué lado estas) ese rubio nunca trama nada bueno. **

**Comentarios, críticas, sugerencia y pedido marque al 01-900-review... Porque para conmemorar -ahora si- esos mas de cien reviews se escribirá un super capítulo de 10 000 palabras por lo que sus comentarios serán mi guía en este camino a la actualización. **

**Muchos besos, espero leernos pronto. **

**P.d: ¿Siguen Haikyuu!? si la respuesta es sí ¿A quienes shipean? En lo personal el Kagehina y BokuAkaa**


	15. Que no sea porque no lo intentamos

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, ErenxJean... y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

_Mientras la lluvia caía por todos lados podían escucharse fuertes golpes de dos personas corriendo con la esperanza de poder salir bien librados de tan torrencial diluvio._

_-¡Te dije que era mala idea Jeager!-gritaba un hombre con mal humor._

_Aquel día había caído de la nada una tormenta, el carro del más grande estaba en el taller y no habían encontrado ningún taxi que los llevara. Cansado de esperar que el agua se desvaneciera, el muchacho había sugerido correr hasta la casa, una muy mala y estúpida idea que terminó por aceptar._

_Sus pisadas contra el asfalto resonaban para no ser oídas por nadie excepto ellos dos. Levi utilizaba su portafolio y Eren su mochila para cubrir un poco de aquella lluvia, pero era más que obvio que no ayudaba en lo más mínimo._

_-Nada podemos hacer, solo nos resta correr.-contestó mientras dejaba del lado esa acción sin sentido y agarraba la mano de su profesor de matemáticas para hacerlo correr más fuerte._

_No era nada necesario tener que ir de tal manera pero le gustaba sentir el calor de la palma ajena junto a la suya, no solo su piel sino su textura y latidos que crean en él una sensación extraña pero acogedora._

_Debido a la fuerte que era la lluvia y al muy conveniente olvido de llaves de Eren, éste tuvo que quedarse en la casa del mayor. Ambos estaban empapados de la cabeza a los pies, era malo continuar de esa manera por lo que sin perder tiempo Levi comenzó a poner la tina para poder evitar que ambos pescaran un resfriado._

_Como castigo por hacerlo mojarse de tal manera el Ackerman decidió ser el primero en tomar un largo baño, dejando al muchacho en la parte del lavabo para no mojar su impecable y limpia casa._

_Entre ellos solo existía un cristal empañado que dividía el baño, empañado por el calor que existía en la habitación solo permitía mirar la esbelta silueta del pelinegro. Eren miraba con bastante admiración la figura, el calor se genera lentamente en su cuerpo cada segundo que pasaba. Olvidando los regaños que Levi iba a proporcionarle por lo que estaba a punto de hacer comenzó, Eren, a quitarse el resto de sus ropas mojadas y entró lentamente al baño._

_Levi tenía cerrados los ojos y la cabeza recargada en la orilla de bañera._

_Metió su pie dentro de la tina tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible._

_El azabache atinó la mirada cuando Jeager ya estaba sumergido en el agua. Era una suerte que la tina fuera tan grande, y Levi tan pequeño, porque ambos podría estar sin problemas dentro._

_-¿Qué crees que haces? Te dije que esperaras tu turno._

_No respondió, solo se le quedó mirando con las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Por debajo del agua con cuidado y curiosidad juntó su pie con el de Levi, era muy gracioso ver que le sacaba al menos unos tres centímetros de diferencia._

_Pensar en los pies de aquel hombre apaciguó los nervios, pero no de la misma manera los latidos de su corazón. Se conocían ya desde hace más de un par de años, pero no hasta hace algunos cuantos meses todo pareció cambiar, al menos para él. Ya no era ese hombre bajito que odiaba, ni tampoco su niñero demonio que no lo dejaba salir ni el profesor de matemáticas que lo torturaba en los exámenes. Ahora era sólo Levi, no encontraba una manera de describirlo mejor que esa._

_¿Por qué se había enamorado de un hombre así?_

_-¿Qué te sucede mocoso? -le preguntó al ver que no obtenía respuesta._

_Pero aún con la pregunta, no respondió, se quedó observando embelesado su apariencia. El cabello mojado echado hacía atrás permitía perderse en sus orbes, y tratar de descubrir su tonalidad ¿Verde? ¿Negro? no podía asegurarlo. Su piel era tan blanca y cremosa, sus labios delgados y sensuales._

_¿Es porque es guapo?_

_¿Era por su porte elegante?_

_¿Su personalidad huraña?_

_¿La seguridad que desprende estar con él?_

_Estaba tan lejos de descubrirlo como al igual que de saber el origen de la valentía que tuvo para subir sobre él dentro de aquella tina._

_Aún ni siquiera sabía si aquel hombre correspondía a sus sentimientos, una improbable opción si era realista, pero aquí estaba montado en sus piernas. Llevó su muñeca a la mejilla de un muy sorprendido Levi y con su pulgar le dio suaves caricias, el mayor cerró los ojos ante el contacto y se dejo tocar._

_Antes habían habido roces como estos, momentos personales y alguno que otro beso, pero todo terminaba en una broma de Levi para él ¿Esto terminaría igual?_

_-Sal de una maldita vez de la tina, Jeager.-ordenó aún hundido en la caricia.-tendrás problemas si n..._

_-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.-le cortó.-quiero ser tuyo._

_Se aventuró a decir, contundente y seguro, con Levi tenía que ser de esa manera o nunca lo tomaría enserio._

_Levi no cambió ni un poco su expresión, no se sorprendió o extrañó solo se quedó quieto observando la cara insegura y avergonzada de Eren. Se veía tan… tan adorable, sí, él ya lo sabía, sabía de los sentimientos que albergaba Jeager por él. Pero no esperaba que fuera duradero, de hecho imaginaba ser una etapa más de su vida adolescente; tampoco esperaba que lo aceptara y mucho menos que se metiera a su tina desnudo para confesarlo._

_¿Qué sentía él por el mocoso ese?_

_No lo sabía con exactitud, cariño era quizás la palabra que menos se acercara para la definición. Había una inmensa atracción por él y su piel morena canela, poder probarla y saborearla hasta el último rincón formaba una de sus fantasías que en esos días lo obligaba a despertar de manera prematura, eso no podía negarlo. También una ansia de retenerlo solo para él, que nadie más pudiera tocar y hablar Eren, que el joven solo le mirara estaba presente cuando lo dejaba marchar. La necesidad de protegerlo de hasta el aire que circulaba, que nada pudiera dañar aquella sonrisa de idiota que le regalaba ahora era su meta número uno._

_¿Eso era amor? él no podría decirlo, nunca se había enamorado de ninguna persona, su vida siempre consistió en dedicarse a lo que deseaba, vivir de la manera que siempre había soñado sin fijarse en lo que los demás dijeran de ella, la necesidad carnal siempre pasó a segundo plano. Pero una vez que llegó Eren su vida pacífica y perfecta se volvió un desastre, un desastre que se había vuelto una parte esencial de su día a día._

_Pero no por todo esto podía dejarse llevar._

_-Eres un mocoso.-dijo más para él mismo que para el muchacho._

_Tocarlo con intención, un pelo siquiera, representaba un falta a la confianza depositada por la familia de los Jeager con él. Eren era joven y podía relacionarse con quien se le diera la gana, pero él no, había algo llamado prisión aguardando por su libertad si jugaba con un fuego tan peligroso llamado menor de edad._

_-¿Y? no pensaste en eso todas las ocasiones en las que nos besamos.-dijo sonriendo adivinando la dirección en la que iban los pensamientos de Levi._

_Touché_

_¿Cómo lograba hacer eso Eren? en un momento estar tímido, avergonzado casi al borde del colapso y después un chico rudo lleno de confianza, uno que le estaba temblando el cuerpo en ese momento._

_-Si lo hago ahora, no voy a detenerme aunque estés llorando como un bebé.-dijo jalandolo hasta hacer que sus alientos chocaran._

_-Tal vez eso es lo que deseo.-respondió -que me tengas llorando como bebé.-sonrió con altanería._

**_._**

**.**

**.**

Los días son muy pacíficos, como el arena se asentara tras la ola, podría ser la mejor comparación. Después del juicio lo que siguió fue una extraña paz, los Bodt estuvieron enojados y hasta furiosos pero después de unas horas parecía como si no les importara ya el asunto. Podría ahondar más en el asunto pero no me quedaron ganas, ni tampoco era mi trabajo meter mis narices en la vida de mis clientes.

La oficina se resumía a Isabel y yo estudiando casos viejos para ayudarla a aprender sobre este negocio. Al principio dudaba de ella, no creí que pudiera seguirme el ritmo, pero cada día me demostraba que era capaz de cualquier cosa que se propusiera, lo que me provocaba exigirle cada vez más.

Erwin no nos había dado casos, lo que era muy extraño, y su presencia se hacía un milagro y eso era lo más extraño de la situación considerando lo adicto que era a trabajar. Los pocos momentos que nos vemos e intento preguntar sobre el tema solo sonríe como estúpido y dice que pronto me enteraré. Hanji tampoco sabe nada, me lo ha dicho las últimas tres veces que la he visto, y no precisamente en una reunión de amigos sino en las consultas que voy con Eren.

Ah… Eren.

Eren es otra historia, lo noto un poco distante no es como si esperara que el mocoso me esperaba con una sonrisa como las que solía darme cuando estábamos juntos pero creo que un saludo más alegre me ayudaría. Deja que lo acompañe a las consultas, pero no charla más de lo que es necesario, a veces entabla conversación con Isabel pero tampoco es como si duraran.

Por fin he conocido a mi probable hijo o hija, unas manchas negras muy abstractas para mi gusto en una pantalla. Puede ser ahora más que una cosa deforme.-realmente lo es.- pero siento como aunque estuviera así de deforme si es de Eren y mío lo amaría con todo mi corazón. Hanji me ha dado unas copias, las traigo siempre conmigo sin que nadie sepa, lo haré con cada nueva imagen que obtenga de él/ella.

Volviendo a Eren, su actitud está fuera de los límites, es casi como cuando estaba en exámenes durante la universidad y entraba en estado zombie. Se queda horas observando la nada y decir a veces palabras sin sentido al aire ¿Serán las llamadas hormonas? incluso hace las cosas sin rechistar, como tomar sus medicamentos y mantener las cosas en orden, eso ni siquiera lo hacía cuando estábamos casados.

Es tan distante, como si hubiera instalado un muro entre ambos.

Va a trabajar, regresa y todos los lunes y jueves se va a tres de la tarde y regresa a las cinco. No puedo seguirle puesto que me expondría a encontrarme con el cara de caballo.

Hablando del imbécil ese, entra y sale de la casa como se le place, el mocoso le ha regalado una copia para no estar teniendo que atender cuando toca. Y como es de esperar trae a su hija con él.

"_¡¿Por qué eres tan pequeño?! ¿Naciste con esa cara de enojado? ¿Nunca sonríes"_? es una máquina parlante, me pregunto si mi hijo será igual a esa nena infernal. Por lo menos saca un poco al mocoso de su burbuja.

Isabel carraspea, notó que me quedé mirando la sopa desde que la han servido por estar pensado en todo esto. Como no tenemos trabajo regresamos para comer con Eren y luego vamos a la oficina, esa es nuestra rutina últimamente.

-¿Pasa algo con la sopa?-pregunta mi Eren, quien ha sido el encargado del almuerzo muy a mi pesar.

Miro su rostro ¿Se hizo más hermoso de repente? sus ojos de tan excéntrico color parecen brillar, y sus labios se ven jugosamente apetecibles. Mi mirada se vuelve más intensa, no, claro que no se ha vuelto más hermoso de repente, él siempre así de increíblemente hermoso.

En un vano intento de sostener mi mirada se avergüenza, el sonrojo es tan grande y fuerte que se extiende rápidamente de su rostro a sus orejas.

"adorable"

Me doy cuenta de mis pensamientos y caigo víctima del mismo mal, giro la cara rompiendo el contacto íntimo que nos unía.

-¿Te..tengo algo en la cara?-balbucea.

-No.-contesto secamente, y por fin llevo un poco de sopa a mi boca, es una pena que la dejara enfriar es…- deliciosa.-Eren me mira con una ceja alzada.- la sopa ha quedado muy bien.-lo felicito.

Isabell suelta una risita ¿Qué clase de cara tengo ahora? Quisiera saberlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Jefe, alguien está.-murmura Isabel.

Siguiéndonos, lo supe desde que entramos al centro comercial. Puedo saber quienes son por los trajes que se cargan.

Maldigo entre dientes.-escucha, necesito que te quedes aquí, yo saldré de este lugar para desviar su atención.

-No, si se va solo usted puede correr peligro, yo puedo pelear.

-No, te quedarás aquí y llamarás a Dot y le vas a explicar que nos está pasando. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, si ambos será inútil.

Maldición, demasiado lejos como para hacer una rápida maniobra y escapar, soy escurridizo pero la situación tiene acorralado, al menos sé que Magnolia está a salvo, dentro del lugar es imposible que hagan algo en su contra.

Corro entre el mar de gente que va entrando, espero que mis perseguidores se atoren. Continúo marcando con el teléfono para contactarme con Erwin, esto no pinta nada bien y necesito un poco de ayuda con estas personas que aparentemente no son ni un poco de inofensivas.

Una moto se estaciona justo en mis narices.

-Sube, Ackerman.-una voz tranquila y calmada pero irritante a la vez me llama.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o hasta que punto podía confiar en la persona de casco negro pero ahora era una mejor opción que correr sin un destino fijo con la certeza de que puedo ser atrapado en cualquier momento.

Tomó el casco que le extendió el hombre y subió detrás de él. En un santiamén ya estaban alejándose de aquel sitio, la persona que piloteaba daba una probada de la habilidad que poseía para conducir eludiendo a cuanto obstáculo se mostraba delante de él.

-No te preocupes por la chica, mi compañero se encargará de que esté sana y salva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Cómo no puede ganarte en esa corte? Jean Kirschtein.-maldije entre dientes mientras él se quitaba el casco dando a relucir una sonrisa llena de superioridad.-manejas como un maniático, sin duda deberías incluso estar tras la rejas.

No importaba si dijeran que me había salvado, no por eso iba a ser amable.

-Eres una buena persona.-murmuró.-pudiste mandarme detrás de las rejas, tenías la foto que era más que suficiente para acabar conmigo y aún así decidiste no usarla, decidiste no lastimarlo y dejarme tener a mi hija.

Apreté los dientes viendo como había sido descubierto.

-Gracias.

-No fuí yo, si vas a darle las gracias deberías hacerlo con Magnolia, ella estuvo muy ruidosa sobre quitarte a la mocosa.-eso era cierto.

-Sin embargo, la decisión final fue tuya, Levi Ackerman no se deja manipular por nadie.-me picó.-más que por su esposo.

El me mira con desafío, siempre tuve celos de este tipo era tan jodidamente molesto que pudiera llevarse tan bien con Eren, eran casi como dos gotas de agua, ambos eran idiotas buscapleitos pero muy sinceros, demasiado para lo que yo era. Cuando supe que se había ido con su esposo no pude más que sentir un gran sentimiento de alivio.

En el pasado, si tengo que ser sincero, el no representó un problema para mí porque la persona para Eren era un hombre y no otro niño más. Pero ahora, tiemblo, tiemblo al ver que el mocoso que yo subestimé ha crecido y se ha convertido en una persona de fiar que protege a los que ama y que realmente puede volverse el tipo que arrebatará a mi mocoso de mi lado.

-Yo puedo quitártelo.-ya no hablábamos del caso.- si quiero, pero debería perder algo que no quiero perder.-dijo recargándose en su moto.-Si no tuviera a Maren ten por seguro que iría por todo con él.

-...-no supe que responder.

Traté de ponerme en su lugar, yo en el pasado dejé muchas cosas por Eren, ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias pero un hijo, él sabía lo que era ser padre y tener una vida que no es tuya sobre tus hombros era distinto a dejar un trabajo ¿Yo podría hacerlo?

-Si realmente lo amas no deberías quedarte pensando sobre qué es lo mejor, simplemente deberías mover el trasero e ir por ese bastardo ¿Es tan difícil de entender?-volvió a su tono burlón.-hombre, se siente tan bien darle un sermón al gran detective Levi.-cambió su voz.-hazlo o será demasiado tarde, tú aún tienes la oportunidad de arreglar algo.

Su vista se dirigió al cielo, sus orbes expresaron una inmensa soledad y melancolía. Busqué nuevamente ponerme en su zapatos ¿Qué pasaría si mañana Eren no estuviera aquí? podría vivir con el peso de haber dejado que mi matrimonio se destruyera sin que pudiera evitarlo al menos. Pensé en lo que había pasado, como dejé terminar todo sin siquiera ver otras opciones pensando en que sería lo mejor para él ¿Lo fue?

-Mocoso necesito tu moto.

Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado y me lanzó las llaves.

-Ten cuidado, alguien ha decidido cazarlo.-alcé una ceja.-Farlan Churchs.

Maldición

No había más tiempo que perder, después me encargaría de investigar que tratos se tenía el cara de caballo con el tipo, ahora encontrar a Eren era mi prioridad. Con mi teléfono traté de localizar al chico, no es que sea un maldito acosador, pero es que el niño se mete en cada problema que tengo que ponerle rastreadores para saber dónde anda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez el pelinegro salió del campo de visión.

-Tan patético que me dan ganas de llorar.-dijo Ymir desde las sombras.-pensé que era más fuerte que esto.

El cobrizo alzó los hombros.

-Para que pelear una batalla que está destinada a ser perdida.

-¿Aún cuando el niño en su vientre es tuyo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuchó como la asistente daba unos gritos a alguien fuera.

Ambos se pararon de la para salir a ver qué ocurría, pero no fue necesario salir porque el responsable entró tirando la puerta.

Un pelinegro se mostraba imperturbable mientras la recepcionista amenazaba con llamar a la policía.

Si no fuera una terapia seguro que Jeager estaría muerto de la risa, recordó la escena de cuando Levi hizo lo mismo en la ceremonia de graduación donde llegó convenientemente tarde, los guardias trataron de contenerlo pero fue en balde ya que todos terminaron literalmente bajo la bota del hombre. si que su ex marido tenía unas piernas fuertes como problemas con las puertas.

"_La terapia, la terapia"_ repitió mentalmente, no debía dejar pasar este asunto mientras estaba en algo tan serio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con calma.

-¿Qué crees? vengo por ti, mocoso tonto.-respondió tomando su mano y tirando de él para levantarlo del sofá donde estaba.

Ambos se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas, no le parecía nada amable que lo tratara de esa manera frente a su terapeuta.

-Supongo que usted debe ser su marido, perdón, su "ex" marido.-intervino el hombre.-si no les molesta debería soltarlo, esto no es nada bueno para su condición actual.

No le importaba si quedaba como un loco, pero no dejaría que él entre todos los hombres estuviera cerca de Eren, conocía al sujeto y sabía que cualquier intención que tuviera no sería nada buena.

-Yo sé lo que es bueno para él y estar aquí es lo peor que puede hacer, la doctora ha pedido que vayamos de inmediato.-mintió.-cosas del bebé.

Al escuchar sus palabras Eren se levantó de un brinco y siguió a Levi.

-Farlan lo lamento, nos veremos la próxima semana.-dijo.-lamento lo de la puerta.

Esta situación era inconcebible.

-No lo harás, no volverás aquí.-dijo ya estando fuera del lugar.

-¿Qué? no entiendo, eso no lo decides tú, cariño.-contestó.-es mi desición, no la tuya.

La actitud de Levi estaba dejando mucho que desear, sobre todo que de un momento a otro se pusiera tan demandante cuando aparentemente no se metería en su vida si no eran las cosas del bebé.

-Tú no lo necesitas ¿Entiendes? tú ya estás bien así, completamente bien, todo tú es perfecto y no hay ningún error que debas arreglar.-continuó.

Se detuvieron en medio de la calle.

-Cuando te pedí matrimonio te lo dije, tu cabezonería, estupidez, incluso tu sucia boca han hecho que me enamore completamente de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Hasta tu forma lenta de que capte las cosas tu cerebro que hace que tenga que repetirte las cosas me encanta, por dios Eren Jeager, te estoy diciendo que quiero volver a intentarlo, esto, el matrimonio, tú, yo, nosotros.

Por un momento sintió que su oidos y mente le jugaban una mala pasada, porque lo que estaba escuchando no podía ser real, no tenía sentido.

-Pero yo fallé en el matrimonio, yo…por eso estamos separados yo hice que..

-no, no todo fue tu culpa quizas un treinta o veinte pero los errores siempre fueron míos y quiero cambiarlos, pero no con estúpido psicólogo, quiero que tú los arregles que seas únicamente quien me diga en que la estoy jodiendo y después gritarnos pero al final aceptar a regañadientes que tienes razón, como lo hemos hecho los últimos años pero mejor.

No iba a creer en sus palabras, no cuando podía ser una broma cruel y absurda, una que hiciera que su corazón palpitara nuevamente para volver a pararse en cualquier momento

-no va a funcionar, los últimos meses, solo recuerda lo tormentoso que fue.

-los últimos meses no fueron nosotros de esos siete años, si no va a funcionar esto que sea porque realmente no funcionó pero que no sea porque no lo intentamos.

Estúpido Levi Ackerman ¿Acaso sabía que estaba diciendo?

Dicen que el embarazo te vuelve más sensible, quizás tengan razón… porque en todos estos años Levi nunca logró hacerlo llorar de felicidad.

Esto podía funcionar, quiso creer en ello pero de alguna manera recordaba las palabras de Farlan, si regresaban ahora de la manera en la que estaban, él con un mar de dudas y ansiedades y Levi siendo tan...Levi posiblemente sólo se causarían daño mutuamente como en el pasado y ambos resultarían heridos nuevamente e incluso más.

Quería volver con él ansiaba sus besos, sus brazos y su calor, pero también deseaba ser mejor que el día de ayer para poder estar tranquilo cuando naciera su bebé.

Tal vez podían hacer ambas cosas, regresar pero no ahora sino de manera gradual.

-Vale, pero tendrás que iniciar de nuevo señor Ackerman.-dijo girando su cabeza, no dejaría que el pelinegro lo viera en ese estado.

-¿A qué te refieres mocoso?

-A que deberá conquistar de nuevo este mocoso que aún le guarda un poco de rencor por haberlo rechazado tantas veces en el pasado.-rió y sin previo aviso depositó un casto beso en los labios de su "pretendiente".-buena suerte, cariño.

Rió bajito volviendo a esconder su rostro e iniciar su camino a su casa.

Levi pasó su lengua por sus labios, de dulce sabor de los labios de Eren mezclado con un toque de sal, este era su primer gran paso de todos lo que tendría que dar. Si ya había logrado conquistar a Jeager en el pasado, podía hacerlo nuevamente.

Un mensaje irrumpió su felicidad.

"_Levi, necesito que vengas inmediatamente con Eren al consultorio"_

**_Extra: _**

_Dos hombres con toallas en la cintura y cabello mojado estaban buscando en el computador un tema importante. _

_-Date prisa Levi.-regañó el menor claramente tiritando de frío. _

_-Un segundo, mocoso calenturiento._

_Por fin la pagina cargó dejando ver el título "Sexo entre chicos", sin tardar ni un segundo comenzaron a leer el contenido. _

_-¡No voy a ir abajo!-gritó el moreno corriendo por toda la casa después de leer sobre el tema del sexo, definitivamente era perturbador._

_-Me importa una mierda Jeager, tu mismo lo dijiste. _

_Ahora no había manera de que lo dejara ir, ni hoy ni nunca._

* * *

**Hola **

**Lo intenté juro que intenté escribir mucho y no pude ... :/ alguien debería lanzarme una piña. Pero me siento satisfecha, nadie se espante por lo que dijo Ymir, nadie sabe aún lo del niño (ni yo lo sé). No odien a Eren, ya cedió pero deben entender que hay mucho que no se ha dicho y que él se siente inseguro. Iré contestando sus hermosos y bellísimos reviews que adoro en la semana. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Qué imaginan que pasará el capítulo siguiente? **


	16. Tenemos hambre

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, ErenxJean, ErwinxArmin y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

"_¿Has tenido miedo de volver a cometer los mismos errores que te llevaron a sufrir?_

_Yo lo tengo ahora, tengo miedo a levantarme al lado de la figura vacía de la persona que amé._

_Tengo miedo a que él olvide que lo espero todas las noches para cenar y sobre todo una vida para compartir. _

_¿Te has levantado un día esperando una mañana esperando un buenos días y dormido anhelando un beso de buenas noches? _

_Yo lo hice, no un día, tampoco dos… sino semanas completas. _

_Esperé ser deseado por él..._

_¿De dónde sacas el valor para confiar en una persona que te lastimó? _

_Yo, si soy sincero, no lo sé."_

No era una persona paranoica ni mucho menos pesimista pero que Hanji los llamara para una consulta no programada disparaba sus alertas. Había llamado a Jean mientras era llevado por el pelinegro al hospital y cuando ellos llegaron el más alto ya estaba esperando para entrar.

Inmediatamente la castaña los pasó a su consultorio para revisarlo.

-Se sentirá algo frío.-advirtió la médico cuando le dejó caer el gel sobre su vientre.

Por inercia el joven tembló, no podía acostumbrarse a eso, la sensación viscosa siempre le hacía erizar la piel.

La castaña estaba seria con un rostro lleno de concentración y ceño fruncido buscando algo con un el aparatito, eso sí que lo llenaba de miedo, es que por dios ella era Hanji quien nunca perdía la sonrisa de su rostro, ni en los peores momentos.

-¡Aquí está!-gritó a los pocos segundos y maniobró buscando un mejor enfoque-¿Escuchan algo anormal?-preguntó al momento que se dedicaba a subir el volumen de la bocina que reproducía el latido del corazón del bebé.

Los tres hombres trataron de afinar sus sentidos al máximo nivel.

-El latido.-se adelantó Levi.-es algo irregular.

-Más que irregular, pareciera como si fuera con eco.-agregó Jean.

La doctora sonrió por fin y todos pudieron tranquilizarse y soltar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones hasta ahora.

-Así es, yo estaba revisando todos mis casos cuando vi una imagen de tu último ultrasonido y me di cuenta de algo que era muy peculiar, una mancha detrás, al inicio imaginé que era algún error en la calidad de la imagen pero mis instrumentos raramente tienen fallos.-comentó con orgullo.-por lo que miré tus datos y otros ultrasonidos más, pero siempre había una sombra que estaba cerca del bebé.-explicó.-después de mucho estudio pude saber de qué se trataba…ustedes no tendrán un bebé, serán dos.

Eso sí que no lo esperaban.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces tendré dos hermanitos?-preguntó con alegría la pequeña Maren mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa.

El castaño asintió con timidez, la niña podía ser tan directa a veces.

-¿Hermanitos?-preguntó el pelinegro recién salido del baño.

El más alto hizo un puchero al notar la actitud de Levi, sabía que no le agradaba que Maren asentara que los bebés que estaban en su panza fueran a ser sus hermanos.

-Maren, yo puedo terminar de acomodar las cosas mientras tu vas a lavarte las manos al servicio para que comamos.-le ofreció Eren.

-No tardo ni un segundo.-contestó y se echó a correr al piso de arriba.

Cuando pudo sentir que la niña ya estaba muy lejos comenzó a hablar.

-Puedes no ser tan... tan tú, ella es pequeña y no sabe bien sobre estas cosas a ella le hace mucha ilusión los bebés que tendré y no quiero quitarle eso.-lo regañó.

Él más que nadie sabía cómo era ilusionarse con tener hermanos, había soñado con algo como eso durante mucho tiempo y cuando parecía que su sueño nunca se cumpliría la pequeña Mikasa tocó su puerta, literalmente, si bien ellos no compartían los mismo padres para él siempre sería su adorable hermana pequeña.

-Pues alguien debería de darle unas lecciones de educación sexual a la mocosa.

Eren le mandó una mirada de reproche.

-Bien, entendido no me meto más con la enana.-dijo de mala gana.

-Por tu bien Levi Ackerman, espero que lo hagas.

.

.

.

Una pila enorme de folders estaba apilada finamente en su escritorio.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es todo eso?-preguntó con mal humor el pelinegro.

El rubio de gruesas cejas se echó unos pasos para atrás sintiendo el aura maligna emanar de la figura molesta de su amigo.

-Son los últimos casos que necesito que investigues, pero ya sabes que con tantas cosas había olvidado dartelos.-respondió con un poco de remordimiento.

Bien, ahora si necesitaba un barra de contención para detener a su amigo que estaba más que dispuesto a machacarlo a golpes por su irresponsabilidad.

-Tengo una buena razón, lo juro, pero antes de poder dartela necesito terminar algunas cosas.-respondió amablemente.

-Cinco segundos Erwin o te saco yo a patadas

Bien, podía lidiar con eso. En dos segundos ya estaba fuera de la terrible ira del pelinegro.

Una parte de Levi, la vengativa y llena de maldad se sintió mal por la rapideza del cejotas, realmente quería golpearlo hasta quitarle su sonrisa de Ken. Vio la pila y se dejó caer en la silla con frustración, eran demasiados casos para él solo, buen día había encontrado su asistente para tomar un día libre.

El trabajo no iba a desaparecer solo por lo que puso manos a la obra. Después de resolver unos diez se dio cuenta de que era tarde y que quizás no llegaría a casa a cenar y mucho menos a dormir puesto que era mucho y los casos estaban atrasados por lo que era primordial darles seguimiento lo más rápido posible.

Sacó el teléfono para avisarle tanto a Eren como a Magnolia de que no iría a la casa. Con la chica fue simple -"mucho trabajo, no vengas y descansa para que mañana cuando llegues te llene de trabajo".

Pero al escribirle a Eren se detuvo ¿Sería una llamada la mejor opción? ellos nunca se llamaban, siempre lo hacían por textos porque tendían a tener las manos ocupadas la mayoría del tiempo por lo que los textos fueron su medio número uno en comunicación. Haciendo memoria, al menor siempre le gustó llenarle la bandeja con mensajes estúpidos y fotos adjuntas de todo lo que clasificaba como bello.

"Mocoso" así fue como inició

Le envió, era simplista y poco propio de él pero sabía que no sería ignorado.

.

.

.

La noticia de los dos bebés le tomó tan de sorpresa, igual que la de enterarse de que sería padre de uno solo que aún costaba digerir. Jean no parecía alterado, solo distante como si estuviera guardando una restricción sobre estar con él, no lo dejaba solo y siempre se aseguraba de dar una vuelta y verificar que comiera adecuadamente y tomara sus suplementos pero hasta ahi. La falta del más alto lo hizo sentirse un poco vacío, no es que buscara con dobles intenciones pero en su interior algo lo empujaba a buscar su compañía de algún modo.

Levi le había dicho que debía de dejar de ir con Farlan pero y aunque había aceptado volver a intentar algo nuevo entre ambos no podía tirar por la borda el trabajo que tenía con su psicólogo de estas semanas, francamente le había hecho bien platicar con alguien -ya que su mejor amigo había estado un poco indispuesto- y aunque sabía que si realmente era importante Armin estaría ahí en menos de lo que canta un gallo no quería molestarlo.

Quería intentarlo con Levi porque realmente, lo sabía bien, pero a la vez tenía la sensación de que era como si aquel amor se hubiera congelado dentro de un hielo, estaba ahí pero se sentía frío y lejano. Temía que solo fuera él hábito de estar mucho tiempo durante estos años. Es decir Levi lo cuidó desde que tenía quince y desde ahí ninguno dejó al otro.

¿Lo amaba?

Esa era una pregunta qué tuvo con Farlan tiempo atrás ¿Lo amas a él o solo extrañas tenerlo cerca?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Farlan.

-Oh, lo siento

-Creo que esto no está funcionando, ven toma tu abrigo.

Los días seguían siendo muy fríos, por lo que acompañó su abrigo con una bufanda y un gorrito de lana.

Caminamos por una vereda llena de árboles.

-Sé que algo te incomoda pero no me lo vas a decir, por lo que te parece si me lo hablas como si fuéramos amigos.-me sonrió mientras se sentaba en una banca, su mirada era una invitación amable a ir cerca de él.

-Después de contarte mi historia que con Levi ¿Qué opinas? ¿Qué crees que falló entre nosotros?-soltó sus inquietudes.

Por unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad el hombre se quedó pensativo, realmente quería decirle lo que pensaba pero quería hacerlo de una manera que no sonora a regaño porque terminaría por hacer explotar al joven de cabellos castaños.

-Tal vez eras muy joven.-respondió con honestidad.- sino mal recuerdo te casaste a los dieciocho ¿No fue muy apresurado? y ahora sólo tienes veinticuatro y pronto serás padre.-dijo con seriedad.

Eso era cierto, no es que nunca lo hubiera pensado sino que siempre había estado acostumbrado a que se lo dijeran todo el tiempo "Eren ¿No crees que van muy rápido?" "Tal vez deberías tomarlo con calma" quizás que todos fueran tan insistentes en el tema había terminado por desesperarlo y, como siempre en la vida, había actuado por instinto.

-Tal vez te faltó vivir un poco más, conocer más personas antes de determinar con cual pasarías el resto de tus días, alguien más de acuerdo con tu deslumbrante personalidad, no con alguien que oprimía tu manera de ser.

¿Eso fue realmente lo que pasó realmente? Ciertamente su primer novio oficial fue el azabache, no recordó a alguien más antes pero aún así no quería creer que todo aquello que compartió con el pelinegro fue solo un capricho de su imprudencia, no las tardes llenas de risas y travesuras. Sus besos dulces y caricias apasionadas…

-Al igual que muchos, solo elegiste a la persona equivocada. Lo malo es que te tocó alguien horrible.

-¿Levi horrible?-preguntó entornando los ojos.-eso no es cierto, él puede tener un carácter serio y rancio pero no es ni una persona horrible.

-Y sus celos desmedidos, su poca flexibilidad para ti y después de cómo te trató aún estando embarazado ¿Eso lo hace una buena persona?

Sí, eso no sonaba para nada como alguien agradable, y aún así buscaba entre sus argumentos lo mejores para poder defenderlo ¿Acaso era masoquista?

Su teléfono sonó.

"Mocoso, mira la tonelada de trabajo que me asignó el cejotas"

Una imagen adjunta de una muy mala selfie de Lev abrazando dramáticamente unos folders amarillos.

Se rió ¿De veras era él? Su esposo no era de hacer esas bromitas.

-¿Eren?

-Lo siento, creo que deberíamos vernos otro día.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-sé que no puedo demostrarlo pero Levi no es una mala persona, solo ha pasado por demasiado.

El otro hombre lo miró incrédulo.

-Hay algo que debo de descubrir y aclararme.

.

.

.

Le encantaba usar la moto, más cuando los climas tenían esa fuerza destructiva que le recordaba lo vivo que estaba, por eso hoy que su pequeña hija había insistido en quedarse con su tía había aprovechado para correr por las calles un poco, claro que sin ser imprudente.

Necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos de lo sucedido esos días.

Pensó que al tener de nuevo a su pequeña hija podría sentirse completo nuevamente, claro que tenerla era la dicha más grande que podía experimentar pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese castaño buscapleitos. Él ya se había dado por vencido respecto a tener algo con su amigo, si era franco no podía siquiera imaginar un futuro con él y aún así no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza un "si tal vez"

_"Yo creo que si Levi y yo hubieramos llegado un poco más tarde ustedes dos habrían terminado juntos"_

Recordó las palabras de su marido.

Negó con la cabeza, eso era completamente imposible porque estaba más que seguro que si Marco hubiera llegado cinco, diez o veinte años después se habría enamorado de él con la misma fuerza y no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en escogerlo.

Aceleró un poco más. Lo único que podría aceptar es que estimaba a Eren, habían sido amigos desde hace tanto tiempo que era obvio que deseaba para él la mejor para su futuro. Y porque lo apreciaba demasiado no se interpondría en su felicidad, es más velaría por ella.

-"Eres patético Jean"-esa Ymir si que sabía donde golpear.

-Sólo soy realista.

.

.

.

Lanzó la carpeta con todos los papeles juntos llenos de frustración. Hacía ya cuarenta minutos que había mensajeado a Eren y el mocoso no le había contestado ni un "no" lo cual le carcomía un poco los nervios. Sabía que había ido a su terapia, aún cuando él se lo había negado, y es lo que más le preocupaba puesto que sabía perfectamente quien era Farlan pero no podía desenmascarar al hombre sin salir con algún daño. Tal vez si le pedía ayuda al tipo cara de caballo podrían idear una manera de mantenerlo lejos.

La puerta sonó, esperaba que no fuera un cliente o en el peor de los casos Isabel desafiando su autoridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo mirando a Eren con la cara roja por el frío.

El moreno desvió la mirada ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

-Tenemos hambre.-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

No había sido la oración más coherente que pudo haber elegido.

Levi se debatió entre regañarlo o regañarlo, era muy tarde y el clima no era óptimo para que en su estado saliera pero ya lo había hecho.

-¿Ellos han pedido algo en especial?-preguntó agarrando su abrigo del perchero.

El rostro del moreno se iluminó.

-Carne, ellos quieren carne.

El azabache agarró una de sus manos congeladas y le dio un pequeño beso sobre la piel de sus nudillos..

-Sus deseos joven, son los mis órdenes..

Los papeles podía esperar, pero ese chico hambriento y los niños en su panza no lo harían.

Es obvio que el menor se había movido otra vez por el instinto. Pero él quería comprobarlo, que si lo que yacía en su corazón aún podría descongelarse y llevarlo a un final feliz, o debía resignarse a que no podrían estar juntos nunca más. Pero no podía dormirse en sus laureles, si el Ackerman ponía un poco de su parte él debía de hacer lo mismo.

* * *

**Saludos desde México, México! **

**No andaba muerta, solo sepultada bajo tanta tarea que no era imposible respirar. Les traje una continuación ¿Esperaban que fueran dos bebos? ya lo tenía planeado desde un principio, en mis historias me gustan los gemelos :D así que es al dos por uno. Una gran disculpa para quienes quieren FarlanxEren, tenía varías ideas para ellos pero al final siento que desvariaría mucho y se volvería tedioso. Igual cometeré sacrilegio en algunos capítulos siguiente pero al final les gustará :) al menos a mi me está gustando como va quedando. Estoy trabajando el epilogo de la historia (es que soy muy buena pensando en los finales) estoy planeando terminar esta historia antes de que termine este año y posiblemente nos queden unos diez capítulos por lo mucho (llenos de LevixEren) más un especial sorpresa más dos de Erwin y Armin y un adicional de Jean. **

**Gracias por leer y comentar mis lentas actualizaciones :´) sin duda sus reviews fueron mi ATP para seguir aquí.**

**¿Predicciones? pueden votar por el sexo de un bebé (uno ya lo tengo decidido)¿Niño o niña? y pueden sugerir nombres -si se dan cuenta soy muy mala para ello. **

**¿Con quién más puede shipearse a Jean? no tengo idea, mi ships para él siempre han sido Marco y Eren -Armin siempre será de Erwin, lo siento.**

**Adelanto al siguiente capítulo**

**-¿y si llamamos a la policía, pareciera que lo están matando? **

**.**

**-Irnos ¿Estás loco? mi trabajo, mi vida, mis amigos...**

**.**

**-Lo mejor es que estemos lejos, es mejor para ambos, principalmente por mi.**

**Besos!**


	17. XVII

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, ErwinxArmin y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

El tiempo no se detiene y la naturaleza sigue su curso.

Aunque todo lo que ha vivido ha sido duro, tal vez ni siquiera imaginó que podría vivir todas las cosas que iba a pasar y sin embargo no se arrepiente de ello.

Por fin se han detenido todos esos mareos y nauseas por la mañana tarde y noche. LA repulsión por los alimentos se ha transformado en un hambre voraz que lo obliga a comer para mantener a esas personitas que ahora están gestando en su interior y que le han hecho perder su perfecto torso plano, su esbelta figura ha sido reemplazada por una redonda pancita de cinco meses.

A pesar es ir a la mitad de su embarazo se siente realmente extraño, hay muchos cambios que no entiende o que simplemente le asustan de muchas maneras. Claro que su querida y loca médico le trata de ayudar en lo más posible resolviendo sus inquietudes pero, si tiene que ser sincero, muchas veces se arrepiente de preguntar por las respuestas perturbadores que le da Hanji.

Uno de los ejemplos más claros fue de cuándo preguntó cómo es que nacerían sus bebés. La mujer incluso sacó fotos para explicar paso por paso cómo sus huesos cambiaban para poderlo lograr sacar al bebé. Aunque para la dama era un suceso fascinante, causó un shock tan grande en Levi y él mismo que tomaron la sana la decisión de que una cesárea sería una espléndida idea.

Estos meses de prueba de la relación con su ex-esposo habían sido bastante buenos, más de lo que él pudo imaginar. Si bien Levi no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, ni la más dulce, tampoco la más agradable si se esforzaba día a día en demostrar con sus acciones que deseaba que las cosas funcionaran de nuevo. LLegaba a cenar la mayoría de las veces, las que no era posible se comunicaba para avisarle y no hacer que lo esperara. Solían platicar más sobre su días.

¿Peleaban? por supuesto que sí, para ellos eso era tan natural como respirar, aunque siempre era por cosas estúpidas que al final les sacaba una risa.

-Debemos de movernos, pienso que estar todo el día en el sofá no va a llevarnos a nada bueno, Eren.-dice Levi con voz firme.

La frase es poco convincente cuando no se mueve ni un poco de su postura. Ambos están acostados en el sillón desde que Isabel se marchó, después del desayuno a la oficina. Eren, cautivo entre los brazos de Levi, tampoco parece querer moverse ni un poco, sólo lo haría, y porque es una necesidad fisiológica, cuando su pequeños presionaran su vejiga.

-Los embarazados tienen todo el derecho de estar echados y descansando.-murmura acercándose más al pecho de Levi.-Es una lástima que tengamos que salir.

El mayor lleva una mano al cabello de Eren y lo acaricia con cariño.

-Podemos quedarnos.-sugiere.

-¿Quién era él que decía que estar en el sillón no era bueno?-bromea un poco.-además es Armin, si él nos ha citado es porque debe ser importante.

Bien, claro que deben visitar al pequeño rubio amigo del moreno, pero que mas les puede pasar por quedarse así unos minutos u otras horas más. La obesidad no le importa tanto, no mientras pueda permanecer más tiempo con su querido esposo y sus bebés.

.

.

.

El auto se detuvo abruptamente a unos centímetros de la acera, por un poco y golpeó su vehículo contra la barra de asfalto.

-Llegamos.-dijo victorioso.-no fue tan malo como tú lo dijiste.-rió.

Al lado, Levi lo miraba con los ojos en blanco.

-Si por no tan malo te refieres a que estuviste a punto de matar a cuatro personas y dos perros, sin mencionar tu mala técnica de estacionado, sí Jeager, no fue tan malo.-lo regañó.

-Sólo te pido que me recuerdes que la próxima vez que me suba a un automóvil con un maniático como tú al volante no se me olvide mi casco y escribir mi testamento.- agrega una tercera voz desde la parte trasera del vehículo.

-No lo olvido cara de yegua.-contesta haciendo un puchero.

Una de las benevolencias que había tenido Levi y Jean para él, era que accedió a enseñarle a manejar el automóvil estándar, aunque prácticamente fueron persuadidos por amenazas al estilo" Eren si no haces lo que deseo voy a llorar y no serán las hormonas Jeager". El moreno se le permitía manejar con la condición de que fuera un adulto o cualquier persona que si supiera manejar.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí.-agregó mirando el departamento de Armin.

Había pasado un tiempo largo desde que había pisado el lugar, no porque no le gustara visitar a su mejor amigo sino porque las reuniones siempre eran fuera en algún café o en la casa, más con la panza que cargaba Eren.

Hace unos días su mejor amigo se había comunicado con Jean y Eren, los había invitado a su casa a una clase de comida para poder comunicarles algo muy importante. Lo extraño de la situación es que no sólo habían sido ellos dos, el joven Arlet había también invitado a Levi.

Mientras charlaban tranquilamente sobre quién iría en el asiento del copito vigilando al aprendiz de conductor,escucharon algo parecido a un pequeño grito del apartamento de Armin. Era un lugar bastante seguro, según las reseñas de su amigo, pero eso no descartó que alguien podía colarse y dañar al chico que vivía solo.

Inmediatamente los dos castaños temieron por su mejor amigo, para ambos el rubio era como un hermano menor.

-Deberíamos llamar a la policía.-sugirió inmediatamente Jean sacando el teléfono.

-Pues tal vez...-trató de ser razonable el pelinegro, pero fue ignorado por los jóvenes.

-Para cuando lleguen podría ser tarde, debemos entrar.-contestó Eren.

-Tú no vas a entrar ahí choncho.-gruñó.-yo lo hago.

Un nuevo ruido hizo a Eren dejar su inconformidad y confiar Jean el trabajo.

Kirschtein entró sin perder más tiempo.

Levi sólo deseó que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

.

.

.

Miró si estaba perfecta la mesa del comedor por milésima vez, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo. Iba a decirles a sus dos amigos que se había comprometido con Erwin, tenía miedo a sus reacciones, aunque sí su instinto no fallaba, ellos estarían más que felices por él.

¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

Ya casi daba la hora y el mayor no mostraba rastros, tenía miedo de que lo dejara plantado con sus dos amigos, no podría soportar algo como eso en ese día tan importante.

-Las copas son perfectas, deja de darle tantas vueltas.-ronroneó un rubio atrás.

Aunque le había sorprendido la forma sigilosa en la que entró su ahora prometido, trató de mantener un aura de indiferencia, porque sabía que el más alto tenía el incómodo fetiche de sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Pensé que llegarías más temprano.-lo regañó.

En respuesta Erwin dejó un sonoro beso en su frente.

-Sólo pasé por el vino y había mucha fila, no es para estar tan enfurruñado.-cambió el objetivo de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que Armin estaba a punto de protestar.

Armin era una persona centrada y en todo momento dueño de sí mismo, es por eso que le encantaba, de una manera insana, sacar su lado molesto. Su frente arrugada cuando se enojaba, sus mejillas inflarse por inconformidad, los gritos que suelta cuando algo no está saliendo como él quiere y la frustración de que alguien le gane. Le encanta llevarlo a su límite, es algo que él y sólo él puede lograr y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Es por eso se se ha quedado fuera más de media hora, para poder hacer entrar en nervios a Arlert, así que la culpa no era suya, era de él sino del chico por ser tan fanático de la puntualidad.

Mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que aún hay tiempo para un jueguecillo, uno que le ayude a quitar todo el estrés del que es víctima su adorable prometido.

.

.

.

La peor y más traumante experiencia que puedes tener cuando eres niño es, tal vez es muy exagerado, descubrir a tus papás teniendo sexo y después la explicación de dicho acto.

Al menos eso era lo que había pensado hasta el día de hoy.

No se había aguantado a esperar por la respuesta de Jean, Eren había terminado por meterse también al hogar de Armin, tenía que asegurarse de que su casi hermano estaba bien.

No había sido una buena idea.

Aquel chico que había conocido durante su infancia, pequeño, rubio, frágil. A quién había protegido muchas veces de bravucones de la escuela que querían quitarle su dinero o obligarlo a hacer sus tareas. Armin, a quien quería como si fuera su hermano menor, se encontraba en el sillón tumbado siendo "devorado" por un hombre que tal vez le doblaba las tallas.

Sin importar que lo conociera por años, era hombre muerto. Por suerte, al ver la cara del cobrizo, pudo saber que tendría ayuda para enterrar el cuerpo.

.

.

.

Armin quiere ir al puente más cercano y cometer suicidio por dejar que Eren lo vea de esta manera, Erwin sólo sonríe cuando los otros dos jóvenes le tienen bien alejado de su prometido.

-Estoy esperando una explicación, Erwin.-empieza Eren.

-Más te vale que sea buena.-continua Jean.

El pelinegro une las piezas con rapidez, las sonrisas bobas y la ausencia que tenía Smith en el trabajo ahora tienen un rostro y nombre.

-La situación es bastante obvia, nosotros estábamos teniendo sexo en la sala.-responde con tranquilidad.

-Maldito, lo dice como si nada.-masculla Jean muy molesto.

Arlet se pone como una barrera humana entre el rubio mayor y la golpiza que iniciaran sus amigos.

-¿Armin qué significa esto?

-Lo siento Eren, por esos los llamé, quería decirles que yo, bueno.-comienza a balbucear.- que Erwin y yo vamos a casarnos.-Dice con las orejas coloradas.

Bien, esto es demasiado difícil de digerir.

Por defender el frente se han olvidado de los flancos. Un puño directo al estómago de Erwin, lo dobla y le hace tratar de regresar el aire expulsado.

-¡¿Dónde queda Hanji?!-le recrimina Levi, furioso.

* * *

**Hola **

**Demorada de nuevo :I soy un ser terrible. Creo que en vista de mis crecientes ocupaciones estudiantiles he decidido hacer capítulos más cortos, creo que de esta manera podré publicar más seguido aunque termine haciendo como muchos capítulos ¿Les molesta? **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, cosas lindas como que Eren y Levi comienzan a darse amorshhh!, malas como que han violentado a Erwin ¿Se lo merecía? quizás(?). Gracias por llegar hasta el final, por leer y comentar. **

**Natsuki: 1) Lamento decir que solo soy 99999% LevixEren el restante soy JeanxEren xD no me odies. 2) Bien, esa parte es muy comlicada, como dices es complicado para el niño pero también representa una prueba (hablando hipotéticamente, no estoy asegurando nada) de que si ellos pueden superar una relación donde el bebé no sea de Levi (NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE VAYA A SER ASI) 3)Creo que me va gustando la idea de que sean uno y uno, muchos me la han sugerido y suena interesante, lo seguiré pensando. 4) Tus nombres ya fueron echados en la urna, es que todos los que me han dicho me han encantado, no puedo decidirme .w. 7) Esa también es una opción ¿Lo había pensado? sí, ¿Es biológicamente posible? Es un fanfic xD embaracé a un hombre, también puedo hacer que sean de padres distintos... ok no .-. pero si es biológicamente posible 8) Gracias por leer, tu comentario me ha dado muchas ideas. **

**Vivaelyaoi: Soy mala en la ortografía, gracias por hacerlo notar, voy a intentar mejorar en lo que me has dicho sin duda es de mucha ayuda. Pues el bebé puede ser de Jean o de Levi, aún sigo tirando la balanza a ver que cae. Como lo he dicho con anterioridad, se me hace interesante que me sugieran que sea uno para cada hombre :D, así nadie pierde y todos felices. Tal vez Jean se quede solo, porque no suelo shippearlo con más gentes que Marco (y ese ya lo maté :() y con Eren (ese ya lo casé), muy mala para hacer feliz a mis personajes, merezco la muerte. Gracias por no olvidar mi historia, mis mejores deseos. **

**Akire: Eres la primera personita que le gusta hacer pasiva a Jean, al machote de Shigeki xD haha claro.. Tus sugerencias son de mucha ayuda para mi, sin importar que no sigas tanto la historia eso me motiva a mejorar mucho más. Los nombres son lindos en especial Iker y Owen. Saludos!**

**Creo que han sido todos los reviews que no puedo contestar por MP :) **

**Nuevamente gracias por leer, voy a leerlas pronto -tan pronto como mi escuela me deje. **

**Besos a tod s, un excelente inicio de semana! **

**Rinachi~**


	18. Sensible

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg, chicoxchico y posiblemente lemon.

**Dedicatorias:** mmm... a los que les gusta Riren tanto como a mí.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, ErwinxArmin y las que vayan saliendo.

**Notas al Final**

* * *

El escozor se extendió por su cuerpo, cuando la torunda de algodón empapada de alcohol fue presionada firmemente sobre su labio roto. Con una sonrisa y voz cantarina, la persona que era responsable de la faena, solo canturreaba y sin piedad apretaba los bordes abiertos de la herida con placer.

Al menos esa sensación dolorosa ayudaba a olvidarse del frío que provocaba estar empapado. Estúpido mocoso cara de caballo.

-¿Es que son tontos los dos?-preguntó siguiendo su faena.-en es especial tú, enanín, no puedo creer que hayas creído que el cejón no te regresaría aunque sea un par de golpes, menos cuando estaba enfrente de su prometido.

-¿Estás bien con ello?-preguntó con su seriedad acostumbrada.

El rostro alegre no cambió por el cuestionamiento de su amigo, pero tampoco contesto de manera rápida, decidió terminar su trabajo de curarlo antes de dar una respuesta.

-Lo estoy ¿por qué no lo haría? él es mi mejor amigo, su felicidad será la mía.-desechó el algodón lleno de sangre en el cesto de la basura y comenzó a guardar las cosas.

Al hombre no parecía agradarle la respuesta, demasiado vaga para su gusto.

-No, Hanji.-le quitó el botiquín de forma brusca y la obligó a hacerle frente.-quiero que me digas lo que sientes, porque él va a ser feliz pero ¿Dónde está tu propia felicidad?

Él necesitaba saberlo, porque a simple vista ella era una mujer despreocupada de la vida que sólo se dedicaba a pasar sus días dentro de un laboratorio descubriendo cosas. Por dentro era tan frágil como cualquier persona, o incluso más de lo que el mundo apostaría.

-Mi felicidad me corresponde a mí.-le dijo con una dulzura desconcertante.-soy yo la que debo buscarla, no te pierdas en mi vida cuando tu prioridad debe ser ese chico en la sala y los niños que trae dentro.

No dijo nada, tonta cuatro ojos profunda.

-Además yo nunca podría casarme con Erwin.-se abrazó como si tratara de protegerse de una idea escalofriante.-sería algo como el incesto, ser esposa de él sería lo mismo que ser la tuya.-rió.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca imaginando tal, bizarro, escenario.

-Aún está el asunto de tu familia, si ustedes rompen su compromiso, tú tendrás que…-murieron las palabras al ver la mueca de molestia el la castaña.

-En algún momento iba a pasar, no importa que tanto lo haya prolongado, pero.-lo miró calculadoramente.-es mi propia batalla. Tienes que dejar a los demás, esa manía tuya de creerte tan fuerte y cargar con el peso de los problemas de quien toca cada día a tu oficina es lo que te ha llevado a destrozar tu vida.

¿En qué momento pasó de sermonear a ser sermoneado?

-Me rindo contigo.-aceptó sonriendo de lado, fue bastante doloroso.-tonta cuatro ojos.

.

.

.

-Vaya que ha sido una sorpresa.-Jean era el único que al parecer la situación catastrófica no le afectaba, al menos no después de haber tenido el gusto de detener el espectáculo de ambos hombres, con una cubetada de agua fría si quieren detalles.-pensé que nunca viviría para ver este día llegar, no me lo creo que vayas a casarte, pensé incluso en mandar un mensaje para volverte la siguiente virgen, Arlert.

Armin no da una respuesta larga, sólo una gran mueca adorna su cara y musita.-muy gracioso.-bastante cohibido.

Se concentra en contestar los burdos comentarios de Jean, le agradece, porque sabe que tras ellos está la intención de aligerar el ambiente.

Sabe que Hanji no tiene resentimiento contra él, porque al momento de comprometerse los tres hablaron para dejar claras las cosas, más para el propio Armin. Lo que le preocupa es Eren, su mirada inquisidora lo acosa sin piedad, sabe bien que está esperando por una respuesta, una que él mismo no puede darle.

Se enrrolló con Erwin por motivos nada agradables y ahora había llegado a un punto era muy difícil si su meta era la misma. Picó la ensalada con su cubierto, es tan gracioso como la vida puede dar vueltas.

-Yo.-habló Eren levantándose de su asiento.-sé que es raro después de lo que ocurrió.-cuando trató de agreder al rubio mayor.-pero quiero felicitarlos, principalmente a Armin, él es como un hermano menor para mí por eso me cuesta tanto creer que este día llegara.-dijo desviando su mirada.-pero sólo deseo que sea feliz, es un chico increíblemente listo y bueno con los demás. Más vale que sepas valorar a mi mejor amigo, Erwin, porque si llego a ver que él es infeliz no saldrás bien librado.-dijo alzando su vaso con agua.

Los demás alzaron sus copas.

Más que un brindis, era una firme amenaza. Nadie podía tomar en serio a ese chico cuando con su redonda panza inspira más ternura que miedo.

-¡Viva los prometidos!-gritó felizmente Hanji.-Espero que pronto pueda verte en mi consultorio pronto, joven Armin.-le guiñó el ojo.

El pobre rubio no supo ni donde esconderse tras descifrar el mensaje que traía ese comentario, ir ahí y no como colega precisamente.

.

.

¿Por qué se había vuelto detective?

Porque amaba la verdad.

Odiaba las mentiras y los secretos, pensaba que la honestidad era el único camino a la felicidad de las personas.

Ahora sonaba hilarante pensar que por dedicarse a buscar la verdad para las personas, su vida fue sumergida en una mentira. Escondió su profesión a su esposo, bajo la falsa justificación de protegerlo ¿Y de qué? de un mundo de enemigos que alguna vez prometieron venganza, sin embargo ahora yacían muertos, carcomidos por gusanos bajo la tierra. Los demás no significarán problemas mayores, no mientras fuera perspicaz.

No quería ser un héroe, nunca podría, sólo deseaba ayudar a las personas. Aunque no importaba a cuantos había logrado salvar, estaba muy lejos de ayudarse a sí mismo.

-¿Ya está listo?-preguntó el embarazado por décima vez.

No podía creer lo impaciente que volvía el embarazo a Eren, de por sí el castaño no contaba con la virtud de la paciencia ahora era mucho peor, y más cuando se trataba de la comida. Solía comer lo doble o triple de una persona normal de su talla, a veces pensaba que llegaría a estallar de comer tanto.

-No, así que anda a tirarte en el sillón.-contestó.-no encontrarás nada ahí.-agregó cuando Eren empezó a buscar en la alacena el frasco de galletas.

El joven hizo un puchero, tenía la urgente necesidad de ingerir algo o le empezaría el mal humor.

-He vuelto.-dijo Magnolia.

La pelirroja se quitaba su abrigo y gorro en la entrada.

-Bienvenida, Izzi.-saludó con cariño Eren.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre, así que te compré unos croissant de camino a casa.-le extendió el paquete.

Los ojos del muchacho de iluminaron y sin perder un segundo se tiró en sillón para comer más a gusto.

-No deberías traer eso al chico, se pondrá más gordo si continúa comiendo harinas.-la regañó Levi desde la cocina mientras picaba vegetales.

-El jefe no entiende nada, cuando alguien está embarazado deben de llenarlo de mimos y comida en grandes cantidades para hacerlo feliz.-le sonrió a Eren, se puso de rodillas y puso su rostro sobre su panza abultada.-el amor y los cuidados son de lo mejor.

Era agradable sentir los mimos de Isabel, es como si ella supiera todo sobre lo que necesitaba y cuando lo necesitaba lo que era de mucha ayuda cuando Jean no estaba en casa para orientarlos. Aunque en ocasiones, ella tenía ese rostro, uno de melancolía y añoranza como si ver su gestación le trajera recuerdos dolorosos.

-Lo único que entiendo, par de tontos, es que sus croissants están dejando migas en mi sillón.-gruñó.-y que la persona que lo limpiará serás tú.-apuntó a la chica.

La chica se volteó y le enseña la lengua.

-Sí, lo que sea.-dijo sin inmutarse.-por favor pequeños jefes, no saquen su horrible carácter, siiiii.-rogó.

-Siiii.-se unió el moreno.

-Muy graciosos.-les dijo el pelinegro.

…

"_Dicen que cuando estás en gestación puedes adquirir síntomas y actitudes que no soy muy comunes, podrían llegar hasta catalogarse extrañas. Todo se debe a que el cuerpo del gestante sufre cambios, lo cuales son toda una fiesta para el metabolismo y se ve reflejado, como ya dijimos, en actitudes raras. Puede ser enojo, felicidad, tristeza o ansiedad, nada agradable para el embarazado. _

_Pero hay cosas más raras que eso…_

A Levi le gustaba el cine, podría clasificarse a él mismo como un fanático pero hay una enorme diferencia entre el arte del verdadero cine y el comercial. El último sólo sirve, desde su punto de vista, para llenar el miserable vacío de las personas superficiales. Lo detesta, pero veanlo aquí, sentado entre dos jóvenes que lo han convencido para ser parte de la función de cine de esa noche.

Isabel y Eren comparten el gusto por ver películas americanas, películas americanas completamente cursis y con comedia barata y lo ha arrastrado a su pequeño círculo. Ni hablar, esa casa la última palabra la tiene quien está hecho una pelota.

-¿Cuál será la tortura de esta noche?-dijo sentándose a la izquierda de Eren, el moreno siempre estaba en medio en el sillón.

-Es una muy linda, he leído referencias y creo que te gustará se llama "Siempre a tu lado"-le dijo Eren orgulloso.

Después de leer la sinopsis, Levi alzó una ceja.

-¿Un pulgoso perro? pensé que te habías esmerado más, Jeager.-bufó el pelinegro.

-Lo intenté.-contestó.

La película inició.

En realidad no había buscado el título, simplemente la escogió porque muchas personas se la habían recomendado, al fin y al cabo a su ex esposo nada le agradaba por lo que era inútil tomarse la molestia. Incluso si le llegara a gustar, dudaba que lo dijera abiertamente.

Su rutina comenzó cuando se vio en la necesidad de encontrar una manera de pasar tiempo con Levi, una que no incluyera discutir o comprar detergente. Había probado un montón de cosas como jugar ajedrez, pintar, leer, cocinar pero nada daba sus frutos. No es que sentarse a ver películas fuera la actividad perfecta, porque más de la mitad del tiempo que le dedicaban, su ex se quedaba dormido. Aún así, estar juntos al menos un par de horas al día lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Escuchó un leve hipido.

-Lev.-lo llamó.- ¿Estás llorando?-preguntó cerca del final.

-Por supuesto que no estoy...-se llevó las manos al rostro, sus mejillas estaban húmedas.- llorando.

Esupefacto, el ojijade, trató de encontrar su teléfono para tomar una foto de ese hecho tan monumental. Levi Ackerman estaba llorando por una película, no cualquier película señores, una de un perro. Era tan difícil de creer que incluso Magnolia se pellizco un par de veces, esos dos habían buscado peliclas para hacer que ese hombre de porte serio sacara a flote sus sentimientos, pero parecía ser inmune.

-Deja eso, Eren.-se cubrió el rostro.

Lo más patetico, según Levi, era que no podía dejar de llorar.

Recordó el libro que leía:

_Pero hay cosas más raras que eso, muchas veces las personas cercanas a los embarazados desarrolan los mismos síntomas" _

Eso explicaba sus ánimos, el embarazo de Eren lo ponía sensible, porque ni en un millón de años el podría sucumbir por una película de esa clase.

Estúpido Hachi.

* * *

**Holas :) **

**Como lo dije, más corto pero una entrega más rápida. Gracias por leer, y regalarme hermosos comentarios al igual que follows y favorites, no saben cuanto los aprecio. **

**Como ven al final no fue tan malo, un par de golpes, ya saben como es la amistad de hombres xD. A Levi le dio la sensibilidad del embarazo ¿Es todo? no, es sólo un comienzo haha alguien sufrirá un poco. **

**Michele: No demoraría tanto en actualizar, bueno quien sabe xD (no me reten), ahora ya sabes que ha pasado con Hanji, ella es un alma libre -siempre la he visto así- que vive por y para la ciencia. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentar.**

**Spoiler:**

**-¿Quién es el mejor esposo del mundo?**

**Ambos se miraron listos para dar el primer tiro, no había lugar para error. **

**-Cuando crezca seré más alta.-ouch, directo en el orgullo.**

**Espero leernos pronto.**


	19. En ese momento él ha sido el primero

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** inseguridad, niñas malcriadas y celos

**Dedicatorias: **Creo que lo dedicaré a mi fin de semestre, R.I.P Semetre xD- lloren conmigo-.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, ErwinxArmin

**Notas al Final**

* * *

Los brazos sobre el pecho, el gesto arruinado. Al ir por a de salida a van a cenar a un lugar donde venden hamburguesas, aunque no solo la pestilencia y la mala sanidad del sitio lo ponen en mal plan, sino haber agreado al "psicólogo" a su salida. Lo peor es que el hombre ni siquiera se propuso a negar la invitación.

-Deberías relajarte, a Eren no va a gustarle que tengas esa cara, no le hace bien.-dice comiendo una papa frita.

\- Ese no es tu problema, tus preocupaciones falsas deberías de guardarlas para alguien que te crea.-contesta.

-¿Preocupaciones falsas?-sonríe de medio lado.-eso no lo sabes, realmente me interesa la salud de . -pero mejor enfoquemonos en ti, por lo que he oído todo ha ido mejorando entre ustedes dos. Me parece formidable que esté apaciguando ese carácter tan rancio, tus manías controladoras y celos desmesurados ¿Por cuánto tiempo? al final solo es cuestión de esperar que la gota derramó el vaso.

-No va a pasar.-no necesita que precisamente él venga a darle sermones.

-¿Qué harás si consigues establecer tu relación con Eren, pero cuando nazcan los niños que tiene dentro no sean tus hijos?-lo cuestiona.-será molesto tener que ver todos los días las caras el recuerdo de que tu esposo no fue solo tuyo como lo había sido siempre ¿Vas a soportar a Kirschtein cerca?

Entendía por dónde quería llevar el juego Farlan, pero no seguiría sus trucos mentales, funcionaba con los débiles pero no con Levi Ackerman.

Lo miró con frialdad, era una advertencia de que si seguía hablando no terminaría la salida en buenos términos.

-No me mires así, te lo digo por tu bien y el de él.-señala a Eren.- si no te planteas la posibilidad luego será muy problemático.

-Había demasiada gente en los servicios.-interrumpe Eren.-¿Llego en mal momento?-pregunta viendo la cara de pocos amigos de Levi.

Farlan sonríe.-para nada, sólo estábamos charlando un poco.

.

.

Otro día más en el trabajo, se siente más cansado cada día y aunque al principio se negaba muy rotundamente a dejar el trabajo, ahora estaba super cansado solo de viajar hasta el edificio. No podía salir mucho a campo y capturar fotos, así que le habían puesto a escribir pequeñas columnas en la revista, no tenía importancia sólo eran para rellenar espacio. La mayoría de las que debía avanzar para cuando estuviera de permiso seguía apilandose todos los días sobre su escritorio, junto a la basura de todos sus pastelillos.

Jean ya está con la chaqueta, y eso que apenas darán las dos de la tarde.

-¿Vas a por una nueva nota?- juega en el computador una ronda de solitario.

El castaño niega-Tengo que llevar a Maren al zoo, es parte de su tarea, pero debo ir por ella al colegio.

-¡Oh!-se le iluminan los ojos.- yo quiero ir, tiene tiempo que no voy a uno.

Jean pensó que tal vez no sería buena idea, caminar grandes distancias podría no ser benéfico para la condición de Eren. Aunque seguro que despejarse es bueno para los bebés, y su hija estará encantada de verlos ahí,

Eren no quiere esperar a la afirmación, apaga su ordenador y se levanta.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado.-los pesca en mitad de la huida, su jefe terrorífico.-no voy a dejar pasar todo el trabajo que se han saltado.

-Debo ir por mi hija.-se excusa Jean

-Estoy embarazado.-le sigue Eren.

Niel alza una ceja, Jeager y Kirschtein eran su equipo más fuerte, lo mejor que le había pasado a la revista en estos tiempos. Ambos gozaban de tener astucia para lo que hacían, eran atrevidos y no dudaban para cumplir su trabajo, si era requerido hacían horas extras. Sin embargo eran muy flojos si se les dejaba ser y por ello había momentos que debía ajustar su correa o no cumplirían sus deberes.

-Tú.-señala al más alto.-tienes más de un mes diciendo que vas a conseguir una niñera para la niña, además puedes conseguir alguien más.-dijo.-y tú, estás embarazado pero no manco para no redactar algo.

Con la amenaza de que ambos se quedarían desempleados si no avanzaban al menos la mitad del trabajo, abandonó la oficina.

El cine podría ser dejado de lado por esa noche, una lástima porque por fin encontró otra película de perros super triste para Levi. La cuestión ahora es la niña que no podía ser dejada en la escuela. Para mala suerte de todos Ymir está de viaje, y no está en sus planes recurrir a los abuelos.

Buscan en sus listas de contactos, pero la mayoría de sus amigos tienen la misma situación laboral. Bien, ahora sólo hay una opción.

Pica los botones del teléfono de su oficina, aguarda unos segundos espera que atienda.

-Hola, Levi.-ronronea en la línea.

La voz juguetona avecinaba algo, los tonos dulces indican que ya tiene un plan entre manos.

-¿Sabes que eres el mejor esposo del mundo?.-ven, ahí va.-verás, si estás muy ocupado haciendo tu trabajo, pero tú eres todo tu propio jefe y sería genial que usarás ese gran poder para que nos ayudarás yendo por Maren a la escuela.

-No.-dijo secamente

-Vamos, sólo debes ir por ella, no es nada difícil y…

-Y cuidarla, porque según se tu horario trabajan hasta las seis.-gruñó-y si mi reloj no miente son las dos.

El cobrizo que se había mantenido fuera decide que es momento de intervenir, lo está fatigando la situación, no le gustaba pedir favores y mucho menos a ese hombre pero lastimosamente no hay nadie más. Pica el botón de altavoz.

-Vamos señor, piense en esto como un pre entrenamiento por si va a ser padre ¿O es que no tiene la capacidad de cuidar a una niña seis horas?-lo desafío Jean.

-¿Qué está insinuando, cara de caballo?

-¿Yo?-preguntó inocente.-que cuidar a una chiquilla es demasiado para usted, decepcionante.

-No soy tan estúpido para caer una provocación de niños de primaria.-les cortó la línea.

.

.

.

Un montón de niños corriendo por todos lados, ruidosos y molestos chiquillos.

.

La maestra le entregaba a la niña, bastante emocionada por su presencia, al parecer ha quedado deslumbrada con su porte y galanura.

-Bien, enana más vale que te comportes y que no dejes ni una sola mancha en mi auto o te irás caminando a casa.-recita, ha practicado la amenaza en el camino.

Hanji se carcajea, piensa que Levi ha superado sus expectativas sobre el cuidado de los niños, una verdadera suerte que se haya autoinvitado para acompañarlo para la misión.

-Hola.-le saluda con la mano en alto, con emoción a la pequeña.

Ha visto muchas veces a la niña cuando Eren la lleva a las consultas, sabe del amor que tiene ella para el joven y los nuevos niños que llegarán. Maren le sonríe y saluda con cordialidad, no puede evitar pensar que tiene un gran parecido con su fallecido progenitor con dulces gestos y ojos bondadosos. No puede creer que sea un demonio como lo platea Levi.

.

.

.

-No vamos a ir a un lugar tan pestilente como ese.-sentencia el pelinegro.-las instrucciones fueron llevarte a casa y a casa te llevaré, punto final.

La niña inesperadamente no dijo nada, sólo infló las mejillas y se volteó al cristal. En el retrovisor es testigo de cómo sus orbes se cristalizan, debe ser una broma que sea tan sensible por un estúpido zoológico. Hanji comienza a presionarlo con que no debe ser malo con la Maren, que ella la va a vigilar y que no le darán problema alguno, aunque está casi seguro que lo hace porque ella quiere ir a ver a los animales.

-Bien, sólo un rato.-se resigna.

Las dos mujeres se miran y chocan sus manos con complicidad, unos pocos minutos y ya se han vuelto una clase de aliadas. ¿Dónde están ahora las lágrimas ahora?

.

.

En realidad no tiene que hacer tanto, sólo sigue a Hanji y Maren, algunas veces toma fotos de ellas. Ni siquiera tiene que leer los letreros, la niña puede hacerlo de manera impecable. Zoe es la guía designada, la misma se niega a contratar alguna persona en el lugar, aporta más información de la que cualquier trabajador parece saber, es sorprendente todo lo que explica, tanto que un grupo se ha reunido a su alrededor. Maren no interrumpe, escucha atentamente y cuando termina de explicar su amiga, comienza a llenarla de preguntas que parecen encantar a Hanji.

Un niño estornuda, casi peligrosamente cerca de él, y los fluidos nasales descienden. No puede evitar pensar en lo desagradable que es ¿A todos los niños les escurren fluidos? él no se recuerda así mismo ser tan asqueroso. Mira alrededor pero parece que la madre está demasiado ocupada con su teléfono.

-Ven aquí.-dice con cariño la niña.

Maren saca de uno de los bolsillos de su falda un pañuelo y limpia la cara del niño desconocido. Incluso le ha quitado otras manchas que tenía. Es algo bastante inesperado de ver.

-Quiero comer.-dice con tono mandón, insolente y altanero tan parecido al cara de caballo que olvida que por un momento la tomó como una chiquilla madura.

Ve la fila e inspecciona, un puesto de perritos calientes, no es un buen lugar para tomar un bocado.

-No, terminaremos el paseo y comeremos en casa.-sentencia.

-Pero papá dijo que vendrá con Eren.-chilla.-están trabajando lo más rápido que pueden.

Quiere reír y decirle que eso es casi tan imposible, ellos dos saliendo temprano, como que un pino de manzanas. De primera mano sabe que ellos saldrán muy tarde, porque son unos idiotas irresponsables, siempre lo han sido, desde el instituto.

-No.-no cederá.

Ambos se miraron listos para dar el primer tiro, no había lugar para error, la niña está decidida a obtener lo que desea cueste lo que cueste.

-Cuando crezca seré más alta.-ouch, directo en el orgullo. Y una carcajada se rompe.

-Eres igual a tu papá.-dice Hanji.

Se gacha a su altra y le acaricia la cabeza, arreglando algunos cabellos que salen por encima de su moño. Con calma explica, la comida de ese lugar no parece ser muy saludable y será mejor buscar algún otro sitio. Sabe que no está convencida, pero no parece querer llevar la corriente, al menos no a Hanji.

Levi tiene que hacer algo, imagina que la pequeña es su hija y que en la vida real él no debería tener esa actitud.

-Podemos comer un helado, al menos hasta la hora de la comida.-ofrece.

-¡Si!-Maren inmediatamente mejora su humor.

Hanji le da unas palmaditas en el hombro, es un silencioso "bien hecho".

.

.

Eren y Jean llegan, no negará que le sorprende que hayan terminado el trabajo. Ambos caminan hasta ellos discutiendo sobre lo tirano que es su jefe, aún cuando saben que los vagos son los dos. Usualmente en eso se basan sus ridículas charlas, son tan ruidosos que podría escucharlos a cientos de metros, bueno, no sólo él.

Como un relámpago Maren se levanta y corre hasta los dos adultos con tanta rapidez que teme que termine en el piso..

Alza las manos y su papá no necesita palabras para saber qué quiere que la cargue, lo hace, no le niega casi nada a su querida princesa. Ya a la altura hacen una acción que lo descoloca, ambos jóvenes le propinan un sonoro beso en cada mejilla al mismo tiempo. Ella comienza a reír, un poco por la vergüenza y otro por las cosquillas de los labios contra su piel.

La niña comienza a relatar su travesía hasta ahora en el zoo, por un momento teme ser delatado por ella sobre su pésimo carácter, sin embargo la bruma de los conejos esponjosos, los elefantes de largas trompas, las jirafas de largos cuellos y monos inquietos le pueden más. Es más probable esa opción a que la niña cubra sus acciones.

Los chicos están embelesados por Maren y su relato, a ratos le preguntan por otras cosas o comparten alguna opinión.

_¿Qué pasaría si ellos no fueran tus hijos?_

La maldita pregunta siempre ha estado ahí, pero sabe lo peligrosa y corrosiva que puede ser en este momento de tanta incertidumbre. No quiso pensar sobre ello, quiso dejarlo al final y esperar por que esos bebés fuera suyos.

La nena por fin es devuelta al piso, quiere ver los cocodrilos y los adultos no piensan negarle eso, ellos también están deseosos por verlos. Por la inercia sostiene cada mano, ella va en el centro, y los lleva con ella. Se ven tan agradables, se golpea mentalmente, no debe caer en ese peligroso juego.

_No lo hagas, no lo hagas_

El monstruo de los celos es tan grande en ese momento.

-Levi.-Eren lo mira preocupado.

Inmediatamente desvía la mirada, teme que pueda ver sus dudas e inseguridades. Los reclamos a medio decir y las cosas sin aclarar son acarreadas con más peso que nunca, porque sí, pueden estar juntos y darse una nueva oportunidad pero las cosas están lejanas a una resolución.

-Le…

La pregunta para Levi no es ¿qué hará él?, él sabe que su amor no va a cambiar porque los niños no sean suyos, él sabe que es capaz de soportar eso por estar juntos. Porque la ausencia de esos ojos esmeralda es más dolorosa que saber de que ese cuerpo moreno fue compartido.

¿_Qué harás tú Eren? _

Eso quiere preguntar, pero no lo hace porque teme ponerlo mal. Sí, la salud de él ahora es la prioridad.

_Mentiroso _

Gruñe su conciencia, la maldita que sabe del terror que le causa saber la respuesta. ¿Eren se iría a formar una familia con Jean? porque podrían hacerlo, se han acostado juntos y solo la vida sabe que hay en lo profundo de su relación ¿Fue un desliz? ¿Era inevitable que ambos se enrollaran? porque esos dos han estado juntos siempre, bocones, como alguna clase de lazo hecho por el destino. Y…

-Eren ¿tú…-inicia la pregunta, aunque no ha terminado de formularla en su cabeza.

El castaño presiona su índice sobre los labios ajenos, lo manda a callar directamente.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, antes que a todos los demás.-murmura como si de un secreto de estado se tratara.

Busca su mano derecha y la presiona junto a su vientre. Es tan cálido aún cuando no está tocando la piel directamente, pero no nota nada raro.

-¿Qué sucede?-se preocupa cuando ve el ceño fruncido del muchacho.

-Vamos.-dice con mucho amor.-hagan lo mismo que hace un momento, digan hola a papá.

Y como si fuera magia, siente pequeños golpecitos en su palma y abre los ojos tanto como es posible, lo niños han pateado. Ese pequeño acto lo llena, y manda al monstruo de los celos al infierno, porque Eren lo ha elegido para compartir ese pequeño pero muy importante momento. Sabe que en un rato los demás ya estarán al día con la nueva noticia, pero en ese momento él ha sido el primero.

-Hola a los dos.-sonríe.

* * *

**Hola,**

**Retrazada! (de nuevo) aunque no fue tanto esta vez (tratando de liberar sus culpas, fallo) espero que les guste, como ven esto avanza pero a la vez está estancado porque donde hay fuego las cenizas quedan, ya saben a lo que me refiero. Espero que les guste este capítulo, intenté ponerle drama, cosas bonitas y otras divertidas para hacer un equilibrio. Agradecimientos a quienes me leen, también a l s que dejan sus comentarios hermosos que tomo en cuenta para escribir. **

**Para el siguiente capi estoy en duda por saber cual debo subir primero, ustedes decidan: **

**a) Los primero vientos antes de la tormenta, **

**b) El último round,**

**c) Terribles recuerdos.**

**Advierto que todos son super corta venas, hahaha soy malvada. **

**No duden en decirme que les ha parecido esta actu, cada review es un amén para que me cure (tengo una terrible infección en el estómago) **

**Saludos~**


	20. Feliz 2017 atrasado :)

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** el regreso del rubiostime xD y tazas voladoras.

**Dedicatorias: **Creo que lo dedicaré a mi fin de mis vacaciones.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, ErwinxArmin

**Notas al Final**

* * *

Se quita los guantes y se soba las sienes, por fin ha terminado de contar las colonias bacterianas de todas las cajas de su experimento. Han sido muchos días de intenso labor, no ha pisado su casa esta semana y sabe que un baño no va a caerle nada mal. No se queja, sus experimentos han dado resultados favorables y eso vale cada taza de cafeína que tuvo que ingerir para mantenerse despierto y poder cumplir su cometido.

Lanza la bata a la sección de limpieza, un peso menos en sus hombros se ha ido junto a ese trapo blanco. Arregla sus cosas para poder irse a tomar su merecido descanso, las llaves, su bitácora y el teléfono, él último ha caído muerto desde ya hace dos días, son revisados más de una vez, odiaría tener que regresar a medio camino.

En la puerta sus chicos se despiden con una gran sonrisa, todos felices de saber que su tutor ha logrado su cometido, y prometiendo dejar todo lo que resta en perfectas condiciones por lo que no tiene que preocuparse. Todos se encuentran en mal estado, no como él pero tienen cara de que un camión ha pasado por encima de ellos.

Su reloj de mano marca que faltan unos diez minutos para las once.

Es una lata tener que viajar en transporte público en esos momentos, así que decide pedir un taxi para que lo lleve a su casa directamente. En el viaje deja la ventanilla abierta para que el aire golpee con fuerza su rostro, la brisa fresca ayuda a que no se rinda en el camino. El murmullo del viento lo hace sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

La boda está demasiado próxima, la boda de Erwin y él.

Suena a un chiste barato, ellos dos parados en el altar, jurando amor eterno el uno al otro para toda la vida, pero no lo es. No lo es para ese hombre que se le ha propuesto. Pero para Armin no significa nada, más que una herramienta que servirá para servir su venganza en plato de oro. Por haber jugado con sus sentimientos, por aprovecharse de su fragilidad y sobre todo por pisotear lo que él quería.

Lo mejor es jugar a ser un novio feliz, emocionado con cada detalle que espera, cada broma que cuenta cada regalo que le da. Pero al final Armin será el único que ría, porque cuando Smith esté ahí, parado en aquel lugar, vestido con su traje negro y flor en el bolsillo, impaciente y con el corazón a reventar, no aparecerá nadie. Cuando se dé cuenta de lo que pasa, Armin estará lo suficientemente lejos.

Al menos ese era el plan inicial.

Paga con el exacto, agradece y sale del vehículo.

Entra en su hogar y se da cuenta de que hay alguien. El cuadro que observa está muy distante a los días que lo acontecen, Erwin está desparramado de una manera cómica sobre su sofá, duerme con el ceño fruncido y dos extremidades por afuera del mueble, no se sorprende que no quepa con las dimensiones que posee.

Decidió no molestarlo, pero se toma el tiempo de cubrirlo con una manta. El mayor ni siquiera se percata de que está ahí. Piensa que parece un poco cansado, dejarlo dormir en lo que toma un buen baño no le parece una injusticia.

.

.

Oponiéndose al plan inicial de ir a dormir como si no existiera un mañana, en la ducha le han venido ideas y dudas sobre su trabajo del laboratorio, datos que ahora no se le hacen de lo más concluyentes. Termina ahí, en otro de los sillones de su sala, escribiendo algunas cosas en su bitácora.

De rato a rato, fija su vista en el hombre que duerme tan vulnerable. Sin embargo inmediatamente se inserta en su mundo científico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Regresaste.-bosteza Erwin, regresando a la vida.-por un momento pensé que hoy tampoco llegabas, tiene tiempo que no vienes a casa.

-Hola.- responde con suavidad.-han sido días duros, ¿estuviste aquí otros días?

Erwin se pone de pie, dormir con la boca abierta le ha dado mucha sed.

-Algunos, no contestabas mis llamadas así que esperaba que estuvieras pronto de regreso.-admite antes de beber un poco de agua.

-Me metí mucho, olvidé hasta cargar mi móvil y no tuve tiempo para llamar a nadie.-garabatea algo en su cuaderno mientras habla, pero no son notas son simples figuras sin forma, garabatos en los cuales quiere sacar un poco de la pena que está sintiendo.

-Entiendo, ¿Ha resultado bien?-Armin afirma con la cabeza.-me alegro por ti, pero deberías al menos avisar que estarás en el laboratorio, Eren estaba preocupado porque no le respondías los mensajes, además parece que no has estado comiendo bien y mucho menos dormido.

El mayor, que ha viajado hasta su lado, acaricia su rostro con amabilidad y preocupación. Nota que está más delgado y ojeroso.

La atención le abruma al muchacho, porque Armin aunque siempre fue protegido de los brabucones de la escuela jamás necesitó ser cuidado de manera personal, tampoco fue el blanco de ese tipo de atenciones por parte de los demás. Porque siempre era Eren, Eren y Eren, para el rubio su mejor amigo era una persona de la cual debía de cuidar, sobre no quedarse hasta muy tarde en los videojuegos o el en chat con cierto hombre; que comiera cosas saludables para él. Incluso su abuelo, no era un reproche, se mantenía al margen de él, porque Armin era listo, muy capaz de llevar todo. Sin embargo, ahora llegaba Erwin y lo llenaba de mimos y atenciones, era extrañamente agradable.

La situación confundía mucho a su persona.

Él ha estado enamorado, pero nunca en una relación sentimental plena como la que ahora llevaba con Erwin. La sensación de que alguien te mire como si fueras la única persona en el mundo, las manitas agarradas en la calle al caminar, las cenas y salidas, eran toda una nueva experiencia para él.

El problema es que inició todo esto pensando en su venganza, en una manera fácil de lastimar de la manera más cruel a Erwin, pero ahora que lo piensa es muy estúpido, parece un plan hecho por un niño de ocho años, demasiado infantil. Que lo admitiera no significaba que había perdonado a Erwin, sólo admitía su inmadurez y dificultad para dejar pasar las cosas.

-Lo lamento.

Como un ritual, ambos se acercan y se besan, superficial pero dulcemente. Smith le quita el cuaderno de las manos y lo lleva a la mesa del centro.

-Debes de dejar esto por ahora, trabajar hasta caer desfallecido no es algo bueno.

Armin pestañea, las palabras no corresponden a la figura del Erwin Smith que vive en sus recuerdos. Si alguien es adicto al trabajo hasta los huesos tendría que ser el mayor, porque puede jurar que le dedica unas doce horas mínimo a la oficina.

-No me mires así, que yo lo digo por experiencia.-le da un tirón para levantarlo.-a la cama jovencito.

No puede evitar soltar una sonrisa cansada, la frase ha sonado tan paternal. Se deja guiar a su dormitorio y meter entre las sábanas. Su cuerpo menudo, cabe perfectamente en los brazos de su prometido.

Tiene mucho miedo, miedo de su inexperiencia, y miedo de Erwin. Porque sabe que por un mal motivo ha terminado liado en algo que no puede medirse, porque no entiende que es lo que le sucede ahora con Smith, si lo que les acontece podría llegar a ser un algo o solo se ha dejado deslumbrar por los buenos tratos. Teme de Erwin, porque no sabe qué puede querer alguien como él de alguien como Armin, porque apenas sin han cruzado palabra en la vida y él viene y le planta un compromiso, no de cualquier cosa, sino de boda. Pero al final, lo que hace que no vea nada más que un abismos oscuro, es la realidad de que en el pasado ese hombre que lo tiene en brazos, arropado y calientito, lo lastimó.

Y Armin ya no quiere ser lastimado.

.

.

Ahora la idea de traer tanta despensa figura terrible, cuatro bolsas de cartón hasta el tope le tienen ocupadas las manos, sin la posibilidad de abrir. Duda que alguno de los dueños de la casa esté para abrirle la puerta.

-Deja que te ayude.-escucha una voz tras de ella.

Jean Kirschtein, hace su aparición. Alto, cabello castaño cenizo y con rasgos que se asimilan a un caballo; el objetivo que su jefe y ella han estado cazando.

-Gracias.-dice cuando el muchacho abre la puerta.

-¡Papá!-la voz aguda se cuela.-debes ayudar a cargar, después de todo ella es un señorita.-regaña sin pudor su pequeña hija que ha venido con él.

-Vaya, es cierto.-contesta y de inmediato le retira los paquetes.-que tonto soy.

El número y volumen hacen que el cambio sea un malabar y que las cosas de la bolsa de mano de Isabel terminen en el suelo, desparramadas.

-Si que eres un tonto papá, ve a dejar eso en la cocina que yo la ayudo.

Regañado no le queda otra opción que hacer lo que su princesa le ha dicho. Vaya, con cada día que pasa puede ver más de él mismo en esa niña, ciertamente le gusta.

Va sacando las compras de la bolsa y poniéndolas en su respectivo lugar, los días ahí le han permitido saber cómo funciona esa casa, en especial la cocina.

-¿Vas a comprar una casa nueva?-pregunta Maren cuando ve con atención las propagandas que se le han caído a Isabel.

-Sí, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, mi jefe ya ha hecho demasiado por mi.-dice sonriendo.

Maren hace un puchero, Isabel y Hanji se han vuelto como una clase de tías/hermanas mayores para ella, les ha cogido tanto aprecio, y no es para menos cuando todo lo que le rodea -incluyendo a su tía Ymir- es demasiado masculino. Siente que al irse la pelirroja es para no verse nunca más, a ella no le gusta nada eso.

-¿Qué te parecería mi casa?-responde con simpleza Jean desde la cocina.

.

.

Dicen que el novio no debe ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda porque se considera mala suerte. Es de entre todos los mitos en las bodas, el más conocido.

Pero ellos están fuera de ese tipo supersticiones, porque ambos son hombres y, además, nadie usará un vestido en la ceremonia en la cual sellarán su unión.

-Este te queda bien.-afirma Erwin, no sabe si creerle, ha dicho lo mismo con los otros cuatro que se ha puesto y Armin no se siente más que una papa en un costal.

Han salido ese día para poder comprar sus trajes para la boda, por acuerdo mutuo decidieron dedicarle un día completo, sin terceros y sin trabajo, en toda la extensión de la palabra "solos". El terno negro de Erwin ya está en una bolsa con los ajustes necesarios, sólo se tuvo que probar dos y listo. El suyo, sin embargo, parece dar más pelea que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

La ceremonia está agendada y las invitaciones ya fueron repartidas, sólo a las personas más allegadas. Los padrinos fueron elegidos, no falta decir que son Eren y Levi. El banquete fue seleccionado, y la torta de boda es lo más delicioso.

Esperaba poder hacer más tiempo, unos meses más al menos, pero Eren se ha puesto en su plan de embarazado hormonado y ha dicho que quiere salir en la foto decentemente, es decir, sin que parezca un globo de agua andando.

-Este será entonces.-murmura bajito.

Erwin frunce el ceño, con un ademán le pide a la vendedora que les dé un poco de privacidad. Este día su novio/prometido parece no importarle mucho el tema de lo que llevará puesto.

-¿Te gusta a ti?-pregunta atrapando en sus brazos a su prometido.

-Eso no importa, no mientras te guste.-responde con apatía.

El mayor entierra su rostro en la coronilla rubia de Armin. No quiere hacer sentir al muchacho que su voz no tiene voto sólo porque él está cubriendo todos los gastos, tampoco desea que se contenga, el tiempo le ha dado la oportunidad de ahorrar una modesta cantidad para la ocasión por lo que Arlert no debería estar preocupado.

-Es el traje que tú vas a usar en el día de nuestra boda, para un momento así de especial debes vestir lo que ha ti te guste.-lo alienta para que se anime un poco más.

Por otra parte Armin sabe que su actitud no está ayudando mucho, que el momento que debería llegar a ser un encuentro memorable, está resultando una triste pesadilla. Se ha puesto la soga solo así que no queda más que aguantar.

Armin voltea y le sonríe de medio lado.

-Si quiero usar un costal de papas y tenis converse ¿está bien?.

Erwin le devuelve la sonrisa, le encanta esa fase rebelde suya.

-Si es lo que quieres, puedes hacerlo.-ese chiquillo es sin duda gracioso.-aunque yo tendría que usar la pijama que me ha regalado Hanji en mi cumpleaños pasado.

El joven no puede hacer más que cubrirse el rostro con las manos ante la imagen, el pijama es horrible, aunque haya sido un regalo de su querida amiga tiene que ser franco y decirle que a un hombre rubio de su altura y edad no le van los juegos de calzones bombachos estilo europeo.

-Bien, usted gana señor Smith, nada de tenis en nuestra ceremonia. Me gusta el tercero, el color perla siempre me ha gustado.

Erwin deja un pequeño beso en su coronilla, feliz de la elección de Armin. Este color hará que realmente sus hermosos ojos resalten en el altar.

.

.

Los embarazos no son fáciles, la gente piensa que los que se llevan el paquete son los que crean la vida, si pobrecitos de todas ellas y ellos, pero nadie le presta atención a los que los rodean y tienen que pagar, literalmente los trastos rotos.

-¡Te puedes ir mucho a la mierda Levi!-grita Eren a todo pulmón lanzando una taza con, ojo, todo y té caliente.

¿Ahora que hizo? ¿Haber nacido?

-Podrías calmarte un poco y.-respira muy hondo.-¿Decirme qué rayos te pasa? sólo te he dado un té.

Que bueno que tiene buenos reflejos, a podido agarrar el florero antes de que le de en la cabeza.

-¡Un té digestivo, apenas estoy en el sexto mes y ya me estás diciendo gordo!-vocifera rabioso el moreno.-Eres un maldito y jodido insensible.

¡¿Qué?!

-Eren, sabes que no me refería a algo así yo sólo quería hacer que la comida no fuera muy pesada para los bebés.-quiere sonar tranquilo, nada que parezca un "eres un pinche exagerado Eren Jeager"

-Lo sé.-de desploma en el sillón, de una bestia sedienta de sangre pasa a ser…

-¿Estás llorando?-no puede creer que todo esto sea por un simple e inocente té.-calma.-se atreve a pasar del perímetro de peligro para dar unas palmaditas de consuelo.-vamos, tranquilo.

Los sollozos disminuyen.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?-pregunta con los ojos rojos.

Levi le sonríe y responde que no, que no podría.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-pregunta Jean, quien será el encargado de llevar a Eren a su terapia del día, mira los restos de taza en el piso.-ya están grandes para jugar a la papa caliente.

-Un té digestivo.-contesta Levi, por fin se ha tranquilizado su esposo.

-Ya, con las mezclas que hace este chico seguro que lo necesitaba.-responde con simpleza y el pelinegro asiente.

Oh no.

-¡Ahora me dicen cerdo!-y su bestia interior vuelve a despertar.

¿Los embarazados sufren? Que se jodan, ellos, los no embarazados, no tienen la culpa.

.

.

Veinte minutos y serán las cinco, solamente unos minutos más y llegara su paciente, único y favorito.

Mira su libreta donde lleva todo su seguimiento, analiza las palabras que ha plasmado con profundidad sin obviar ningún detalle por más pequeño que aparente ser, cada detalle de la vida de Eren. La lista de las cosas que podrían destruir su existencia y mandarlo a perder la cordura es tan grande que no caben en una hoja sola. Pero destruirlo no es su objetivo, ¿quién necesitaría algo tan vago y aburrido? Farlan quiere otra cosa, algo más grande y poderoso, algo que viene detrás del joven Jeager, tan grande que ni siquiera lo imagina, el complejo hospitalario fusionado con el círculo de investigación al que pertenece su madre y su mejor amigo.

Tal es la ignorancia que tiene del tema que se ha transformado en su carta de triunfo. Pero como en todos los juegos, tienes que acomodar tu mano antes de tirarla. Una gruesa muralla que se alce y lo proteja.

¿De qué necesita protegerse?

De dos hombres que darían una mano y más por ver a ese chico en una pieza, ambos letales a su peculiar manera.

* * *

**Hola **

**Mi tardanza no tiene nombre, una disculpa. Esto del conteo de los votos fue algo catastrófico porque hubo días en los que no llegó ningún comentario, pero me marcaba como que había nuevos, días después llegaron todos y yo ya había escrito, por este error de la web decidí juntar un poco de todos los capítulos quitándoles un poco de drama, me centré más en la pareja secundaria, se lo merecían. Lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo llegue el tan temible "el último round" que marcará el inicio de la fase final de la historia, que para alegría de muchos inicia con la boda de Erwin y Armin (spoiler xD)**

**Pueden dejarme sus comentarios y sus predicciones, les agradezco por leer y llegar a esta parte -si hay dedazos por ahí es culpa de mi indice, ya había corregido lo más posible y por cerrar una ventana cerré el escrito y no se guardaron todos los cambios. **

**Responderé a los comentarios que no tienen cuenta :) (si falta alguno es porque no se ha registrado en la página)**

**Natsuki: Realmente me gusta ver celoso a Levi, aunque este cap fue dirigido a como se siente y las inseguridades que tiene para el futuro, ver que ser un padre implica muchas cosas, las cuales no van a ser agradables. La parte de los bebés que patean se me hizo lindo, porque fue una manera en la que Eren le dice, aunque no sabemos quien es el papá y el rollo quiero que sepas que tú eres especial para mi, el guardó el secreto para compartirlo con su ex esposo. Aunque habrán cosas curiosas en el siguiente cap, haré una clase drabbles entre la historia para atar cabos.**

**Los demás voy a contestarlos por la tarde de mañana :) **

**Saludos**


	21. El último round

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg.

**Dedicatorias: **A las personas que aún después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar siguen siguiendo mi historia leyendo, dando un favorite o follow story y dejando un review, muchas gracias. Y a "Es de fanfics" que me enseñaron a poner guión largo... quémenlos por brujos xDD

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, Erwin x Armin, un pequeño y leve JeanxEren (ship culposa)

**Notas al Final**

* * *

**El último round**

Volvemos a dormir en la misma cama, ahora cuando camino sostienes mi mano sin pena o vergüenza, no temes a gritarme pero tampoco a darme un beso, esto es sólo un poco de los cambios que has hecho sólo para demostrarme que quieres volvamos a funcionar.

Volvemos a dormir en la misma cama, ya no existe ese abismo negro que nos separaba hasta hace unos meses, tus brazos vuelven a ser mi abrigo en las noches frías. Ahora no peleamos por el estúpido diseño de las sábanas, porque tu quieres un pulcro blanco y yo un azul marino, no, nos damos cuenta que podemos alternar.

Volvemos a dormir en la misma cama, de nuevo soy capaz de apreciar tu respiración acompasada mientras duermes y dejo de sentirme solo. Tu rostro es sereno, más viejo que cuando nos conocimos pero proporcional a tu galanura, es el cuadro que deseo apreciar cada día del resto de mi vida cuando me levante.

Volvemos a dormir en la misma cama, me gusta, pero esta noche no es suficiente. Será esta noche, estamos los dos solos en la casa.

Mi peso sobre tu abdomen te despierta instantáneamente, siento vergüenza por mi nada estética figura y peso.

—Eren — escucho tu voz adormilada —.¿Qué pasa?

No respondo, me agacho y beso tus labios. Espero que puedas ver a través de este contacto las intenciones que tengo para esta noche, que este beso es la insinuación volver a sentirnos más allá. La última vez que pude estar contigo de esta manera fue cuando creamos a estos niños que ahora tengo dentro de mi, y no puedo expresar con palabras las ganas que te tengo.

Te sientas en la cama y yo paso a quedar sentado en muslos, me miras en la oscuridad, mucho más despierto, y yo sólo puedo pensar que buscas la razón de porque te desperté a las dos de la mañana con un beso y sin mi pijama puesta, no me hagas pedirlo porque me sentiré diez veces más avergonzado de lo que estoy.

Entonces tomas mi nuca e inicias un nuevo beso, y pierdo la capacidad de pensar algo razonable, maldito seas tú junto a tus devastadores besos que hacen corto circuito en mi cerebro.

—No—respondes rompiendo el beso que tú mismo has iniciado.

—¿Te desagrado de esta forma?

Me atemoriza que al perder mi figura ya no sea igual de atractivo a sus ojos.

—No, claro que no Eren—agarra mis manos y les da un beso—. Eres lo más hermoso que no he visto jamás, cuando te alivies seguro que volverás a ser feo—sonríe de medio lado.

Agarro la almohada que está a un lado y trato de ahogarlo, en un momento así viene a estar de simpático. Sin embargo él es más fuerte que yo y logra quitarme la almohada y lanzarla lejos. Sus ojos verdes me miran profundamente, sus manos tocan mi espalda dando un suave masaje.

—No es que no quiera hacerte el amor, en realidad me muero por cogerte muy duro—sus manos ahora delinean mis cadera y su boca empieza a susurrar en mi oído—. quiero besar cada centímetro de tu piel, beber tu dulce esencia, escucharte gemir bajo de mi, ver como muerdes la almohada pidiendo por más—y por muy cabrón que haya sonado lo último, me enciende—. Pero no quiero lastimar a los bebés.

Bajo la mirada tras tus palabras, y mis ojos ven mi enorme panza. Tienes toda la razón.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado—continuas, comienzas a ponerme mi camisón de dormir—así que no hay prisa.

Me das un pequeño beso en los labios y me recuestas en la cama, con cariño y cuidado. Tu "los amo" llena más que mis ganas carnales, llena todo mi ser.

.

.

Erwin nunca consideró que podría llegar el día en que se casara, ni siquiera tener pareja sentimental estaba en sus planes a largo plazo. Porque el amor era un tipo de mito terrorífico, el sentimiento sonaba como un lazo aterrador que enjaulaba al ave más libre y él, Erwin Smith, quería volar siempre por los más altos y azules cielos. No imaginó que una noche el destino le haría una muy mala jugada.

El plan era distraer al mejor amigo del ahora esposo de Levi, según su mejor amigo, tenía sentimientos más allá de los fraternales y eso podría acarrear problemas en la bonita ceremonia y recepción. Entonces se dedicó a observar cada uno de sus movimientos desde que los presentaron formalmente hasta que sus dos amigos dijeron el "acepto", y se dio cuenta, tristemente, de que aquel muchacho era un hermoso pájaro con las alas amarradas.

El momento de que Levi partieran a su tradicional luna de miel le anunció a Erwin que su misión había terminado, que en aquel lugar no había otra más que hacer, debía marcharse con su falsa prometida a casa. Pero no lo hizo, no cuando aquel ave lastimada estaba sentada en solitario. Se disculpó con Hanji por no poderla ir a dejar.

Fue hasta él y se sentó a su lado, una amigable charla para conocer más de Armin.

No era nada como un chico de su edad, poseía inteligencia, no de la que te hace capaz de recordar todo lo que ves sino de la que te ayuda a darle solución a los problemas a los que te enfrentas, la que encuentra cosas donde nadie las ve. Tenía un apetito feroz por comerse al mundo, no de una sola mordida, sino a mordiscos pequeños que le permitiera saborear cada uno de sus ingredientes.

Sintió desperdiciado el potencial que Armin poseía, porque su amor unilateral evitaba que se alzara al vuelo. Fue cuando decidió que debía de liberarlo, haría que en su corazón hubiera algo más fuerte que el mismo amor que sentía por su mejor amigo, le daría un poco de odio. Al fin y al cabo ambos no se encontrarían más allá algunas cuantas veces.

Lo llevó a su casa, lo metió en su cama y lo hizo sentir especial, para después degradarlo a nadie. Cruel pero efectivo, así como en la guerra los resultados son lo último que importa.

Al pasar los días se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en Armin, que las conversaciones con los demás eran aburridas y sencillas a comparación con la que había tenido aquella noche con ese chico. Ninguna piel de todos los amantes con los que durmió antes y después de él, quemaba con la misma intensidad que lo hacía la de Armin. Incluso el trabajo, al cual según Levi era adicto, se había vuelto muy rutinario.

Buscó información de Arlert, no por nada era detective, entonces pudo saber cada pequeño detalle de su vida, dónde y qué estudiaba, que su abuelo era su único familiar vivo, que era un prometedor futuro científico en el área de la microbiología; que amaba el mar. Entonces cada uno de los detalles que iba descubriendo hacían de Armin alguien más interesante, alguien con quién Erwin deseó volar.

La lucha para entrar en la vida de Armin había sido muy dura, más de dos años tratando de hacer que le contestara un mail, pero a Erwin le encantaban los desafíos por lo que nunca se desanimó. Ahora todo lo que hizo valía la pena.

Porque ahora él estaba en el altar, con un traje negro como el que usó el propio Levi en su boda y esperando con los nervios a flor de piel por un chico que hacía que se saltara el trabajo y violara varias leyes sobre la privacidad, en una pequeña ceremonia donde ellos unirían su vuelo.

Tal vez eran los nervios, pero sentía que el tiempo avanzaba y su futuro esposo no entraba al salón. Respiró profundamente, estaba siendo paranoico todo estaba bajo control.

Pero el tiempo avanzó y empezó a escuchar cómo la gente murmuraba "¿No está tardando mucho el novio?"

Miró su reloj, eran diez minutos pasados de la hora, algo tarde para Armin que era casi tan puntual como él. Eren se ofreció a ir a dar un vistazo.

—A veces los nervios nos pueden—le dice Eren.

Justo cuando Eren sale del salón, su número privado suena, ese que sólo usa en emergencias. No era momentos para revisar lo que fuera que tuviera ese texto, sin embargo pensó que le ayudaría a calmar sus propios nervios.

Leyó, lenta y cuidadosamente aquel mensaje, el número era desconocido pero por la forma de escribir pudo saber de quién se trataba. Era algo muy inesperado.

—¡Damas y caballeros!—llamó a todos en el lugar—.lamento decirles esto, pero me temo que no habrá boda.

Bajó del altar y caminó a la a la salida sin agregar nada más.

"Lo siento Erwin, no puedo hacerlo"

.

.

Levi lo alcanzó en el estacionamiento junto a su esposo y Hanji, quienes ya se habían hecho una idea de lo que había pasado. Eren había encontrado el traje de Armin puesto sobre el tocador, con su sortija de compromiso.

—¡Erwin!—gritaba Hanji tras de él—. ¡Tiene que haber una explicación para esto!

Erwin, sin embargo, no escuchaba nada de lo que sus amigos trataban de decirle. Su pecho le dolía mucho, como si su corazón fuera a detenerse en cualquier momento, no recordaba haber sentido algo así desde que era niño y su padre le dijo que no podía ser detective, que era algo ridículo. Se iba quitando la ropa en el camino, sin importar que quedara en el piso regada, el esmoquin que había elegido ahora lo estaba sofocando.

—Erwin—Eren estaba evitando que subiera su auto—. Conozco a Armin, él no haría algo como esto.

El rubio alejó su mano con el mayor cuidado.

—¿De verás lo conoces, Eren?—preguntó con la mirada fría—. No, no lo haces.

—Crecimos juntos, somos como hermanos, claro que lo conozco todo de él.

Erwin rió amargamente.

—De ser así, si tú realmente lo conocieras deberías ser consciente que él estuvo enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué?

Levi dejó que su amigo aprovechara que Eren estaba en shock para subir a su auto y huir. Lo dejó porque sabía que en ese momento Erwin necesitaba estar solo, estaba lastimado y necesitaba curar sus alas heridas en soledad, lo conocía y sabía que no haría nada estúpido. No obstante el necesitaba cazar a ese quien había picoteado a su amigo.

—Eren, vamos a casa—llamó a su esposo cuando vio que el auto se había ido—. Necesito rastrearlo, esto no va a quedarse así.

—¿Armin estaba enamorado de mi?—dijo aturdido.

Hanji asintió, es que casi todos lo sabían.

—¿Tú lo sabías?—le preguntó a Levi.

—Sí, pero eso no es lo que importa sin...—sintió la palma de Eren estrellarse contra su mejilla.

—¿No importa? ¡Mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de mi!—gritó.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Levi no pudo responder, porque todos su motivos serían egoístas a los ojos de Eren, "Nuestra boda se acercaba", "Pensé que sólo era un enamoramiento pasajero", "Tenía miedo de tu reacción" pero lo más importante "Temí porque te alejaras de mi lado"

—Necesito un momento para pensar.

Levi y Hanji se quedaron solos.

.

.

Caminó por las calles con su traje, sin rumbo, pensando en todas las veces que había hablado de sus conquistas con Armin, de las veces insinuaba que ellos deberían casarse, en las lágrimas que derramó sobre su hombro cuando sintió que Levi no le iba a corresponder, en su euforia de cuando se comprometió. Se puso en su lugar y pudo sentir lo doloroso que era.

Tenía tanto que hablar con su mejor amigo, aún no se creía que esto hubiera pasado, quería escuchar los sentimientos de Armin saliendo de su propia boca.

La melodía de su teléfono lo hizo volver a la realidad.

"Armin"

* * *

**Hola u/u **

**Ni siquiera voy a pedir perdón porque no lo merezco, pero creo que continuar tarde es mejor que no hacerlo nunca así que les traje la continuación. Me siento orgullosa de lograrlo antes de la media noche - mi carro aún no se convierte en calabaza- y de seguir viva. **

**Vamos al capítulo ¡¿Dónde está Armin?! digan "¡Yo!" las que pensaron que no se iba a escapar... ahora las que pensaron que Eren no se iba a enterar y por último los que creyeron que Eren y su redondez lograrían seducir a Levi ¿qué puedo decir? mi maldad es grande. Ahora sí, no hay cambios ni error, siguiente capítulo "Los primeros vientos antes de la tormenta"**

**A contestar reviews (no puedo creer que aún hay gente que me deja un lindo comentario después de mi impultualidad) sin cuentas: **

**Van: Gracias por dejar tus palabras, me mantienen en pie en esta guerra. Sep, Levi ama un montón a su moreno, embarazado y sensual marido, lo demuestra haciéndole bulliying xD. **

**VivaElYaoi: Hola! me gusta tu actitud positiva respecto a la situación de los rubios "si se quedan juntos sería genial, sino también!" a ti ni como sorprenderte. No puedo apostar contra mis lectores ¿o si? si es que si ¿qué piensas que debería de poner en juego? ¿Mi honor? ¿Mi dignidad? ¿El final de esta historia? así como a ti te encanta mi historia, a mi me gustan muchos tus comentarios :D te quiero mucho, he leído muchos comentarios de tu parte, gracias. **

**Como extra les diré que me hice una página en FB, está en mi perfil de escritora, con ella espero poder estar más en contacto con ustedes. Ahí se enterarán rápidamente de las nuevas actualizaciones y otras cosillas. También pueden compartirme sus historias.**

**Saludos! **


	22. Los primeros vientos

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (seamos realistas si fueran míos no solo estarían matando titanes) son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Adverencias:** M-preg.

**Dedicatorias: **A los que creyeron en que lograría tener mi actualización pronto :´) esto va por ustedes.

**Parejas: **Levix Eren, Erwin x Armin, un pequeño y leve JeanxEren (ship culposa)

**Notas al Final**

* * *

**Los primeros vientos antes de la tormenta**

—Es un buen lugar

Por supuesto que lo era, era el piso que había comprado cuando había escapado con Marco, eran muy jóvenes en ese entonces, sin embargo ya sabían lo que necesitaban si querían seguir juntos. No tenían el dinero suficiente para un lugar grande ni lleno de lujos, apenas con lo que Jean trajo de casa y algunos ahorros que tenía Marco, pero el señor se apiadó de ellos y bajó considerablemente el precio. Fue muy duro tener que sacar las mensualidades mientras estudiaban en la universidad porque ambos tenían que mantener excelentes notas para sus respectivas becas, y aún así todo el esfuerzo valió la pena cuando el piso fue suyo.

Desde el primer día y durante muchos años ese lugar había sido el árbol donde habían construido su nido de amor, ahora era una caja de los recuerdos que vivió a lado de su marido fallecido. Aunque los recuerdos de su pasado no eran un problema, y era muy hermoso el lugar, ya no se ajustaba a las necesidades futuras de su hija. Maren no decía nada porque era pequeña aún, pero con el tiempo seguro querría más espacio y un patio para jugar.

La idea inicial era que al juntar el dinero necesario para la casa nueva, este piso no iba a venderse sino que lo rentaria, a largo plazo era una mejor inversión. Con los años el precio en rentas se había disparado, sobre todo en la zona donde se ubicaban ahora, no era una millonada que le daba el lujo de dejar su trabajo pero si una modesta cantidad que contribuiría con el pago de la nueva casa. Después vinieron a su mente las contras, no le gustaba tener que estar lidiando con gente extraña, tampoco sabía si las personas que llegaría mantendrían el lugar en buenas condiciones o qué clase de mañas escondían, todo un problema.

Luego llegó Isabel, quien estaba buscando un nuevo lugar para mudarse, y vio en ella una gran propietaria. No la conocía de nada, un poco de lo que Ymir le había contado pero se veía como la clase de personas que mantienen las cosas en buen orden. Además de que la situación que estaba pasando la pelirroja se sintió parecida a la suya con Marco, la necesidad de un nuevo hogar donde iniciar de cero.

—¿Tenemos un trato? — dijo Jean extendiendo su mano.

—Por supuesto que lo tenemos — sonrió y estrechó su mano.

—Es todo un placer hacer negocios con usted, señorita Magnolia.

—El placer es todo mío.

Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa.

A Isabel le había encantado el lugar, estaba cuidado y muy limpio si cucarachas o fugas escondidas por el lugar. Los servicios estaban en orden, el piso estaba ubicado cerca de la oficina, lo que era muy bueno porque odiaba tener que lidiar con el transporte público. El tamaño que tenía se amoldaba a sus necesidades, ella no requería mucho espacio y tampoco es como que pasara mucho tiempo en casa. Y el precio que le estaba dando Jean se ajustaba al presupuesto que ofrecía su seguro.

Lo que más le gustaba del lugar eran el par de ventanas que tenía la sala/comedor, daba mucha luz al interior de la casa y eso le agradaba para pasar un buen día de descanso en el sillón sin hacer nada.

Al poco rato llegó corriendo su hija de la escuela, Ymir, quien al parecer tenía mucho tiempo libre en los últimos días, estaba haciendo de nana de Maren. Hoy, por ejemplo, se encargó de ir por ella en lo que Jean le mostraba la casa a Isabel.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en el colegio?— le preguntó Isabel a la niña.

—Muy bien, hoy me tocó portugués y me encanta— contestó radiante—. ¿Te quedas a comer?

Magnolia buscó la mirada de Jean y él alzó el pulgar como signo de aprobación.

—Me encantaría, Maren.

La niña comenzó a dar saltitos emocionada por todo el lugar, momentos después ya estaba corriendo hasta su tía para contarle que tendrían una invitada en la comida.

En lo que estaba la comida, Jean se había negado a dejar a su visita ayudar, Izzi ayudaba a Maren con su tarea, aunque había momentos en los que veía su anfitrión cocinar. Jean tenia un aura que desprendía confianza como todos los líderes innatos, si estuvieran en una guerra, piensa ella, él sería la clase de hombre al cual sus subordinados seguirían hasta el fin de la batalla sin temer a la muerte. Pero no eran meramente imaginaciones suyas, en el informe que había hecho sobre él para el caso de los Boldt descubrió que era bastante listo, no era un genio pero si unía sus conocimientos más su intuición resultaba ser muy competente.

Si tener completo su historial ella podía afirmar que él no era una mala persona, tal vez alguien arrogante y muchas veces un cretino, pero la manera en la que cuidaba a su hija le decía de las cosas buenas de las que estaba hecho.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de sentimientos guardaba por el esposo de su jefe, si era una mera atracción o algo más profundo y peligroso. Siempre peleaban pero entre esas discusiones acaloradas nadie podía negar que estallan chispas muy particulares que no son de una amistad. Que pensara eso no significaba que apoyara esa relación y que quisiera ver el matrimonio de su jefe destruido, pero no podía sacarse el pensamiento de la cabeza.

—Deja de mirarme, voy a acabarme—le dijo desde la cocina.

Isabel se puso colorada.

—La comida está lista, pon la mesa —ordenó sacando la lasaña del horno.

—¿Y yo?—preguntó su hija.

—Tu ve a lavarte al baño y levanta a tu tía, seguro que está dormida y si voy yo me va a golpear—contestó .

Maren respondió un "¡sí, señor!" y corrió al lavar sus manos, mientras ella sacaba la cantidad de platos, vasos, servilletas y cubiertos adecuados para ellos cuatro. Lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó tan rápido que is no pudo responder, el canto de Maren cuando iba a la sala fue corrompido por el ruido de la cerámica de los platos quebrándose en el piso.

—¡Ymir!—gritó el castaño.

Una lluvia de balas romper la preciosa ventana que tanto le había gustado y gritos infantiles, se pierde tras el golpe de su cabeza. Una vez que todas sus neuronas vuelven a conectar, el peso de Jean sobre ella limita su capacidad de respirar por lo que lo gira, inconsciente y bastante herido. A su izquierda Ymir tiene protegida a Maren que está muda y en shock por lo que acaba de pasar.

—¿Puedes caminar?—le preguntó la morena.

Isabel asintió.

—Bien, pues tenemos que irnos.

—Pero Jean está herido—contestó viendo el cuerpo tirado.

Ymir buscó entre las bolsos del pantalón de su amigo y sacó su teléfono.

—Emergencias, tenemos a un hombre herido — le dijo la dirección y desechó el objeto—. Ahora es cuestión de suerte, si sobrevive o no ya lo sabremos luego.

Cargó a Maren y se dirigió a la salida.

—No estás hablando enserio ¿o si? es tu amigo—estaba muy impactada por el desinterés de Ymir.

— Mira este desastre—dijo Ymir—. No sé quienes sean o qué estas personas, pero viendo como atacaron, mantenernos vivos no es su prioridad y yo no planeo quedarme aquí a morir en vano—abrió la puerta—. No puedo hacer más por Jean que cumplir la promesa de proteger a su hija si él no podía

Sacó dos armas, una se la lanzó a la pelirroja.

—Quédate si quieres.

.

.

Había planeado irse unas vacaciones, unas muy largas vacaciones donde pudiera dejar todo el tema de haber sido dejado plantado en el altar. Pidió prestada la casa de playa que pertenecía a Hanji. Él ya estaba en el coche con todas sus maletas puestas, sin embargo en vez de dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad, terminó en la casa de Armin.

Tal vez estaba con una actitud masoquista, ir para ser herido nuevamente. Sin embargo él necesitaba hablar con Armin, aclarar todo lo que ocurrió hace tres días, realmente necesitaba verlo y que fuera su propia boca la que le dijera que se había acabado. Decidió ir a su casa porque no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas y mensajes, tampoco lo había encontrado en el laboratorio. Ni sus alumnos tenían idea de donde estaba ahora.

Lo primero que pudo ver cuando entró en la sala, fue una hoja de papel doblada en dos. En la cara superior tenía su nombre escrito con la caligrafía del chico de ojos azules, como olvidar esa letra perfecta.

Se sentó en el sillón para leerla.

"_Si estás leyendo esto es porque seguramente nuestra boda no se concretó, justo como lo tenía previsto. Me gustaría decirte que lo lamento, que todo es un error, pero no lo hago, espero que esto te esté doliendo mucho. Que hayas caído en un abismo de desesperación tan profundo como en el que me vi sumergido ¿Te parece infantil y estúpido? lo es, pero es mi manera de devolverte el favor de hace años. En este momento es seguro que ya estoy lejos, me iré algunos días, necesito calma para despejar mi mente respecto a todo esto. Cuando vuelva seré una persona distinta, cargaré la responsabilidad de mis acciones con mi cabeza en alto porque con ello he liberado un gran peso de mis hombros. No quiero que me busques, ni ahora ni cuando regrese, Erwin Smith, no te amo. _

_Armin"_

No lloró, ni gritó o rompió cosas. Sólo se quedó sentado en el sofá, leyendo una y otra vez la carta que le había dejado Armin, hasta que la falta de luz se lo impidió.

Después se levantó y caminó hasta la habitación del chico, se quedaría esa noche ahí, al fin y al cabo el dueño no estaba para quejarse. Ni se molestó en prender la luz, a oscuras recorrió el camino que ya tenía grabado. Era molesto conducir de regreso a casa, y la playa estaba aún más lejos.

Vaya que enamorarse era una mierda, pero no se arrepentía cuando recordaba los meses que estuvo al lado de Armin. No recordaba haber sentido tanta felicidad en su vida. Aunque el dolor era igual de grande, no dudaba en volver a hacerlo si tuviera la oportunidad.

Realmente había sido engañado por esos hermosos ojos azules.

Se dejó caer en la cama de Armin, ojalá pudiera dormir y despertar con su ex prometido al lado.

_¿Qué es esto?_ se preguntó internamente, en vez de sentir la blanda sensación de la cama, su estómago se había golpeado con algo duro.

Extendió la mano para prender la lámpara de noche.

Una maleta a medio hacer. Entre su contenido estaba ropa, algunos libros, identificación, un pequeño cuaderno, zapatos y otras cosas más, todas pertenecientes al dueño de la casa.

—¿Qué está pasando?

.

.

Después del fracaso de la boda, Erwin no se había aparecido en la oficina pero les mandaba mensajes de que estaba bien y que no tenían de qué preocuparse, eventualmente volvería.

Como ya lo dijo, Erwin es una persona madura.

Eren era el que estaba raro. Aún estaba afectado por el acontecimiento, lo notaba cuando charlaban, estaba algo ido. Lo extraño en toda la situación era que no había ni un vestigio del enojo que mostró ese día, al inicio lo tranquilizó pero ahora prefería que le gritara y lo agrediera a que estuviera con esa actitud, distraída y distante.

A veces se sentía tentado a preguntarle, sin embargo en su experiencia personal, sabía que presionarlo no iba a ayudar en nada. Iba a darle espacio y tiempo, cuando estuviera listo él escucharía todo lo que Eren quisiera decirle.

—¿Vas a salir?—preguntó Levi.

Eren se estaba poniendo su abrigo.

—Sí—contestó su marido—. Será un pequeño paseo nocturno.

—Es muy tarde para dar un paseo. Dame un minuto para ponerme algo más grueso y yo te acompaño—Dijo levantándose del sillón.

—No—contestó de inmediato—.necesito pensar algo a solas.

Bien, dijo que iba a darle su espacio si era lo que Eren quería. No había de qué preocuparse su vecindario era muy tranquilo y seguro, después de todo era una zona privada. Incluso los niños estaban hasta muy tarde solos.

—Sólo asegurate de llevar el celular.

—Claro—dijo abriendo la puerta—Levi.

—¿Qué sucede, mocoso?—pensó que tal vez había cambiado de opinión respecto a ir solo.

Pero solo le sonrió y le lanzó un "te amo".

.

.

Eren agradeció a tener puesto un gorro cuando Levi lo atrapó saliendo, era un terrible mentiroso, sus orejas siempre se coloreaban cuando decía algo que no era verdad. Como ahora. Su teléfono no estaba consigo, sino en la mesa al lado de su cama, junto a sus llaves y su anillo de bodas.

Siguió caminando, a paso lento, realmente no quería llegar a su destino.

Abrazó su abultado vientre, en su interior podía sentir que sus dos nenes se estaban moviendo mucho, seguro que estaban sintiendo sus nervios.

—Tranquilos—les susurró con amor—. Pase lo que pase, yo voy a protegerlos.

Una camioneta blanca se detuvo enfrente de él.

—Excelente desición, Eren.

* * *

**Hola **

**B) Lo logré nenas! un capítulo nuevo en el mismo mes ¿qué puedo decir? estaba inspirada con mucha maldad dentro de mi. Cosas intensas se avecinan ¿Jean muerto? ¿Ymir logró escapar con Maren? ¿Erwin masoquista? y por último ¿Con quien habla Eren? quiero sus hipótesis. **

**Respondes comentarios **

**Van: A mi también me encanta como lo molesta xD, por otro lado es muy fuerte lo de Armin... cualquier cosa que diga al respecto es spoiler y eso es malo. La cosas van a dar forma muy pronto, no desesperes que todo mejorará (o al menos ese es el plan). Gracias por pasar a darte una vuelta :)) buen inicio de semana. **

**¿Actualizar pronto merece un bello review?**


End file.
